Stainless Stones
by Anton thoughts
Summary: Riley Stones arrives to beacon hill to learn how to control his werewolf problems and to forget about a tragic incident. Living with his older brother he learns theres more to him and his family than he knows. He learns to be friend Scott, Stiles, and Issac but soon get caught in the danger that surrounds them. Can Riley learn to adapt to this change and accept what he really is ?
1. Chapter 1: Riley Stones

Chapter 1: Riley Stones

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to our new Student, Riley Stones" said Mr. Harris, the tall slender pale man who most students knew as a creepy chemistry teacher, but to Scott and Stiles, he was the devil in flesh. A boy walked into the medium size class room, all eyes on him as if he was a shiny new toy. He had short brown hair and wore a leather black jacket, holding his back pack with one strap over his shoulder. "Hi." He gave a short smile and a light wave, looking around nervously at his new class mates." Mrs. Stones," the pale man started, "why don't you tell us where you're from?" The shy boy laughed a bit, "uhm Florida."

For a brief moment there was a silence as if Mr. Harris was waiting for something more, "alright" he stated, "Stilinski raise your hand please." A boy in there far back threw his hand into the air as far as he could. "In front of Mr. Stilinski is where you'll be seated, but before you take your seat, I would like for you to spit out your gum." Mr. Harris said as he gave the boy a cold stare as he walked over to the trash and let out the gum from his mouth. He then walked pass Mr. Harris heading towards his new seat. "Asshole" he mumbled.

Stiles looked across to his best friend who seemed concerned "Wh-whats wrong Scott, you got that look on your face." He whispered.

"What look?" Scott replied. Stiles was right, Scott did feel a bit concern about the new kid: his eyes haven't left him since he enter the classroom. Who was he really? He had a scent to him. But Scott couldn't make it out, it was almost as if the boy was hiding it.

Later that day everyone was just finishing gym and the guys were in the middle of changing when Coach Finstock entered the locker room. "Alright boy's last night lacrosse game was intense. I loved it. But before we end class I would like everyone to give around of applause to our MVP of the game, Stiles Stilinski!" there was a moment of clapping and loud cheering, "Yeah it's about time I got some praise around here." Stiles said, leaving Scott in total laughter. "I heard it was epic." He said. Yeah well maybe if Allison evil grandpa wasn't trying to kill everyone you wouldn't had missed it." Stiles said sarcastically. He then looked over to Scott to only see once again he had the same concerned look as earlier, but this time his eyes were glowing yellow. "Scott… you're eyes" Stiles said. Scott paid no attention to Stiles, he knew something was weird with the mysterious new boy.

"Scott are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked.

"I don't trust him, Stiles." His eyes were fixed on Riley who had just left the locker room. "Ahh c'mon Scott we haven't even met the guy yet." Stiles said as the two made their way out of the locker room to only see in the crowd Riley was talking to a giggling Lydia. "Okay, I don't trust him," was all a huffing and puffing Stiles managed to say. Scott looked back at his angry friend and managed a smirk.

Riley eyes met the gorgeous straw-berry blondes, "I believe you dropped something." He said with a smile while handing over a chemistry text book. "I believe I did." She replied as she reached out for the book quickly taking it and began to walk away. "I don't get a thank you?" he asked, jokingly. Lydia made a pause in her walk and turned towards the man, "hmm, no." she said before walking off with her best friend Allison, leaving a huge grin on the star struck boy face.

The bell had rung signaling the students to get to lunch causing everyone to rush to be first in line, luckily Riley had brought his own lunch. "I wonder what I got today" he said sarcastically as he headed for the outdoors, he had rather sat on the bleachers than wandering around like a lost puppy in the lunch room. He pulled out a brown lunch bag from his back pack and grab his favorite thing to eat: a sweet red apple. After the first bite, Riley realized he wasn't alone, at the bottom of the bleachers was a girl who sat alone also. He looked down to her with dark brown eyes and clenched his jaws wondering if he should go sit with her. "Nahh…" he said.

Finally school was over for the day and Riley had no other place to go but to his hell of a home. He lived with his 26 year old brother and his girlfriend: Rickey and Anna.

When he enters the home, he headed straight to his room hoping to avoid eye contact with his older brother. He knew Rickey didn't want him around nor did he even want to be in the same house as him after what had happen with their mother. Their dad hated Riley and would only provoke him into fights. It was Anna who made the decision to take care of Riley until he was able to live on his own or otherwise. Riley laid in his bed, glaring at the dark ceiling when his eyes had slowly turned from dark brown to a glowing stainless blue. "Fuck it."


	2. Chapter 2: All Hale Breaks Loose

Chapter 2: All Hale Breaks Loose

**BazziBazz- The Fight Song**

**To The People Who are ready and following, I would like to say sorry for the huge delay**

**for some reason this chapter was a lot more harder to write than I expected.**

**Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I accept hate comments by the ay but if you feel I should change something please inbox !**

**Enjoy.**

The day was Tuesday and Riley had woken up in his new room which was full of un-opened boxes and empty walls. He let out a brief sigh before getting ready for his long day of school, "I got a bad feeling about this…" he said to himself.

"Just look at him." Stiles said from afar as he stared off to Riley's direction, watching him as he entered his locker. "Stiles I'm serious, there's something about him." Said Scott as he began to walk to his first hour. "What? Scott I'm serious too!" Stiles said as he followed Scott, the two whispered back and forth to each other. "No Stiles, I think he's one of us…" Scott whispered as low as possible. Stiles looked dumbfounded trying to figure what Scott meant when he said 'one of us'. "What? A geek?" Stile suggested to his friend as his eye sneakily narrowed left to right. "No!" he quickly replied. Soon Scott pulled Stiles into the bathroom, "I think he's like me. Ya' know yellow glow stick eyes and what not." He desperately tried to explain to Stiles. "Ohh, Scott why didn't you just say so?" Stiles said, "Well we need to find out." He continued. The two boy stood in place thinking of a solution, suddenly, Stiles snapped his fingers. "I think I know just how." *Ring, Ring* the first hour bell rung. "But first we have to survive through Mr. Harris first hour." Said Stiles as the two quickly left the bathroom.

* * *

Isaac and Derek were at the Hale's house packing up boxes. "When are we gonna' start searching for Boyd and Erica?" the beta asked as he sat down on the staircase watching his alpha carry multiple boxes out the house. "You got anywhere to start?" Derek countered with his question. Isaac dropped his head, speechless. "Besides, you should be in school right now." Derek continued. Isaac 'sighed' in frustration and began to head towards the door. "Derek…" he stopped, "I got a bad feeling about this." Isaac said as he left the soon to be abandon home with nothing more to say. Derek made a pause in his tracks as well, he sat the boxes down and began to think about where he could start to search for his two lost pack members. He slowly walked over to his front door where the alpha pack symbol was. He gently placed his two first finger on the door and closed his eyes. "Deucalion…" he titled.

* * *

Later that day Riley walked the halls heading for the exit of the school. It was time to head home and all he wanted was to do was sleep. He would usually head straight home, but today he saw the girl from yesterday who was sitting on the bleachers. Only this time, she was sitting there alone again. She was a brunette with long hair and glacier blue eyes. She obviously looked like she was waiting for a ride. But something seemed up with the girl.

Riley walked over the loner, hoping to start a conversation with her. "Hey." He said once but the girl kept her head down and seemed to be reading a book. "Okay, silent type. That's cool." He stated before walking off. But it wasn't a minute sooner before the girl poked up her head and took out her headphones "I'm sorry did you want something?" Riley slowly turned to face the brunette but quickly became stunned from he was looking at. This girl was more gorgeous than Lydia. What was she doing out her all alone? He thought to himself. "I'm the new kid, Riley." he ended with his devilish side grin. "Riley, eh? I'm Viola." The gorgeous girl responded with a short smile, her eyes stuck out the most. They were so blue, they were glacier blue. "I'm sorry, but you have very pretty eyes." Said Riley with a wide a smile. "Aw, well sir, you don't have such bad eyes yourself." She ended with a giggle.

* * *

Scott and Stiles both arrived to a place they never thought they would return to. A burned down home, the Hale's House. "Is he home?" said a nervous Stiles. Scott looked over to Stiles, he was also nervous. "Yeah, he's here." Scott slowly replied. Good, now let's hurry up and get this over with. I hate being here." Stiles began to crack his knuckles as Scott took the first step and headed closer to the scratched up red painted door. But before he could open the door, it suddenly flung open. And there, stood an angry Derek. His eyes were velvet red, "what's wrong?" Scott questioned. "How long have you two been here?" the angry Derek looked right passed the two boy. "Well we just got here, but if you wanna be technical about it, then 10 minutes ago." Said a dumbfounded Stiles. "Did you feel it?" Derek said over to Scott. It was then when his eyes changed to a golden yellow, "I do now."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" he stood there and looked even more dumbfounded than before.

"What is it?" Scott asked the alpha.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Derek ended with a growl.

"Hello? Did you guys forget that I don't have your little wolfy superpowers!?"

"Stiles get in the house." Derek stood before the two teenagers, facing the trees.

"What?" Stiles threw his arms in the air.

"Get in the house now!" Derek snapped causing Stiles to jump in fear.

*Gulp*, "okay, okay. I'm gone." Without anything else left to say Stiles quickly entered the burnt home.

"Get ready, Scott." Derek said and he ended with a loud roar, revealing his sharp fangs and bright red eyes. Next to him was a Scott who was prepared as well with golden yellow eyes.

**Sorry if this is short also, but we are finally slowly getting somewhere, right?**

**Anyways, again Im terribly sorry for the huge delay. But I already started on chapter 3 and it should be out by Wednesday if things go right. **


	3. Chapter 3 Glacier Blue and Red Velvet

Chapter 3: Stainless Blue and Velvet Red

**Against All Evil - Deathwish**

**I'm like a few days early, but I want to say to ever who's following fanfic to go over and check out**

**Whalegonetoheaven fanfic. If you like my sloppy mess of a fanfic then you'll love hers.**

**Anyways thank you to all my visitors to whomever you guys are.**

**And thank you to the people who favorite the story. I promise you it gets better, slowly.**

The loud roar had made the birds chirping and flying north. A brick built Derek and a trembling but confident Scott stood their grounds ready gazing into the depths of the trees, patiently waiting for the creature to show itself. Finally a man left the shadows wearing a white long sleeve shirt and dark Levi jeans holding a McDonald's bag, his eyes were ocean blue and his hair was sandy brown and swayed back. "What's with all the glowing eyes? I just left to get some food. Coming back from the dead is something I'm not really use to." Peter Hale stood at the first step of the staircase before the two. Suddenly Derek became annoyed as he stormed back in the house.

"What's his problem?" Peter asked Scott who also seemed annoyed.

"Derek there was something me and Stiles needed to talk to you about." Scott said as he and Peter joined Derek in what used to be the living room. Stiles came running down the staircase, "hey Derek I know your house is out of order and all but the toilet should be working right?" he asked the annoyed alpha. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Derek eyes quickly narrowed towards the front door where Peter stood. "Oh my god why aren't you dead again." Stiles mumbled to himself. Peter quickly frowned, "you know Stiles, I use to like you and just cause I'm temporarily in a weaken state doesn't mean I can't still kill you." Peter growled at the pale boy. "Enough!" Scott snapped. "We have something serious on our hands." Scott continued. "Yeah okay, you know what? Scott's right." Stiles said.

* * *

"Well what seems to be the problem, Scott?" as if Peter actually cared.

"Sorry, but I was actually seeking help from Derek." Scott said

"Well, Scott, I use to be an alpha myself before you know it was taken from me." Peter finished.

Suddenly all heads were turned towards Peter. Derek eyes shifted bright red for a split second with his dead facial expression he wore so well, especially when Stiles or Peter were around.

"Okay, I'll go find some boxes to pack." Peter left the room and headed upstairs.

"Talk." Derek growled towards the two annoying teenagers as began to go through his old family pictures.

The two boys gave each other's a nervous look up until Scott nod his head.

"Scott thinks there's another 'him'" Stiles said.

"What!?" Derek snapped, causing Stiles to flinch.

"There's another one of us, Derek." Scott quickly replied.

Derek only seemed to be getting more annoyed, more frustrated, angrier, and Scott could tell.

He tossed the box of photos against the nearest wall "Are you sure?" he questioned the two boys.

"Because if not, leave now! I have more important things to do; like search for Boyd and Erica."

Scott jumped a bit as he and a gutless Stiles slowly made their way back to front door, quickly leaving the house.

"Is it me or is Derek more grumpy today than usual?" Stiles said as he headed back towards his CJ-5 jeep.

Scott turned back towards the burned home, wondering what was bothering the alpha.

"So now what?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe Isaac can help?" Scott suggested.

* * *

Riley had finally left the school and his long talk with Viola, he laid on his bed in his dark gloomy room. He looked over to each of his walls, they were blend and scratched up.

"You need some color in this boring old dark room." He leaned up against the door way with a smirk similar to Riley's, except his was more devious and mature.

Riley looked up to see his older brother Rickey wearing his famous smirk oh so proud.

"What do you want?" Riley was irritated with Rickey's entire existence.

"C'mon little brother, I wanted to see if you wanted to eat anything?

Me and Anna are about to go pick up some chow." He said as he entered the dark gloomy room.

"You're room reeks with depression." He continued walking towards Riley's computer desk.

"I think you're over staying your welcome in my room." Riley stated.

"Pfft." Rickey smirked.

"I pay rent, remember?" Rickey said before he walked to the doorway.

"Besides, you owe me." The words left his breath as cold as ice when he left the room with his back turned towards Riley.

Rickey and his beautiful dirty blonde girlfriend Anna walked outside their home.

"Something's wrong…" Rickey said he stared off into the setting sky.

"I know, I can feel it." Anna said as the two walked towards their baby blue 1970's dodge charger.

"He deserves to know." She ran her finger brushing the side of her straight long dirty blonde hair.

Rickey stood on the driver side of the car and thought about his brother when they were kids they would tell each other everything. When did this happen? How could this happen?

A few minutes after Rickey and Anna left to get food, Riley had also left the house and took a walk out in the woods by his house. He needed to let "loose" and go wild for a while. He crouched down and placed his palm on the wet soggy earth and closed his eyes, concentrating on one thing and one thing only.

His guilt…

When he opened his eyes they were stainless blue, he was in wolf form.

He let out a loud roar before sprinting off into the depths of the woods running his claws against trees and anything else in sight. He leaped into a leaped high into a tree and began leaping from branch to branch.

Derek had finished loading the last of the boxes when he the scent of another crossed his nose.

He then remembered what Scott and Stiles tried to tell him earlier, his eyes shifted to a velvet red as he left his once loved home. He was about to confront the threat that Scott and Stiles were so concerned about. He quickly dropped to on all fours and dashed straight into the woods, chasing after the unfamiliar scent. Through the darkness of the tree's he noticed a pair of two stainless blue eyes that slowly came closer and closer towards him. Suddenly Riley jumped from the shadows and launched himself towards Derek, swinging his claws mercilessly towards him.

Derek was able to swiftly avoid every single attack.

He then quickly grabbed Riley by his wrist and threw his foot into his chest, sending him flying back into a tree. Riley slowly stood up with his eyes glowing, he snarled to Derek.

Derek looked amused at the sloppy omega.

He gave him a smirk before he ran towards the boy with his claws out.

Riley ran towards Derek as the two slashed each other one great time.

Derek looked back with a smirk but to only see Riley had clasped straight down to the wet earth, in his own puddle of blood.

Derek began to walk towards the boy who slowly began pass out.

"Mom…" Riley groaned before passing out.

It was almost midnight when Viola was out doing her late night jog.

She wore black leggings with a purple adidas underarmour and her favorite dark purple adidas sneakers.

She had ran a complete 2 miles before she bumped into a man with dark eyes and raven black hair.

He was with a young women who looked a lot like him.

She wore her hair down and was also a raven black.

"I'm so sorry!" Viola quickly said.

The young boy smiled to Viola.

Viola was quickly struck by the man eyes, they were dark but compelling.

"Have you seen a man named Riley?" He asked.

**PM me or review or whatever and let me know what you guys think. Obviously this cliffhanger was nowhere as good as the one from yesterday.**

**What do you guys think about the two mysterious streetwalkers ?**

**Chapter 4 is already being worked on ;****


	4. Chapter 4 : Don't fear the reaper

Chapter 4: Don't Fear The Reaper…

**Songs; **

**Weak and Powerless - The Perfect Circle ( goes perfectly with the sheriff and Rickey's convo if you ask me)**

**Hard to Swallow - you me at six**

**Early release, I originally wanted this chapter to be longer and out sometime tomorrow. **

**But I decided I'd keep all of you readers thirsty, because the next chapter gonna be juicy c;**

**Enjoy!**

_Mom… can you forgive me?_

_I let you down…_

_Not once but twice._

_And now he's taken you away from me…_

* * *

"Can you give me a description?" Sheriff Stilinski stood in front of a young male, who had yet another devious smirk on his face. "Here's a picture of him." Rickey said as he handed over a photograph of Riley with his arm wrapped around a young brunette teen girl with glacier blue eyes. In the photo both teens wore a huge bright smile across their face. "And who is this?" Sheriff asked as he examined the photo. "That right there is his ex-girlfriend, Chyloe." Rickey replied.

"Is it possible for him to have run off to her house?" Sheriff asked

Rickey replied with a light chuckle.

The sheriff and his deputy Lisa both looking towards each puzzled, wondering why did Rickey burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, what's so funny?" Sheriff started.

I know if my son was missing I wouldn't be laughing right now, I would be trying to find him!

His voice slowly began to get louder with every word he spoke.

His heart began to pound like crazy.

"You see Sheriff, Riley isn't my son. He's my younger brother." Rickey's voice became cold, his eye's became dead.

"And where's your son at night, Sheriff?" Rickey asked as his devious grin became more of a devilish grin.

For a minute, the two men stood in total silence: Sheriff who couldn't even make eye contact the young man who stood before him. Then Rickey, who seemed accomplished for making a fool out of the towns Sheriff.

"Okay boys, pack it up. I-I-I think we're done here." He had cleared his throat as him and his team left the cold hearted man's home.

He thought about what Rickey had told him, he had a point.

Sheriff made it to the door way when Rickey told him that Chyloe has been dead for months now.

* * *

Derek Hale sat across from an unconscious Riley who laid restless, repeating "mom".

"Mom…" he groaned in pain, tossing and turning until finally: he awoke.

Puzzled upon where he was, he whipped his head to the side to only see the man who he saw last night.

"You!?" Riley shouted.

"You attacked me last night!" He continued.

Derek faced his window looking to the cloudless sky and burning bright sun.

"No, you attacked me. I could've killed you." Derek said as he turned towards Riley who was sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you…" he questioned the large man,

His eyes dropped to the floor then locked on Riley. Why didn't he kill Riley when he had the

Chance?

Riley didn't seem to be an actual threat as everyone else thought he was supposed to be.

As he stood up, he could feel the pain where Derek had clawed him last night.

"Don't worry" he said, "you're wound is completely healed." Derek crossed his arms.

"Go to School." Was all Derek had said before leaving the empty room.

Without anything else to say, Riley left the house.

"Derek… Derek… Derek." Peter stood at the entrance to the living room.

"Always picking up strays." He continued.

Derek faced the window with his back turned against his annoying uncle.

"He's in need of a pack. Plus I need all the betas I can get at the moment."

Derek stated as rushed out the room, bumping into Peter.

* * *

Stiles had joined Scott in Mr. Harris where the two had patiently waited to see if Riley would end up coming through the doors. Scott had the look of determination while as he focused his senses on the main objective: Riley.

At this point he could practically smell him, his scent was down the hall and was finally coming closer to the class.

He cleared his throat and finally the scent hit the door.

Scott tilted his sideway with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Scott? Scott what's wrong?" Stiles asked

"That's not Riley…" Scott whispered over to Stiles as he pointed towards the brunette ahead.

Viola had Riley's scent all over her.

"Well should we warn her to stay away from him?" Stiles suggested as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not so sure if he's an actual threat." Scott replied.

"Okay Scott, time to settle this like men: if Derek won't help us, then it's up to you me and Isaac." Stiles exclaimed.

"What do you suggest we do?" the confused omega asked.

"McCall! Stilinski!" the two boy's attention was caught like a dog by the pale slender man.

"An hour detention for the both of you." He ended with a smile.

"W-what!?" Stiles ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Later that day Riley walked around the school heading for his class when he had heard a girl sobbing, the noise came from the girl's bathroom.

Riley stood facing the doors and whipped his head left to right to see if anyone was watching.

He quickly pushed himself in the door and crept through the bathroom heading closer to the source of the noise.

Facing the sink was a strawberry blond with her face in her hands.  
"Oh god, I thought this was the men room…" he said.

The girl looked up to him with her mascara smeared around her olive green eyes.

"Wait, you're Lydia Martin." He smirked.

"What are you doing in here?" she cried.

"I was uh- I thought this was the guys restroom." He managed another smirked as he slowly crept closer to the broken girl.

But Lydia knew he was lying, she stood there, not making a sound.

"Okay, truth is, I heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were okay." Riley squinted his eyes.

She then continued crying, "No I'm not alright." She threw her hands in the air, sobbing.

"Well whatever it is, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying about." Riley this time had a smile on his face, a smile of relief and feeling proud that he managed to calm down the queen B of the school.

She gave Riley a look of surprise, did he really just say that to her? That was the only thing she could think about.

And finally she had replied, "Jackson is going London." Once again she threw up her arms into the air and began to cry even more,

Riley was oblivious to the situation, he didn't even know who Jackson was.

"He's leaving such a gorgeous girl like you behind?" He questioned.

She could only nod her head.

"Does someone need a hug?" Lydia looked to Riley who had his arms wide out and open.

He wore his devious grin much like his older brother Rickey except his wasn't dark, his was more calm and pleasant.

Finally Lydia gave in and collided into Riley, hugging him back, the two stood in the same position for at least a minute, and Riley enjoyed every second of it.

"Okay, I'm fine now. You can leave." She said as she pushed herself away from the comfortable Riley.

"Ha, why?" he was puzzled, he gave Lydia a dumbfounded look.

"Because this is the girl's restroom!" She exclaimed with her large olive eyes.

He stood facing Lydia for a second with his side smirk. "Ha, right" he agreed before leaving the restroom.

"What just happen?" Lydia asked herself.

She had suddenly stopped crying and was left in a state of confusion.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the students were leaving the school, all except for Viola who was in the art room painting. "Nice picture." she quickly turned to the doorway to see an amused Riley who stood up against the door frame. "Not you again." Viola giggled as she continued to painting. "You do know, school ended like 10 minutes ago, right?" he asked sarcastically as he entered the enormous class room, but Viola didn't respond. She paid no attention to the boy.

"So what are you painting?" he desperately tried creating a conversation, but the girl was so stuck on painting. It was almost as if she was teasing him and Riley could feel it.

Viola softly brushed the giant sheet of paper with first with purple, then brown, she even added some swamp green to her picture.

"Not gonna' talk? It's cool I got all day." He smirked as he took a sat on the up against a wall.

Viola walked over to the radio, placing a CD inside.

The song was Hard to swallow by you me at six.

Riley couldn't help but to sing along and bobbing his head left to right.

"You know this song?" Viola looked over to the adorable Riley, she was impress and surprised.

He stood up and walked over to the beautiful girl, her hair was up in a pony-tail, she wore yoga pants and her eyes stuck out. Her beautiful icy blue eyes locked on to his as he came closer.

She looked almost hesitant and seemed nervous, but Riley wore only his famous smirked

He closed in on her, leaving no space between them. Her heart was ready to burst out of her chest.

Riley pressed his lips against Viola's.

She then wrapped her hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer and pressed her lips against his once more.

Riley wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Scott and Stiles sat at a desk waiting patiently for their detention to end.

Stiles flared his nostrils as time went by.

He became more and more frustrated.

Mr. Harris sat at his desk checking papers, enjoying the silence.

Suddenly the school lights all went out one by one.

Stiles was puzzled upon the situation and turned back to the omega who sat a few desk behind him.

"Stay here!" Mr. Harris said before leaving the class room.

After he left, Scott quickly rushed over to his best friend. "Okay what the hell just happen?" he quickly said.

"I don't know but I just texted Isaac and Derek, they're on their way." Scott replied as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

There was sudden horror scream.

The two boys looked to each other: "SHIT!" left their mouth as they chased the sound of the scream.

* * *

Riley and Viola were both heading towards the doors to leave the school.

"Riley what is going on?" she asked while being dragged on.

"Just trust me." He replied as he collided with the main door.

He struggled to get it open, he rammed it with his shoulder.

"It won't budge!" he panicked.

"Riley…" a feminine faint voiced echoed throughout the lobby of the school.

Both Riley and Viola eyes wander around the lobby in horror.

"Don't fear the reaper Riley…" another voiced echoed throughout the lobby, this one was in a masculine tone.

"Don't fear the reaper…" the voices begin to overlap each other.

"Shit…" he looked away from

"What's going on!" she shouted to him.

Riley slowly turned towards Viola with his cold stainless blue eyes.

"Oh my god…" Viola stepped back in fear, covering her mouth.

* * *

Stiles and Scott ran the halls searching for anyone else who was in the school.

"Scott we gotta' get out of here!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know, I know but Stiles I got a bad feeling about this…" he assured.

Stiles was slowly beginning to panic, he knew something was about to happen.

His heart started racing, sweat began to drip from his face.

He feared for his life.

The sound of nails being drawn across a locker suddenly appeared out of the silence, at the end of the hall was another boy with golden yellow eyes similar to Scott's.

"Stiles… run." Scott said as his eyes became golden yellow.

Stiles turned towards the end of the hall just come across another set of golden eyes at the end of the hall.

"Scott… we have a problem…" Stiles said as the two teens became back to back.

His claws extended, "Stiles, I know." Like ice his voice became cold as he made a loud roar.

**Next chapter is going to be action packed, I promise you all that much. **

**And yay I added a Riley and Lydia moment.**

**What would you guys prefer, to all you shippers or whatever.**

**A Liley or a Riola ?**

**I felt like I was just getting good right towards the end /3**


	5. Chapter 5: when it rains

Chapter 5: When it rains

**Songs;**

**Count me in - early winters (the whole Lydia scene)**

**Happiness by the kilowatt - Alexisonfire (Death letter EP version)**

**This chapter actually took longer than I thought it would. **

**I would like to thank all my guess readers and the ones who follow/favorite my story.**

**It really means a lot.**

_The rain came down harder and harder followed by lightning and thunder._

_Derek stood facing his window in his dark gloomy new apartment._

_Bzz_

_Bzz_

"_Aren't you gonna answer that Derek?" his concerned beta asked._

_Derek knew who it was, it could only be Scott seeing how Derek didn't really have many friends in beacon hills. Isaac gazed back and forth from the phone then to Derek._

_Bzz_

_Bzz _

_Finally Isaac stood up, heading towards the phone but before he could grab it, the phone was snatched off the table. His eye narrowed towards Derek who now looked concern as he read the text. Isaac eye had then widen as he waited for his alpha to respond._

"_It's from Scott." Derek said as he continued to scan through the text._

"_He's in trouble." Derek looked to his beta with disbelief._

_He had so much on his mind with the alphas somewhere in town, Erica and Boyd missing, and his psychotic uncle returning from the dead._

"_Well we have to help him!" Isaac demanded._

_Derek eyes quickly shifted to a bright searing red as he looked towards his beta._

* * *

"Stiles don't stop!" Scott shouted to him as the two sprinted down the hall.

Suddenly Stiles had stopped and began to and huff and puff. "Scott, I-I-I can't run anymore."

He stuttered with a burning chest, his lungs were on fire.

"No Stiles you have too!" Scott tried to tug on him but he was then rammed into a locker by a man with sandy brown hair and piercing grey eyes. He stood over Scott, growling and showing his sharp fangs.

He grabbed Scott by his shirt and lifted him into the air bashing him against the schools locker.

He then tossed Scott on to the floor and turned his cold gaze to Stiles.

Scott claws quickly extended as he slashed the back of the man's calves and pushed him across the hall.

"C'mon Stiles!" the two then began running once again.

Scott had then made a pause, he had noticed Viola slowly stepping away from a man with cold steel blue eyes. "Scott? What's wrong now?" Stiles asked as he paused in his tracks as well.

"Look!" he pointed ahead towards Viola and the man.

Stiles eyes narrowed towards the direction Scott had pointed.

"Well we gotta do something!" Stiles suggested.

"Obviously!"

"Well don't yell at me!" Stiles replied as he ran his fingers through his short buzz hair-cut.

Both boys were frustrated, being chased by a two strong wolves, who wouldn't be?

"Well what's the plan?" Scott asked.

It was then when they heard a light giggle echoing through the silent hallway.

* * *

Derek and Isaac had finally pulled up in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High, "we gotta find a way in there." Derek said as he rushed towards the entrance doors.

"Wow Derek, fancy meeting you here."

The two boys quickly sprung around to see Rickey Stones wearing his famous devious smile. The rain came down hard and was starting to drip off their faces.

"Isaac go find a way in." Derek demanded as his eyes had changed to the bright searing red.

But the beta was hesitant about leaving his alpha alone with this man.

He didn't seem like much to Derek, but to Isaac this man had a disturbing presence around him.

"Isaac, go now!" Derek repeated.

Just like that, Isaac sprinted to the other side of the school searching for another way in.

He felt bad for leaving his alpha behind, but he didn't want disobey orders either.

"I see you got yourself a pair of new eyes." Rickey smirked as he stared Derek with his dark brown eyes.

"Has someone ever told you that red is not your color?" He said with a dark smirk.

Derek claws extended as his blood began to boil, he started growling.

"If only they were someone else's, someone who was more suitable for the role of alpha."

Derek then let out a loud roar just as Rickey's eye shifted to golden yellow and made his famous grin.

Suddenly Rickey extracted his claws and his eyes had returned normal. "I'd love to stay and catch up, but… he's here." Rickey smirked as he quickly left the area, "hugs and kisses to your sister for me." He ended with a laughter.

Derek wanted nothing more but to chase down Rickey and rip his throat out… with his teeth.

But he had more important matters to attend to at the moment, he needed to get inside the school to help out Stiles and Scott. But what did Rickey mean when he said "he's here"?

Who did he mean by that?

"It can't be…" Derek thought to himself.

* * *

"What are you…?" she said as she desperately tried holding back her tears.

Riley eyes were as cold as ice and steel blue, he avoided eye contact.

He knew he would eventually have to tell Viola, but wasn't expecting now.

He raised his lifted his eyes and locked contact with Viola glacier blue eyes.

"I need you to trust me and I promise we'll get out of here alive." He mouth became dry his voice became strained, as a single tear pushed its way through his right eye.

"Do you trust me." He repeated as he took a step forward to Viola, allowing his eyes to revert back to his normal dark coffee brown color.

She was scared, she took another step backward as he come closer.

"Hey!" Stiles and Scott came running towards the two.

"Are you guys okay?" Scott asked as he tried catching his breath.

Viola looked to Scott then to Riley, "what's going on?" she quickly asked as she wiped her tears away.

"We'll explain later but right now we need to get out of here" Scott said.

"Well any ideas?" Riley asked.

"We could go back to Mr. Harris classroom until we figure something out?" Stiles suggested as he crossed his arms.

All eyes had narrowed towards the pale goof.

"Lead the way." Riley said as he led out his arm.

The group quickly ran back to where they first started, Mr. Harris classroom, where they slammed the door tight.

"Did you get ahold of Derek?" the nervous Stiles whispered over to Scott.

"Yeah he should be on his way." Scott quickly responded.

"Now will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Viola was ever more frustrated and scared, she was practically panicking, the time was 7:55 pm and the sky was dark and pouring down rain.

Scott looked over to Stiles then to Riley.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Stiles started, leaving the group in utter silence.

"It's a terrorist attack!" with nothing more to say, Stiles threw out his arms.

Frustrated Viola rolled her eyes as she walked off to a corner of the large classroom, leaving the three men.

"Really? 'A terrorist attack'" Scott repeated as he slapped Stiles arm.

"I was under pressure and you two weren't doing anything!" Stiles exclaimed in a low voice.

"Scott, come with me to find a way out of here." Riley demanded.

Stiles looked over to Scott, concerned.

Scott nodded his head as he followed Riley out of the classroom.

"Stay here with her." Scott said to Stiles.

Stiles looked over to Viola, his heart was pounding and ready to explode right out his chest.

"Oh god…" he said to himself as he took a deep breath and walked over to the lonesome girl.

Viola sat at a desk going through her phone.

"I can't get a damn signal!" she slammed her phone down on the desk.

"Hey, calm down. If there's anyone who can get us out of here its Scott." Stiles sat next Viola, hoping to comfort her.

Viola looked up to Stiles with fear in her eyes.

"His eyes were blue…" she muttered.

Stiles eye slowly widen, "he's a werewolf…" he muttered to himself.

"What!?" Viola exclaimed.

* * *

Scott and Riley both wandered around the school.

"I know what you are." Scott said

"That's cool." Riley replied, "I know what you are too."

Suddenly a smirk grew on the two boy's faces.

They then heard aloud roar from the end of hall.

It was a girl with bright golden yellow eyes and jet black hair.

"Hello Riley." the girl said with an evil grin.

"You know her?" Scott whispered over to him with an eye brow raised.

Riley dropped his head, "if she's here then so is Alec" he thought to himself.

"Sadie." Riley growled as his eyes quickly changed to steel blue, his claws extended as he chased down the long raven hair girl.

"Riley wait!" Scott shouted.

Behind him was the man from earlier." Don't worry about Riley, you're fighting me now."

Scott sprung around to a man who wore a long dark peacock coat and sandy brown hair.

It was the man who had attacked him and Stiles earlier.

The man threw his claws towards Scott.

Scott quickly ducked under them man's sharp claws and slashed his waist with his claws.

The two growled at each other as they revealed their sharp viscous canine teeth.

* * *

Lydia Martin sat in her colorful bright room staring at her large window and gently stroking down her strawberry blond hair with her favorite brush.

"What do you think Scott is doing?" Allison sat on the edge of Lydia's bed looking through their schools year book.

Lydia didn't reply, she looked as if she was lost in another world just staring at her mirror.

Her eyes narrowed down to a photo of Jackson and her inside a picture frame. Her eyes were the size of golf balls. After glaring at the photo for almost a full 5 minutes, she and laid the photo down.

"Lydia are you okay?" Allison joined the strawberry blonde at the mirror.

Still all Lydia could think about was Jackson, how they first met, how would watch the notebook together, and how he gave her the key to his house after they had sex.

"_Do… you… still… love me…?"_ the words echoed her through her head like haunting memories as she thought about his bright ocean blues and his smirk that he always gave her.

She just couldn't forget him, he was leaving for London, and he was leaving her behind after all that had happen between them.

Finally, what Riley had told her began to echo through her head as well.

"_A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying"_ she thought about his grin and his innocent coffee brown eyes.

"Lydia!" Allison snapped.

"Yes?" Lydia looked over to her best friend.

"You were like a zombie for a second." Allison managed a smile.

"Do you think the new boy Riley is cute?" Lydia quickly changed the conversation and went back to brushing her hair.

Puzzled, Allison could only laugh, she wasn't sure on how to respond to the question.

Of course she thought he was cute, she was nervous every time she walked right pass him during passing time in the hall ways.

But she had missed Scott… a lot and with all the werewolf drama going on things were only difficult and awkward between the two.

The loss of her mother also made it hard.

"Come on, let's go out." The dark brown hair girl said as she left the mirror.

"Um, okay. Where?" Lydia followed Allison out the room like a lost puppy.

* * *

Stiles sat in the abandon classroom with Viola when he had got a text from Isaac.

"Help is here." Stiles said he ran to the door.

"Viola stay here!" Stiles exclaimed as he ran out the room letting the door slam behind him.

"Wait what! Stiles!" Viola chased him to the door.

"Ugh!" she slid down the door running her pale hands through her long hair and buried her face into her knees.

Stiles ran down to the lobby to see Derek and Isaac desperately trying to budge the door. "Stiles!" Derek shouted.

"It's locked!" Stiles replied as he tried to pull on the door.

"Get back!" Derek exclaimed

"Wh-what the hell is he doing?" Stiles muttered with a confused expression on his face.

Derek had smashed through the door with his arms protecting his face.

Behind him was curly haired beta.

Stiles was speechless, with one hand on his hip and the other on his head he was puzzled.

"How the hell am 'I suppose to explain this to the principal!?" said an angry Stiles.

"Just come on!" Derek then sprinted after Scott's scent.

Isaac walked over to a confusingly lost Stiles.

"Is someone else here?" he asked the short haired boy.

"Uh yeah, Viola and Riley." Stiles replied as he cleared his throat, allowing the event that just occurred to sink inn.

"Alright I'm gonna go her" Isaac said as he dashed through the halls.

* * *

Riley had continued to chase down Sadie all around the school.

Her giggling made is easier, Riley was only getting more irritated.

He had finally made it to the school's enormous gym.

Inside the gym was man who looked as if he was waiting for Riley

"Ah, Riley, there you are." Said a man with dark brown slicked back hair and eyes that were almost coal black. He wore a long peacock coat that went down to almost knee length.

On the side of him was his long raven black hair beta, Sadie.

"It seems I have found… again" He ended with a smirk.

"Richard…" Riley muttered in fear.

"Good to see you too, my boy" Richard had a smirk across his face.

* * *

_BAM!_

Scott was thrown against a locker then tossed down the hall way.

He quickly jumped up and growled towards Alec, who looked to be about the same age as him and Stiles.

Alec grabbed Scott by his neck and raised him into air.

"You're weak" Alec said as he dropped Scott on to his stomach.

Scott quickly jumped to his feet and swung his sharp claws.

Alec grabbed him by his wrist and quickly swung his claws.

Scott had caught Alec by his wrist.

The two had then locked eyes and growled towards each other.

Alec shoved Scott up against the wall.

Scott quickly lifted both his feet and threw them into Alec chest, sending him flying backwards.

Alec had become amused with Scott fighting.

He was then throw against the nearest locker by a man with searing red eyes.

"Derek!" Scott managed a grin.

Alec slowly stood up with his golden yellow eyes, he was ready to kill and his sight was set on Derek.

"Watch out he's strong." Scott warned the alpha.

"I'm stronger." Derek muttered as he engaged in battle with Alec.

Derek roared towards Alec before grabbing his neck and slamming him into the ground.

The beta struggled to get Derek off of him but was unsuccessful.

Derek shoved his claws into Alec chest, plunging out his heart.

Stiles stood in shock, he's never seen Derek actually kill someone like that.

Scott was also in shock.

"We have to go." Derek said as he chased after another scent.

What got Derek so pissed?

Scott began to think he was hiding something from him.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked the man who stood before him.

His heart was pounding and ready to explode like a time bomb.

He began to tremble in fear as beads of sweat dripped from his face.

"Isn't obvious?" Richard questioned.

"I came to collect my betas." He stated

"This town is full of potential werewolves… and then some."

"Richard!" Derek had pulled open the doors with Scott and Stiles by his side.

Everyone's attention was thrown to the angry Derek.

"Interesting, a Hale survivor." An amused Richard spoke, with his beta Sadie standing next to him like a statue.

"Your mother was such a wonderful alpha, Derek." Richard smirked.

Derek growled as he became furious with Richard.

"You don't know my mother." He stated.

"Oh, but I do." Richard replied.

Derek ended with a loud roar and dropped down on to his hands and feet like the wolf he was, he sprinted towards Richard.

"Sadie, please get rid of them. I'm going on a little tour around this piece of shit school." Richard commanded.

The long raven haired girl eyes had shifted to golden yellow as engaged into a fight with the mighty alpha Derek.

She skid claws, punches, and kicks all at Derek, but he was able to block them all.

"Should we help him?" Stiles whispered over to Scott and Riley in a hesitant voice.

But no one answered, they were too busy with being amazed at the ridiculously gorgeous beta battle with Derek.

She threw her sharp claws against Derek chest.

He let out a loud cry before he grabbed her by throat and tossed her across the gym.

She threw up her head and hissed the group of four then dashed out the gym.

"Should we chase her?" Riley asked as he ran to the alpha's aid.

"No, we need to get everyone out of here." Derek said

"Alright I'll go find Viola!" Riley said as he dashed out the gym.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked the alpha.

Derek stood in place ignoring Stiles, wondering why did Richard come back to beacon hills.

"_He's here" _Rickey's words echoed over and over in Derek's head.

* * *

Riley had chased Viola scent all around the school searching for her.

He quickly ran to a staircase where he came across a bloodied Isaac.

"Isaac what happen!" Riley shook Isaac hoping to wake him up, "Isaac!"

It was no use, Isaac was knocked out so he ran up to the staircase, leading to the rooftop of the school.

"Oh no…" Riley muttered with a frighten look on his face, he tried to hold back his tears from the horror sight.

"Dad…"Riley cleared his throat as he stumbled towards the sight of Richard holding a dangling Viola by her throat off the schools rooftop.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar?" Richard asked the omega.

"Please dad, I'll do anything… just leave her out of this." Riley pleaded.

"Now the thing is, I would love to. But I'm losing feeling in my arm and she's starting to slip."

Riley paused in fear.

"Think of this as a punishment for running away… again" he said as he released the pale girl sending her straight down to the ground.

"NO!" Riley ran to the edge just as his tears all came pushing through at once.

"Whoops, butter fingers?" Richard said with a smirk as he left Riley broken and confused.

"I'll be in beacon hills for a while. Tell your brother I said hello." He finished.

Riley stared down at the immobile bloody girl, it was if his heart had just sunk to the bottom of an ocean and drowned.

"Viola…" he held out his hand as if he was waiting for someone to grab it.

**Please leave a review on this chapter and tell me what you think?**

**I think the next chapter is going to be called "Relics"**

**Oh if you're wondering about Riley's mother then a huge flashback is coming.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please, please, please leave a review!**

**Oh and if you noticed, the chapters are getting longer!**


	6. Chapter 6: Relics

Chapter 6: Relics

**Thank you for my new followers and the people who support my story.**

**It really means a lot. This chapter was really emotional for me to write. **

**Anyway Im gonna start giving you guys signs for when the songs start now. (*)**

**songs;**

**Torch Song - Shady bards**

**Medicine -Daughter.**

**the second song really matches the spot I have it at.**

**They go in order the way they're listed.**

_No…_

_Not again…_

* * *

*"_This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" he muttered as he stumbled down the steps heading towards her aid. "Not again!" he fought back the tears as hard as he could but they somehow managed to push their way through. He zoomed through the halls as fast as he could until he finally reached out side, whipping his head left to right searching for the girl's body. "Viola"! He shouted when he spotted her limp body, Riley quickly slid to her aid, placing her head on his forearm. "I can save her. I can save." He muttered over and over again. "Shit!" he exclaimed as blood began to pump from her mouth, her heartbeat began to slowly go faint. "Please I can save her." He continued. Stiles ran to Riley side with a look of disbelief, he took a deep a breath before looking at the sight again. Riley sobbing became drowned out by the rain._

"_Oh man…" Stiles said with eyes the size of golf balls. Was she breathing, was he was wondering. He extended his hand out towards Riley, "get away!" he snapped at Stiles with his steel blue eyes locked on Stiles as if he was ready to kill. His revealed his canines, they were sharp as ever. Stiles backed away the two, he wasn't sure what to do. He could feel Riley's pain as he thought back to when Peter had attacked Lydia and how all he could do was watch as she felled and became a bloody pulp. He knew exactly what it was like to feel helpless as someone he cared about could possibly be dead and he wasn't able to do a thing about it._

"_I can save her, I can save her." He heard Riley repeating with pain in his voice._

* * *

An oxygen mask was placed over her face as she laid limp body on a gurney. Nurses and doctors rushed her in. "Okay what happen!?" asked a shouting Melissa McCall. "Witnesses say she was hit by a car." Replied a nurse. "This girl needs medical attention, it's amazing she's still breathing." Said another. "She's not going to make it!" said Melissa as they raced through the halls heading to the back. One nurse even tried keeping her awake while the other nurse tried wiping the dried up blood stains that covered her entire face.

Riley sat in the main lobby of the beacon hills hospital where he patiently waited for someone to give him the news. Derek and Isaac had left the school, Scott and Stiles were on their way to join Riley after they made sure everything was okay.

Nurses walked by but none with an answer, all he could do was wait.

"We got another one!" a nurse said as they brought in the body of a comatose Mr. Harris.

"This one was found in beacon hills high." They took him straight to the back towards a room.

"Please be okay." Riley repeated over and over to himself, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Viola. Over and over again, he knew it was his fault for what happened to her.

* * *

_Scott raced through the halls of beacon hills searching for Riley, but no one was nowhere to be found. Even Alec lifeless body was gone from where Derek had supposedly killed him. "Riley!" Scott shouted. He came across Derek who had an unconscious Isaac over his shoulders. "Scott we gotta move! Let's Go!" Derek growled as he ran straight for the lobby. "What about Riley!?" the omega replied as he desperately tried to keep up the alpha "I couldn't find him, now come on!" Derek continued. "Well what about Stiles!?" Scott shouted. The two made a pause in their track. "Look… Stiles is outside waiting for you. Now we only minutes before the cops get here so let's go!" the two raced their way outside the school. "Stiles!" Scott shouted as he whipped his left to right looking for his buzz cut friend. It was then when he spotted Stiles standing over a crouched down Riley. "Oh no…" Scott muttered to himself as he dashed to the scene._

"_Scott!" Derek shouted after him._

_His jaws were dropped to the tragic sight of blood stains all around Viola's mouth, her eyes were shut tight. "I promised…" said a sobbing Riley. Both Scott and Stiles were speechless and they took a glance to each other. He had focused his hearing onto the Viola chest, hoping to catch a heartbeat. "Riley! She's still alive, but you have to hurt and get her to a hospital me and Stiles will be there with you soon!" he told the depressed Riley._

* * *

"Derek what is going on!?" Scott was frustrated with all the lies and secrets that Derek had hid from him. They marched their way out of the parking lot of the high school, the rain had finally stopped and the moon had shine bright.

"Go home, Scott." Derek said as he walked off, trying to avoid the omega.

"This doesn't concern you." He told them.

"It does when innocent people are getting hurt!" Scott exclaimed as he followed Derek out into the empty, quite parking lot.

"That guy seemed as if he knew you Derek…" Stiles replied in low a tone. His fear over Derek had once again got the best of him.

Derek turned facing the three teenagers, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. "His name is Richard Stones." He said. "His family are like mine, genetically born werewolves. They're also pack rival. The stones were to leave beacon hills after my family claimed it as our territory. Richard has a sick obsession with my mother." Derek

continued.

"So is he and Riley related?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Derek glared over to Stiles.

"Well yeah, Riley last name is Stones last time I checked…"he muttered to the angry Derek. "If that's true then we have to get to the hospital, the police are on their way anyway." Derek said as he marched off to his black Chevy Camaro, followed by his curly hair tall slender beta Isaac.

"What now Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Derek is gonna kill him… we have to get to Riley first!" Scott exclaimed as he raced to Stiles jeep. There was more to the Stones and Hale family history than Derek was telling them. Or maybe they just didn't know the reason for Riley coming back to beacon hills.

"What's the plan Derek?" Isaac asked his alpha, but Derek ignore the curly haired beta. His eyes were set on the road.

* * *

Riley sat outside Viola room while her parents talked to the doctors.

*He had focused his hearing on to the doctors and Viola parent's conversation, from what he heard Viola didn't make it, she had suffered too much blood loss. Her mother had suddenly clung herself on to her husband letting out her cries. "Thank you." was all her father could say before he walked away with a tear and a faint smile, alongside his light brown haired wife. Viola looked a lot like them both. She had her father's glacier blue eyes and dark hair but she resembled her mother in the face.

The couple walked over to a disbelief looking Riley, his eyes could tell everything, how sorry he was, how terrible he felt, and how scared he was feeling. "I'm sorry!" Riley said as he tried avoiding eye contact with the couple. He cleared his throat hoping he could speak. "It's okay, son" her father looked to Riley as a tear left his face, he placed his hand on Riley's shoulder. He gave Riley a faint smile before leaving the hospital.

As the couple walked by Riley could hear his own heartbeat that grew louder and louder by the second. He quickly stormed to the nearest bathroom where he locked himself in. he started from the walls, then to the toilet stools and forced himself back to the walls. His hands began to throb in pain but that didn't stop him. He yelled and screamed in pain and finally he stopped at the bathroom sink and began to rinse his face with water. He started panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes narrowed up towards the mirror where he met his cold steel blue eyes gazing at him. Riley took a deep a breath trying to calm himself down, "you did this! This is all your fault!" he shouted to the mirror. He slowly began to break down in tears all over again.

Riley crouched over in a corner waiting for his tears to finally end.

He walked down the halls searching for Viola's room, his thoughts, his guilt, his emotions all surrounded him like a noose around his neck. His breathing became heavy but before he knew it, he was standing right over her restful body. Tears quickly began rolling off his face and down to Violas cheeks. It was almost hard for him to look at the broken girl, she would no longer be able to finish her painting from earlier today, and Riley was to blame. "I can't let this happen again." His tears had finally come to an end as he thought about when he first laid his eyes on her. And how had promised that they would make it out the school alive, but only she didn't. And the pain was eating him alive, it reminded him of that night his mother died. Like that night he felt as if his soul had darken a bit more.

* * *

Derek stormed through the parking a lot heading inside the hospital.

"Derek!" Scott shouted from afar.

"Stay out of my way, Scott." Derek faced the omega.

"You can't go in there and just kill him!" Scott tried to convince the irritated alpha, but nothing Scott said seemed to get through.

"Are you going stop me!?" Derek challenged the lone wolf.

"If I have too…" Scott said with confidents in his voice just as his eyes became golden yellow, his sharps claws extended.

Derek had cracked his neck just as his eyes shifted to a searing bright red, he crinkled his nose before letting out a growl.

Stiles and Isaac came surrounding the two, "hey Scott I don't know if you noticed but we're in front of a hospital with people in it! Let's put the claws away, okay?" Stiles muttered.

"Yeah let's listen to Stiles" Isaac agreed.

Neither of the two listened, Scott and Derek locked eye.

"Derek!" all eyes narrowed to the front of the hospital where Riley stood.

"Riley no!" Scott shouted.

Riley stood facing the alpha.

"I don't know too much of our family history but I do know one thing…" Riley eyes had slowly changed to steel blue.

"Richard has to be stopped and I'm asking to let me join your pack and help you."

Stiles jaw had suddenly dropped, Isaac looked puzzled and dumbfounded, and Scott stood waiting at the same time concerned but a grin had found its way across his face. He waited for Derek's answer patiently.

Riley held out his hand, "Please, Derek…" he pleaded.

* * *

Peter stood facing the window in his nephew new apartment with a storm that was slowly letting down.

"Peter Hale… My favorite amongst the Hale family, well besides the stunning Talia of course." Richard Stones greeted the beta.

"I see you only brought one beta?" Peter wondered.

"It just so happens to be the smokin' one at that." Peter winked to the raven haired beta, Sadie.

"No, I have more." He stated, "Well 'had' more." Richard corrected.

"Well where are they now?" Peter turned facing the mighty alpha.

Richard snickered before he answered. "Some are around, some are dead."

Peter's eyes bucked, he wasn't expecting Richard to say some of his betas were dead.

"Are you trying to be a part of the alpha pack?" Peter asked as he squinted his eyes, he braced himself for Richards answer.

"No silly." Richard responded. "I want to kill them." He ended with a smile.

**What do you guys think?**

**Whatever you're thinking about Riley and the night his mother died, then you are half right. (if you're thinking what Im thinking)**

**in the next chapter we will finally learn a little bit more on what happen the night Riley mother died.**

**And I'll be introducing a new face.**

**Leave a review on what you think ?**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Blood

Chapter 7: Bad Blood

**I'd like to thank all the followers who follows the Story.**

**songs: **

**How Old is your soul - combichrist**

**Wtf is wrong with you- combichrist**

**A dedication - washed out**

*Scott and Isaac sat on the couch watching the two spar, they looked entertain. Scott was impressed and shock to see how hard of time Derek was having a difficult time trying to avoid the betas attacks. Both Derek and Riley were dripping with sweat as their spar became more and more intense. Riley threw sidekicks, claws, elbows and whatever else to beat Derek. He even tried grappling with the alpha. His 7 years of kick boxing and wrestling was starting to pay off.

He swung his fists faster and faster aiming for the searing bright red eyes but the alpha was fast and was able to avoid every inch of the blue eyed betas fist. He kicked Riley straight in his chest, sending him flying to the pole that kept the alphas apartment steady. As Riley made impact with pole, he dropped to his knees letting out a low growl. His head shot up to the alpha reveal his steel blue eyes and sharp canines. Riley dashed over to the alpha, extending his claws with every step he took he swung them straight to Derek's chest but once again Derek avoid the extended claws and side stepped Riley, then quickly wrapping his large arm around his neck, leaving Riley in a head-lock.

Scott and Isaac sat on the couch watching the two spar, they looked entertain. Scott was impressed and shock to see how hard of time Derek was having a difficult time trying to avoid the betas attacks.

"Breathe…" Derek told the blue eyed beta as he slowly released him.

Riley was beyond pissed, he felt the only way to actually end anything was to end the man who started it all for him. The man who caused him so much in his 17 years of living. The man who made him kill his mother.

* * *

_Riley sat on top of a blonde hair man, pounding his face over and over and over. The golden yellow eyed beta began to spit blood. "Riley! That's enough!" said Richard Stones alongside his dozens of betas from Sadie to Alec and more. "Riley! Stop!" Richard shouted again. "If you ever come near my mother again, I'll fucking kill you!" Alec dragged an angry Riley off the bloody pulp. His eyes were full of rage, they were a golden yellow. _

"_Calm down!" Richard demanded as he placed his palm onto Riley's shoulder. "Dad…" he suddenly snapped out of berserk state and had found a sudden peace: his anchor._

"_Now what happen?" Richard asked as he comforted his son._

"_He tried attacking mom!" Riley snapped at his father, at the time his parents weren't together, she wasn't happy that Richard had taken all three of their children and added them into his pack of wolves._

_A devious grin grew upon his face as he gave the blonde haired beaten beta a death glare. "Alec, why don't you take my son here home?" he suggested with a faint smile. But the smile was obviously fake, Richard felt no sympathy for anyone not even his own children at times._

_Alec was the muscle of the 15 betas that served under Richard, each possessing their own special talent to why Richard had made them their part of his group. The two betas left the warehouse without another word. No one would have dared to cross Richard._

_Moments after the two left, the other betas all circled Richard and the bloody blonde. "John, please stand." Richard said as he folded his hands behind back, he waited for the beat to rise. "I did everything you told me to do…" John began to choke on fear. "Yes you did." Richard began to circle the beta who had bloodstains running down his lips. "But now there is no use for you any longer." He whispered into the betas ear. John knew what was coming, he closed his eyes bracing himself for the worst. Richard jammed his hand into John's back, with ease he was able to plunge out his betas heart and John fell straight to the ground like a tower. Some betas in horror to see another one gone so soon. Sadie was used to it by now, she felt lucky to still be alive and with Richard for as long as she has been. The betas knew if they were to run, Richard would only find them and kill them one by one._

_Richard eyes had a sudden shine as he could feel his own power growing._

_Sadie wondered what did John do to deserve his sudden death, but she wouldn't question the mighty alpha, no one would question him._

* * *

Scott followed Derek and Riley around the loft, "but Derek, the Argents need to know about this!" Scott tried convincing him into getting the hunters to help them out with the Richard problem. But Derek wanted nothing to do with Argents, especially Allison who tried killing him and his pack. Derek also felt they have something to do with Boyd and Erica ascent. Isaac sat quietly on the couch hoping that Derek would convince Scott into changing his mind and NOT let the Argents help. Gerard still gave Isaac the creeps whenever he would think about him. He also hated Allison for stabbing him in the back the night Gerard tried killing them all and stealing Derek's alpha abilities.

"Please Derek!" the omega pleaded in frustration. Riley looked over to the omega to see for the first time he wasn't with Stiles.

Derek stared out the window in his loft, he felt like Scott underestimated him and his abilities. "It's too soon Scott. Leave them out of this." He was referring to the loss of Allison mother, even though everyone hated her Derek knew what it felt like to lose a mother. Scott eyes had wandered around the room to an Isaac whose head was in his hands and to a Riley who was extremely loss on the conversation. The only thing he was actually sure about was that just like Derek, he hated the argents as well.

Scott left the loft with his head down, he was disappointed in Derek's stubbornness into admitting they did need help. Richard killed an innocent girl two nights ago and no one knows why. Richard needs to be stopped and Scott would do anything at this point to make sure he was, even if it meant having to go behind Derek's back, then he would.

* * *

Everyone else was at school. Stiles felt a little uncomfortable not having his partner in crime at school with him, in fact none of the gang was at school. No Isaac, no Allison, and no Scott. But he knew after would had happen two nights ago, things would have to be a little different until they figured out what was going on. Alone, Stiles entered his chemistry class. The only good part of being in this class today was two things: Mr. Harris was out for a while dealing with his head injuries and Lydia sitting awkwardly alone at her desk. He felt maybe he had a chance, there was no flirty Riley nor an asshole Jackson around.

"Here goes nothing." He said before rushing to the seat but just like that, Lydia quickly slammed her hand down on to the chair beside her. "This seat's taken." She said with her a preppy smile.

It was 5 minutes into class and Stiles saw no one at the seat. "Lydia… by who!?" he snapped at her. The strawberry blonde eyes began to wander around the class room, desperately looking for an answer. "By… my purse." She quickly said as she placed her purse on to the seat.

"Um, Sir can you please take a seat?" it was a substitute teacher with dark brunette hair and olive green eyes. She obviously seemed just as lost as Stiles when usually Mr. Harris is teaching the class. "And ma'am can you move your bag so he can sit?" she continued with a bright smile. Lydia looked to the women at the chalk board with her death glare before she snatched her purse off of the chair.

"Good now we can began class." The women started as she took a piece of chalk and began to write down her name. I'm Ms. Blake and I will be your substitute for the day." She said with a perky smile. Lydia focused her attention on a picture she was currently drawing. "Is that a tree?" Stiles whispered over. "Yup." Lydia replied without removing her eyes from the drawing.

"Now I don't normally substitute for chemistry, seeing how it isn't my strong point. So would anyone like to fill me on what we are doing?" the sub questioned the class. But no one answered. She stood awkwardly with her eyes going left to right waiting for a response.

"So it's one of those classes…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Scott had just walked into Allison new apartment building. This place is huge, he thought to himself. It was then when he caught on to a scent, a werewolf scent. His head whipped left to right till finally he noticed a familiar long black raven haired girl. The girl from the night he and Stiles as attacked after school and the night Viola was killed, it was Sadie. She looked at him through the crowd of people with her glowing golden eyes. What was she doing her? And Why?

*She then gave him a sadistic wink just Scott extended his sharp claws, she then ran towards an open elevator, slipping right between the doors.

Scott was too late, the elevator was gone. He growled as he searched for a different path and finally he saw the stairs. From the looks of it, she was heading to Allison's floor. Scott quickly dashed up the stairs racing the elevator and hoping to get to Allison before Sadie did.

He stood facing the elevator waiting for it to open but when it did no one was in there. "What the?" Scott thought to himself with a puzzled expression. He could have sworn he saw Sadie enter this exact elevator.

_Ding_

He quickly turned towards the noise to see there was another elevator, Sadie had ran sprinted around the hall.

As Scott turned the corner of the hall he approached a waiting Sadie who was waiting towards the end of the hall with her claws extended, a smug grin, and her golden yellow eyes.

Sadie blew Scott a kiss, taunting him but he didn't phased, he sprinted towards the waiting Sadie pinning her up against the end wall with his arm against her throat. "What are you doing here!?" he gave the dark brunette a low growl as his eyes lit up.

"She's with me." Scott eyes narrowed towards the direction of the voice, it was Richard.

"I was going to pay the Argents a little visit, but since you're here I think you can give Riley and Derek this message for me?" He said to Scott as he slowly stepped closer to his beta and the omega and with a devilish grin he wore so well. It must have flowed through the blood seeing how Riley wore the same grin every day. Scott thought to himself how he ended up facing Richard. "Come Scott, let's go for a walk." He looked over to Sadie before walking towards Richard.

* * *

Class was over and Lydia was her locker looking into her mirror. "You are so conceited." Stiles said. Lydia paid no attention to Stiles, she gently traced her red lipstick around her soft lips.

Seeing Lydia put on her lipstick almost made Stiles mouth watery, he gazed at her like a zombie craving flesh. She slammed her locker snapping him out of whatever trance he was locked in, "where's that new boy?" she looked down the hall to an empty space where Riley's locker was.

"Huh?" he thought to himself. "Oh! Probably with Derek, he's going through a tough time at the moment." Stiles replied. "He's been absent for two days Stiles." Lydia looked towards the goofy buzz-cut teen. "You can't rush depression Lydia!" he mocked the strawberry blonde. She thought to herself for a moment while still staring towards Riley's locker. "Do you know where he lives?" she asked. Stiles was uncertain on rather to tell the truth or to lie to her, but how could he lie? Without a second guess he told her the truth. "He lives like right down the street from me." Stiles continued. "Can you take me there?" She asked with her innocent olive green eyes locking a stare on to Stiles eyes.

* * *

He was slid across the floor as his back made impact with a Derek's wall. Riley quickly got to his knees as he felt the rage taking over.

"Who do you think you can protect fighting like that?" Derek began to taunt him.

Isaac looked over to Riley who was on his knees and his head facing the ground.

"So Viola death?"

Riley shut his eyes, trying to block out the thoughts and memories of his failed promise to her.

"I suppose you're just going to let Richard get away with that?" Derek said.

"Shut up." Riley growled.

"Hey Derek I think that's a little too far." Isaac intervened.

"What about your mother?" Derek said.

The memories all came back at once like a flood.

Her smile, her eyes, her voice, and the way she treated Riley out of the three. As a 6 year Riley was always next to his mom no matter the situation.

* * *

"_What do you suppose we do?" asked Alec as the two stood facing the moon in a grassy meadows. Less than 24 hours until the next full moon hit and Richard needed Riley to be a loose cannon. He stood like a statue plotting of ways on how to kill every emotion Riley felt, just to make him into his ultimate weapon. It finally dawned on him when he realized he would darker his soul and what better way was to do that than to kill an innocent. He would get Riley to kill both an innocent and his emotions by taking the life of the person he loved the most, his mother step mother Abigail._

"_But Richard, won't he just come right after you?" Alec asked the frightening alpha. Richard turned towards his beta with a devilish grin, "Are you questioning me, boy?" Richard asked. The fear came quick, it was like Alec had seen a ghost, and a lump forming in his throat, and his body slowly became covered in Goosebumps. Making eye contact with Richard was even scary. It was like he was the actual grim reaper himself. _

"_N-no…" he answered hesitantly._

"_Good, now let's not forget who has the power here." Richard ended with a grin as he walked right pass the nervous beta. It was almost as if someone had taken all the fear in Alec's body and thrown into mid-air. He was relief to the point where he dropped to his knees gagging._

_It was the night of the full moon and Riley was dragged into the ware house where Richard and his pack would have their meetings._

" _Get off of me!" Riley shouted._

"_With pleasure." Said a man as he tossed Riley on to the ground._

_The lights all turned on one by one and in the center of the ware house was Richard._

"_Dad? What's going on?" he asked his father._

"_My son." He started._

"_Tonight I have a very special treat for you." He ended with a grin._

_Riley looked behind him to see some of the other pack members behind the door, he then looked ahead to see the rest on the other side of the door._

"_I'm not gonna' fight you…" the betas suddenly busted into laughter, even the alpha chuckled for a bit._

"_Do you know how ridicules you sound, son?" he said between laughter's._

"_Then what's going on?" the beta quickly stood to his feet and his heart began to race._

"_Someone is going to die tonight." Richard said with a smug grin and his arms behind his back._

"_And it won't be you or none of us." He continued._

_The pack members began to fist pump the air as they cheered on their alpha and brought in a women with a black bag over her head and her hands tied behind her back._

"_I already killed a hunter," Riley chuckled a bit._

"_Not a hunter." Richard said as he gradually shook his head and began to walk towards the entrance._

_Riley's heart began to beat faster and faster, he felt as if it was going explode right in his chest. He hated killing people, he hated it with a passion._

_The betas snatched the black bag off the women's head revealing a brown haired women with pale cream skin and hazel eyes. She was scared, her eyes could show it all._

"_Mom…?" Riley eyes had suddenly widen to the size of golf balls._

"_I'm not killing her." He growled to his father._

"_Ohhhh!" the other betas began to rant. "Daddy's gonna' give you a spankin'" said one beta._

"_My son, I don't think you have a choice." Richard said as he took a step closer to the defenseless women._

"_That my mom!" he snapped at the alpha._

"_Your step-mother." Richard corrected._

"_Dad please!" he began to beg._

"_I wasn't expecting you to kill her without a little influences." Richard smiled._

_Riley looked over to his mother then to the full moon and back down to his mother, he could feel the tears forming as his eyes slowly shifted to a golden yellow._

"_I'll see you in the morning." Richard walked out the warehouse shutting the door tight._

_He walked over to his mother, she was scared but she wasn't crying._

_He ran his finger through the side of her head. "Don't worry about me." She said._

"_Mom are you crazy, I'm not going to kill you." Riley couldn't hold back his tears any longer knowing that there was a chance his mother would be dead by the morning._

"_I knew what I was getting myself into when I married your father." She said with a faint laughter trying to suppress the sadness in her voice. _

_He could feel pain jumping through his body._

"_I love you." Abigail muttered._

_Riley revealed his fangs to his mom before he lashed upon her._

* * *

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Derek walked over to his door to find a beaten to a bloody pulp, Scott.

He was coughing and wheezing.

"Scott what the hell happened?" Derek asked as he picked up the bloody Scott off the floor. "It was Richard…" said Scott as he coughed up more and more blood. Derek quickly caught on when he realized Scott wasn't healing right due to the wounds being caused by an alpha. "Isaac quick help me with Scott." Derek demanded of his beta as the two laid Scott gently on the couch. Riley stood in horror seeing the bloody Scott, he automatically knew it was Richard.

"See why we always listen to the alpha?" Derek said mockingly as he brought over a tool box.

"What are you going to do?" Scott questioned as he held on to his wound.

Derek smirked as he pulled out a wolfsbane stem, "I'm gonna' heal you." Derek said.

Riley laughed a bit as he leaned up against a pole studying the alpha and omega.

Isaac sat close not taking his eyes off the two as well.

"This might hurt… a lot" Derek said with another smirk before placing the stem on right next to Scotts large alpha wound.

A loud cry echoed through the entire loft.

"So what did he want?" Isaac asked, but Scott set his sight on to Riley.

"He wants to settle the bad blood between you two…" Scott said.

Riley stood awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the omega.

"No. Not happening." Derek said as he walked into his kitchen.

Riley ignored Derek.

"It's a trap." Derek finished.

"Could be…" Isaac said.

He thought to himself, this could be the only chance he had to kill his father and stop his killing his spree.

"Where and when?" Riley said.

All eyes were on Riley, shocked upon his decision Derek was disappointed.

"You don't have to help me Derek." He said.

Of course Derek wanted him dead too, but without a plan they wouldn't be able to do much. And Richard was more powerful than ever.

"You'll become an alpha if you kill him…" Derek said to Riley.

"Are you really ready to handle that responsibility?" Derek question the beta, but all Riley wanted was to get his mother revenge and kill Richard. He didn't care for being an alpha.

"Where and when?" Riley repeated.

Scott looked over to Isaac and Derek, thinking if he should tell him. Derek nodded his head.

"He said the ware house tomorrow night..." Scott answered.

* * *

Riley arrived on his front porch to a strawberry blonde waiting for him. "Lydia?" he was shocked to see her way out her. "Y-you weren't at school…" She said. Riley had a cocky grin on his face, "so you show up at my house?" he questioned.

"You came into the girl's bathroom to check on me…" she countered.

Riley was speechless as a smile appeared on his face.

"So are you going to invite me in?" Riley chuckled a bit. She was a very gorgeous strawberry blonde, her olive eyes grabbed him the most. Or was it her sassiness, he was amazed that Lydia was on his front porch. Riley ended with a grin as he and Lydia crept up the stairs heading to his bedroom. She noticed a portrait of a women who was maybe in her mid-30.

"Is this your mom?" Lydia asked

"Step-mother..." Riley corrected.

"What the hell are you really doing here, Lydia?" Riley questioned her.

She had her back facing Riley while she studied his room, I told you-

When she turned towards him, her lips barely touched his. "I… wanted to see if you were okay…" her eyes were locked on his.

"I find that hard to believe…" he said as he brushed her hair off her cheek.

"You shouldn't be here." He said before tilting his head towards her.

Finally theirs lips met once. Riley quickly pulled back.

"I shouldn't…" he said as walked towards his door.

Lydia stood still like a statue, staring at the carpet floor. I should get going she said as heading pass Riley but was suddenly pulled on. She turned towards Riley who held on to her hand.

"Don't go…" he said before he pressed his lips against her.

She pulled his shirt off just as Riley wrapped her legs around his waist, their tongues danced in upon each other's.

In the room next door, Rickey and Anna laid on their bed reading.

"Should we stop him?" Anna asked.

"Nope, tonight my little brother becomes a man." Rickey said as he continued flipping through the pages of "50 shades of grey."

*"I don't understand how you could read this piece of crap." He said before tossing the book on the floor and covering himself with his bed sheets. Deep down, Rickey could tell how his brother felt, without saying a single word to each other Rickey knew that Riley was dead on the inside. Who could blame him? His own father made him kill a women who only cared for him.

* * *

_His head shot up to a horrific sight, there was nothing blood splattered on the cold hard floor and walls. His eyes wandered around the disturbing sight til finally they hit a female body, her throat was slashed open, and her stomach was spilled out. Riley couldn't take his sight of the bloody girl. "Mom…" his eyes began to well up as he crawled closer and closer. When he finally reached her, the tears came at once. He looked to the blood that was on his fingertips._

_He shot his head to in to the air releasing a horror scream as his eyes shifted to a stainless steel blue._

**What do you guys think ? Please leave a review or PM on thoughts and suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8: Family Issues

Chapter 8: Family Issues

**This chapter is sadly shorter than my last few but the next chapter will make up for it.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Review, Comments, Hate Mails whatever are all appreciated!**

**Song;**

**Berlin-Snow Patrol**

"So what's the plan Derek?" Isaac sat on the old couch, watching his Alpha pace the floors back and forth. He wasn't sure on how to approach Richard.

Richard was always known to be extremely dangerous and would stop at nothing to kill whoever challenges him.

"Should we get Scott?" the curly haired beta asked.

"No!" Derek snapped at his beta.

Isaac was now confused knowing that Derek was going need all the help he could get if he wanted to beat Richard.

"So then what's the plan, Derek!?" he said as he ran his hands through his curly feather like hair.

Finally, Derek had a made a sudden pause in his steps and looked to his beta with his hand under his chin.

"Pack your things, we're leaving Beacon Hills." His eyes were cold and full of frustration.

"What!?" Isaac said as he jumped up from the couch and on to his feet and glared over to Derek.

"What about Boyd and Erica!?" he shouted.

"What about Scott and Riley!?" the curly haired beta continued as his voice became louder.

Derek could only stand still and avoid eye contact with the beta.

"We can still find Boyd and Erica but there's nothing I can do about Riley and Scott." Derek said. If they want to go off and chase after Richard that's on them." He continued as he headed up the steps of his loft.

The alpha wanted nothing more than to help them both but what could he possibly do. Richard was a powerful and feared alpha who was also unpredictable, there was nothing more he could do.

* * *

He woke up to a pale arm wrapped around his waist as he slowly turning his head towards the arm. He then noticed a gorgeous silently sleeping strawberry blonde. Riley laid in place with a smile of relief and happiness knowing that Lydia Martin stayed through the whole entire nigh with him. It had been a while since someone made him feel a sudden happiness since his mother's death. It was her four month anniversary of being dead, and with all the Richard drama going on he needed a friend, he needed closure.

He quietly crept out of his bed, leaving the sleeping beauty behind.

Riley walked down his stairs leading him to the living room where his brother waited patiently for him. "Ah, you're finally up." Rickey said. He wore a black leather jacket with his favorite brown slim straight legged denim jeans and black hush puppies boots. "What's going on?" Riley asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Rickey gave his brother a slick grin as he replied, "We're going a on a little brotherly love get-away trip."

He stood still feeling awkward about his brother wanting to go on a 'brotherly love trip'. Riley was no idiot, he knew his brother despised every bone in his body from head to toe. "C'mon, I'm hungry." Rickey said with his famous grin as he left walked out the front door.

"You go in, you order the food and that's all!" Rickey exclaimed to his younger brother as they sat outside of their favorite Coney Island restaurant.

"But why me!?" Riley shouted over to his brother.

"Because I said so and I'm the older brother now get your ass out the car and get my food!" the two siblings shouted back and forth to each other till finally Riley stepped out the car and stormed into the restaurant.

Rickey smiled at his brother watching as he quickly entered the Coney Island. Rickey was amused.

His grin of amusement slowly faded when he noticed a man with sandy brown slicked back hair and bright blue eyes.

His nostrils flared as he jumped out the car, "if I had a penny for every time I had to see your ugly grin I think I'd be rich. What about you?" Rickey stared Peter Hale in the face. "And here I 'am trying to help you." Peter's grin extended as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Rickey grin began to extend now.

The two stared each other in the eyes, Peter ready to taunt and Rickey ready to kill.

"Are you sure about that?" Peter replied.

"Because Richard isn't going to stop because his son is having a little post-meltdown." Peter said.

"Do you know what he wants?" Rickey questioned.

Peter had a short sigh as he locked eyes with the omega.

"You and I both know what he wants." He said with a smug grin.

"The alphas…" Rickey muttered.

Only an inch away from each other the two were ready to rip each other's throats out. They tried suppressing the urge to kill with a smug grin.

Peter stood in place as his grin fell apart.

He looked across the parking lot to see Riley with his dark coffee brown eyes. Peter could see that Riley was different from both Richard and Rickey.

"Only trying to help." Peter said as began to walk away.

* * *

The two brothers sat in an empty parking lot of an empty building stuffing their faces in their food. Rickey had just finished his carton of fries and was now moving on to his bacon cheese burger. Riley was astonished, his brother was eating as if he hasn't ate in days. "Are you gonna' finish that?" Rickey said with as he pointed over to Riley's half eaten burger. Riley could barely understand him, it was almost as if he was speaking another language.

He hesitantly shook his head side to side, "I'm not really hungry." He said before taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

Rickey snickered a bit before grabbing his brother's leftovers.

"I forgot to ask." Rickey started.

"Hm?" a puzzled Riley looked over to his older brother.

"How was the sex?" Rickey looked over to his brother who had spitted out most of his shake and began to choke.

"You knew!?" he said between coughs.

"No. No." Rickey said with a smirk.

Riley eyes had a sudden relief as he took another sip of his shake.

"She's screamer, that's all." Riley had spitted out more of his shake.

Minutes went by and the two brothers sat still in the car, staring out their windshield of the car.

"Tonight's the night mom died." Riley said.

"Step-mom." Rickey corrected.

Riley eyes narrowed over to Rickey.

"Why do you do that…?" Riley asked.

Rickey sat staring out his window as he thought back to when he had found out Abigail was killed by Riley.

He was sad when he found out.

"They say when a werewolf kills an innocent a bit of their soul darkens…" he tried to hide the sadness in his voice, but Riley could tell that his brother was hurt, more hurt than he has ever seen him.

"When you killed her, I felt a bit of my soul darken as well." Rickey's eyes began to swell up with tears.

"I've been fighting these tears for 5 months now." Rickey muttered as he pulled out a flask from his black leather jacket and took a sip of his favorite liquor, scotch.

"They say the first taste of this stuff is always terrible." Rickey said as he glared over to his brother with a faint smirk.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and Isaac all stood in Derek's loft, watching as the alpha took his bags to his open front door.

"So your mind's made up?" Isaac questioned the alpha.

"There's no other way." The alpha replied with his back turned towards against the three teens.

"Yes there is Derek, stay and fight!" Scott exclaimed as he slammed his palms onto the desk before him.

"Its suicide Scott!" Derek shouted back to the omega.

Stiles stood side by side to Scott and Isaac.

"Why fight a battle you know you can't win?" Derek muttered to the three.

"I'm with Derek on this…" Stiles said as he stepped away from the corner.

"Scott, look what he did too you!" Derek exclaimed.

Scott had looked back to when Richard had beaten him to a bloody pulp.

"He has to be stopped…" Scott muttered.

Derek had then looked through his large glass window and on to the setting sun. "Tonight's a full moon isn't it?" Stiles asked as his eyes followed Derek's dead stare.

He didn't answer, but everyone else already knew the answer.

"If you three were smart, you'd stay out of family issues…"

Derek quickly turned towards the entrance of the doorway where he was greeted by Riley.

"But you guys aren't smart, so I could really use all the help I can get to take down my father." Riley said.

"The four of us?" Isaac questioned.

Derek eyes had wandered to Scott and back to Riley.

"Tonight is the only chance we got… so please Derek, I beg of you." Riley entered the loft pleading, hoping for Derek's and his pack aid into defeating Richard.

The loft was full of silence and the sun was setting, the full moon was approaching beacon hills night time sky. Derek eyes had shifted to a searing bright red, "I'm in."

He said as he looked up over to Riley.

The group of four stood in front of the warehouse with the moon shining bright.

"It's time." Looked over to his left where Scott nodded his head, his eyes were full of confidents but his heart was racing. Riley then looked over to his Right where Derek and Isaac stood waiting patiently.

"I'm putting an end to all of this tonight… dad." Riley said as his eyes shifted to a steel blue, he was the first to enter the warehouse.

**The next chapter will be the last chapter before I do season 3**

**I will be wrap most questions that some people are wondering.**

**It will also be epic ;D**

**Also to make up for this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Monster Within

Chapter 9: The Monster Within

**The epic conclusion to season 2.5 (:**

**I would actually like to thank . for actually helping me.**

**Sadly this isn't the last chapter before season 3, I will actually be posting a part 2 of chapter 9 because this one was getting to long and was leaving what I felt the main objective of the chapter.**

**Song's;**

**Robot Koch- Nitesky (*)**

**Leave a review/comment/Pm on what you think.**

_His eyes were steel blue as he let out a scream that echoed around the warehouse._

_Riley shook the bloody lifeless corpses. "You aren't dead!" he shouted over and over again ignoring her slashed throat and the blood that had stained all around her mouth. "Mom wake up!" his eyes began to swell up and became bloodshot. "I didn't mean too…" Riley muttered._

_He wore his pain on his face, sobbing silently as he tried hard to fight back his coming tears._

_The door had suddenly opened and the sun had thrown light in to the shadows of the warehouse._

"_Rise and shine," Richard said as he entered the warehouse alongside three of his betas._

_Riley avoided eye contact with the pack that stood before him, he wanted do nothing but kill them and watch them burn._

"_C'mon pretty boy let's see those eyes." Said Richard with a devious grin but Riley ignored him._

_He had his eyes set on the cold hard ground._

"_What do you want?" Riley mumbled as he continued to stare the dusty ground._

"_Isn't it obvious? My son?" Richard asked._

_Riley didn't care, he lifted his dead mother into his arms and cradled her out of the warehouse without a single word._

_Alec and Sadie both gave Richard a glare, "He'll come around." Richard said with his hands behind his back._

"_What do you want us to do?" said another beta with bushy blond hair, he was taller than most. His name was Dakota._

_Well we can always go and find Deucalion, he ended with a smile._

* * *

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

I'm coming! The strawberry blond shouted at her front door as she ran down the staircase.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

"Jeez! Am 'I the only one who hears the door?" Lydia muttered as she pulled open her door and was surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Stiles… what are you doing here?" she asked.

He had quickly swallowed the lump in his throat, "Lydia, I need you to come with me." He muttered to the strawberry blond.

She lowered her sight to see the nose of a pistol was pointing to Stiles side.

Her eyes had widen with horror as a sudden gasp left her breath.

"And why is there a gun pointed at you." She whispered.

A man stepped from the side and into the door way the gun pointed to Stiles head, "Hi Lydia can you come with us for a second?" It was Rickey and he wore his devious smile proudly. "Please?" his eyes were darker than his younger brothers but he was very calm about the situation.

* * *

"It'll only be a moment." Rickey continued.

The pack of four had entered the warehouse, the scent of Abigail blood still haunted this place.

Riley's eyes had shifted to steel blue.

"You came." Richard stepped from the shadows the loomed in the warehouse.

"I see you brought your friends as well?" Richard said with his hands behind his back and a cocky grin.

"Not that it matters much." He said just as five of his betas stepped from the shadows.

"Where's the rest of them." He growled at his father with steel blue eyes set on him, ready to kill.

The warehouse was full of laughter, "believe it or not, but they are dead." He said as glared at his sharp claws that had extended from his fingertips.

Derek and Riley stood in horror, they knew what the monster who stood before them had done to his pack.

"When an alpha kills one of its own, their power is added on to him or her." Richard explained as his eyes shifted to a dark red.

Scott stood disgusted with the alpha, killing their own for power.

He then looked over to Derek, wondering if he would do such a thing.

Isaac eyes had shifted to a golden yellow as he let out a loud roar.

"I guess it's time." Richard said before his five betas dashed over towards Derek's pack.

The two packs collided, Riley had faced off with Sadie.

He swung his claws as his fast as he could aiming for her throat, but the long haired beta was quick, flexible, and was untouchable. Riley became annoyed with the girl, "fight back!" He shouted to her.

An evil grin expanded on her face as threw her claws against Riley's chest then sprung around and kicked Riley's jaw. Blood flew from the corner of his lips as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

Scott and Isaac had doubled teamed one beta named Tory who was as muscular as Alec, he was slow.

Isaac threw his claws into Tory's side while Scott had slashed his jaws.

The huge beta didn't seem fazed by the wounds he had obtained.

"Scott now what?" Isaac whispered over to the omega with his fist held up to his face.

The two teens were panting, Scott felt as if his lungs were going to explode.

"Are we even hurting him?" Scott whispered back.

Tory looked to the boys revealing his canines before he sprinted towards them once more.

"Isaac!" Scott warned the beta as he dashed out of the rampaging betas way.

Isaac neck was caught between the large betas arms, he began choking the life out of the curly haired beta.

Isaac desperately tried shaking Tory off of him.

Scott quickly leaped into the air and threw his claws across into the betas neck, causing Tory to drop Isaac and gripped his blood gushing wound that trailed across his throat.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall?" Scott said with a grin, watching as the beta collapsed to the ground as blood continued trickling from his throat.

Both Isaac and Scott looked over to the alpha who took on three betas at once, with ease Derek was able to block and counter their attacks until finally they all fell down.

Richard grin became cold as he set his sights on Isaac, Derek, and Scott.

"Impressive." He said with a cold stare as he took a step forward towards the three.

"But I'm afraid that the real fun starts now." His eyes became a darker red than normal alphas eyes.

"Get ready." Derek said as he was the first to charge into Richard.

The two alphas battle fiercely: Derek swung his sharp claws towards Richard's chest, but Richard quickly grabbed him by his wrist and launched him back towards the two teens.

"You can do better than that Derek." Richard hissed towards the alpha as he revealed his canines.

"He's strong." Scott muttered over to Derek as the three stood on their feet.

"Stay behind me." Derek growled as he sprinted towards Richard, followed by Isaac and Scott as the three desperately tried to get a hold of Richard.

But Richard was faster and stronger, he quickly backed fist Isaac, sending him into a pile of crates.

Derek then swung his fist towards Richard once more, but this time the alpha had ducked under the punch and quickly threw an upper-cut into Derek's chin.

Scott threw his claws, slashing Richards face.

Blood trickled down off his face as he stumbled backwards, struggling to keep his balance on the ground.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, boy?" Richard asked as he covered his face with his hand, stopping the bleeding. Isaac ran to the omegas side, ready to go back into battle with the powerful alpha.

"You can't win." Richard said with a chuckle as his wound slowly began to heal.

Scott and Isaac looked troubled but wasn't backing down.

"What's the plan?" Isaac whispered over to Scott with his golden yellow eyes set on the dangerous alpha.

Scott didn't have an answer, he wasn't sure on what do either.

"Look for an opening." Scott muttered towards the curly haired beta as began wheezing and panting.

* * *

Riley was thrown against the ground, struggling to defeat the vicious Sadie.

She grabbed him his collar and lifted him into the air, "you don't have to do this…" he said with a mouth full of blood.

Sadie then switched her grip to his neck.

"You're right, I do what I want and what I want to do is what Richard wants." She grinned before tossing him to the ground.

Riley was on his knees as the dark crimson liquid pour dripped from his mouth, blood began to stain his teeth.

Sadie marched over to the boy and shoved her extended claws into his back, forcing him to watch his friends fall helplessly to Richard.

He held the two teen's boy by their throats, Isaac in his left and Scott in his right.

Richard even had his foot on Derek's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"See my son? You could have power just like this!" Richard exclaimed.

"But you chose to waste that gift and talent on nothing but a bunch of filthy punks!" Richard tossed the teens into the shadows of the warehouse.

"And for what!?" He questioned as he slowly stepped closer to his son.

"Revenge on a woman who isn't even your mother!? You lost a pack for nothing." He continued with an evil smile.

"Well let me tell you something, boy; omegas don't last long without a pack."

"No!" all eyes turned towards a struggling Derek.

"He's not an omega…" Derek said as he held on to his waist and growled towards Richard.

"He's a beta… of my pack." He finished.

Richard flared his nostrils has his breathing became heavy, "I've had it." He said to himself.

Riley's eyes had shifted to steel blue as he felt Sadie's grip slowly loosening up.

He quickly threw his elbow into her nose, causing Sadie to fell to the floor then sprinted towards Richard.

Riley leaped into the air but only to be gripped by his throat and slammed on to his back. Derek could feel the ground tremble from the force of the impact.

"You worthless piece of shit." Richard said.

"I gave you life and this is how you repay me?" Richard had no remorse in his eyes, he was finally ready to kill his son. He raised his claws into the air.

"Hey!" Richard raised his head towards the entrance of the warehouse where a man held on to a pistol pointing right at Richard.

"Who are you?" he said with a smug grin as he released his grip from his son's neck.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Scott said between coughs as he looked over to his gutless best friend.

"Sit tight Scott, I'm gonna save the day." The pale goof was trembling and sweating, he held the gun close to his chest but pointing directly at Richards's chest.

He thought back to his conversation with Rickey back in the car.

* * *

"_What's the big idea?" Stiles heart was racing as the three stood outside a warehouse into the shining bright light of the full moon._

"_Here." That was all Rickey had said with his hand still out as he tried handing Stiles a pistol._

_The goofy teenager and the strawberry blond took a glance towards each with fear in their eyes._

_Stiles could feel a lump form in his throat as his eyes began to swell up with tears._

"_I'm not shooting Lydia…" the nervous goof said._

_Rickey tried suppressing his laughter but couldn't hold it in no longer, "you're funny." He said as he wiped a tear away._

"_What is this for then?" he asked nervously._

"_You two are going to save the day." Rickey said with a cocky grin._

"_Wait why am 'I here?" the strawberry blond asked. _

_Rickey had took his eyes off Stiles as his grin expanded, "because my brother just doesn't sleep with anyone."_

_The words were like an arrow was shot to Stiles heart then stomped on remorselessly._

_He felt his whole world had fallen apart._

_Lydia eyes had dropped to the ground after the sight of Stiles looking as if he lost his best friend._

"_Do you know how to use this?" Rickey said as handed the gun towards the heart broken Stiles._

_He quickly perked up as if nothing had happened and said "yeah, my dad's a sheriff."_

"_The bullets in this gun are laced with wolfsbane."_

"_Are we killing a werewolf!?" he exclaimed._

"_Shhh!" Rickey and Lydia warned the goofy Stiles._

_He then pointed to his ear, warning him about their super hearing._

"_Try not to miss, there's only 3 bullets in there." Rickey said with concern as he watched Stiles jog into the ware house._

_Lydia began to run after him but tugged on by Rickey who had worn his devious smile once again. "Nah huh, I have something different for you." He said with his hand still on the sleeve of her shirt._

_Lydia's olive green eyes made contact with the man's dark brown eyes._

* * *

"You're going to shoot me?" Richard questioned with a smirk that was expended to the side of his cheek.

Stiles was scared, everyone in the warehouse could see it.

His heart beat was racing but he kept his cool and held the gun close with a certain amount of distant between him the target.

"Well then sweet cheeks, take your best shot." Richard taunted the boy with his arms spread out wide and a cocky grin on his face, he patiently waited.

_BAM!_

He pulled the trigger of the pistol, firing a silver bullet straight towards Richard's left side of his stomach.

He quickly cringed in pain as fell to his knees and hands, "what… did… you… do…" he said as held his bullet wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Everyone was in shocked as they looked over to an excited Stiles who bounced up and down then back to a Richard who was bleeding out of control.

Sadie laid on the ground in shock to her fallen alpha.

"What I tell you Scott! I just saved your ass!" there was nothing that could break Stiles feelings of accomplishment.

Derek was even in shock, he had always doubted Stiles and saw him as a gutless sarcastic little pain in the ass, but he even he was shock to see Stiles had actually saved him and his pack.

Stiles laughter was then drowned out by another, a darker tone of laughter had suddenly appeared. "Bravo boy." Richard said as he stood up on to his feet, ignoring his wound.

"Oh my god…" a lump had suddenly formed in Stiles throat as once again his fear had jumped on to him. Richard shoved his index and thumb fingers into his wound, plunging out the bullet. "Wolfsbane?" he growled at Stiles before his wound had closed up and healed as if it was never there. Richard then sprinted over towards Stiles

"Shit…" Stiles said muttered as his eyes met the searing burnt red eyes of the alpha who stood directly in front of him.

"Are you ready to die?" Richard said with his sharp fangs extended.

"Stiles get of here!" Scott shouted, but Stiles was paralyzed by fear.

Richard threw one hands on to Stiles throat and lifted him into the air.

The alpha's red eyes beamed into Stiles, putting the boy into an even larger stat of fear.

Richard had tossed the fragile boy into another pile of wooden crates, boxes and trash.

"Stiles!" Riley shouted before he dashed over to Richard, pinning him against the large door. "You're not that strong!" Richard growled to his son as he placed his hands on to his neck.

"I'm strong enough to take you down!" Riley roared to his father as shoved the tip of his claws into Richard's stomach.

Riley then slammed Richard onto his back and sat on top of him, pounding his cheeks.

Left to right, Riley swung his fist with a sudden rage.

All he could think of was Viola and his mother.

"_I love you." _he could hear Abigail words echoed through his head as she wore her beautiful smile that Riley would have done anything to see.

"Riley that's enough!" Derek shouted to the angry beta who ignored him.

He laid helpless on the cold ground still shouting his name, trying to grab his attention.

Soon Scott and Isaac joined in, trying to calm down the berserk beta, but nothing got through to him.

It was as if the full moon had taken its effect on a new blood werewolf.

He continued throwing his fist into Richards face as the voices around him became drowned out.

It was like water clogging up his ears as his body went deeper into the ocean.

Riley thought back to when he first met Viola at the football bleachers: she was reading a book and Riley wanted her name.

_She never got to finish her painting._ He thought to himself.

"_I need you to trust me and I promise we'll get out of here alive" he promised her._

_Viola was scared, he could tell by the fear in her glacier blue eyes and the pace of her heart beat._

"This is your fault!" he shouted as he placed both hands on to Richard's neck, tightening his grip.

"Riley!" Suddenly he had snapped out of the blood lust as his eyes had reverted back to a coffee brown.

He quickly stood up to be greeted by a scared Lydia who was in disbelief.

*The warehouse was in silence as the two slowly made their way towards each other.

"You're not a monster…" she said.

Riley eyes began to swell up as he avoided eye contact with the strawberry blond.

* * *

_"You're the only one who can help him." Rickey gazed to the bright full moon._

"_He thinks he's a monster." Rickey said to her._

"_How can I help him?" she asked._

"_Tonight's the night Riley will meet his dark side and you'll be the only one who can reach out to him." Rickey said._

"_Me…?" Lydia questioned the man, she was concerned and confused._

_She then thought back to when she and Riley were together last night._

* * *

_Don't go. Riley said as he tugged on her arm._

_His eyes were lowered down the carpet for some reason Riley felt ashamed._

_Lydia looked to him as their lips collided._

_That same night Lydia stood had slipped grabbed her clothes, ready to leave the room but as she stood at the door way, she could hear Riley sobbing in his sleep, mumbling "I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster."_

_Her olive green eyes narrowed back towards the broken boy, she couldn't leave him._

_Lydia had slipped back in to his bed and wrapped her arm around Riley's ice cold body. _

_Like a light slowly dimming out, Riley had calmed down._

_She pressed her lips on the side of his head._

* * *

"I can't do it." He said as the tears began rolling down his cheeks, his face cringed.

Lydia collided into the sobbing Riley, wrapping her arms around him and her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Derek could feel the pain of his new beta, the innocent lives Richard had taken away from him.

Stiles could only hold his face in his hands.

Scott had stood up against the wall he could only imagine if someone had forced him into killing his mother.

Isaac knew what it was like to have a dead mother and a psycho path dad who would lay his hands on his own son.

Riley had finally broken down.

He finally wrapped his arms around the girl who held on to him tight.

His tears came down more and more

"You're not a monster." She repeated as he tighten her grip on him.

"What the hell?" Stiles eyes began to wander around the warehouse searching for Richard's body.

"Guys!?" Stiles quickly crawled over to Derek.

"Where's tall dark and scary?" he whispered to the alpha.

Just then Derek eyes began to search for Richard, but he was nowhere to be found.

He flared his nostrils as he marched over to Sadie grabbing her by her collar and lifted her into the hair, "I'm not afraid of killing a girl so you better start telling me where Richard went!?" he shouted to the long dark haired beta.

"I don't know!" her feet were dangling from the air, she could feel her heart beat racing in her chest.

"Derek…!"Scott shouted.

The angry Derek dropped the beta and walked towards Scott, "did you not just see how hard we struggled against him?" he muttered over to the omega.

"We need to find him and kill him while he's still weak!" Derek stormed out of the warehouse followed by his curly haired beta.

As Isaac made it to the door, he had glanced back at Riley who had stopped crying but could feel his heart was still shattered.

"He's gone for the moment." Riley said to Scott and Stiles.

"What do we do when he comes back?" Scott asked.

"We'll be ready." Riley said as he glanced over to Sadie.

"Great so do we go home now? Cause I need a hot shower so my bones can relax." Riley, Scott and Lydia all chuckled a bit.

They all then switched their stare over towards a lonely Sadie.

"What about her?" Stiles muttered to Riley.

"So your alpha has abandon you. What will you do now?" Riley asked her.

Sadie looked up towards Scott and Riley, she was now an omega, and she was weak and powerless.

* * *

Derek had finally made it back to his loft, with a short glass full of Hennessey. He gazed out the large window watching the coming in storm. He took a sip from the strong liquor before flinging it at the wall.

* * *

He was frustrated, the alphas are here and Richard is still alive.

As if he had enough to worry about, Boyd and Erica was still missing.

It was time him and Isaac start the search back up, he thought to himself.

Richard walked through the woods, holding on to his bloodied face.

"Damn brat!" he muttered to himself as he thought back to Riley's rage.

"I give him power and this is how repays me!?" Richard made his way to the abandon Hale house and was greeted by a man who wore a black leather jacket and a devious smile.

"Son…" Richard mumbled.

"Hello daddy." Rickey said just as his father angry expression had dropped, he quickly became worried.

"Surprise, surprise." Rickey said as he slowly made marched over the weak wounded man.

"You're not here to claim revenge too, are you?" Richard asked.

"Revenge?" Rickey repeated the question in a sarcastically tone.

"No, I'm here to claim my debt." He said to Richard.

"And what is that?" he responded.

Rickey could only wear a grin of excitement.

"I did love Abigail, beautiful woman and all but her death didn't really hit me… at all." Rickey continued.

"You're not here to claim the title of alpha are you...?" Richard heart began to race.

"Actually I 'am." He smirked as his eyes shifted to a golden yellow.

Richard was full of laughter but his laughter had slowly turned into coughing and wheezing as he began to cough blood.

"I'll die before you steal the powers of an alpha from me." Richard said.

Rickey had then walked back to the burned down Hale house and sat on the porch wearing his devious grin.

"That's fine, I can wait." He said as he pulled out his flask and took a sip of his Scotch.

"What?" Richard questioned.

"You'll be begging for me to kill you any minute now, I mean with that wolfsbane in your system and all."

Richard had thought back to almost an hour ago where Stiles had shot him with a silver bullet.

He knew it was wolfsbane laced on the bullet, but didn't think about it being in his system.

Richard had collapsed to his knees and began choking on his own blood.

"I'm your father!" he began to shout at his son as he slowly came closer and closer.

Rickey extended his claws as he finally reached Richard who was now begging for mercy.

"Rickey, I'm your father, we can work together!" he begged between his coughs.

"Now why would I want to work with you?" Rickey asked as he raised his claws into the air.

"Because I can take you to Rylnn and tell you where your mother is at!" Rickey's eyes had reverted back to his dark brown when he heard his mother and sister was still alive.

"I-I-I know where they are." He began to stutter.

Rickey thought back to how all he remember was waking up one morning to his sister and mother were gone.

"You're bluffing." He replied with his sharp claws still in the air and his eyes starting to swell up, he could feel a tear pushing its way out. Just hearing his mother name would set Rickey into a stat of sadness.

"I'm not lying! I swear!" Richard held on to his throat as blood still dripped from his mouth.

"Sadly I don't believe you." Rickey said with a smug grin as his eyes had shifted to a golden yellow.

"I'm your father you can't do this to m-"

Rickey swung his claws against Richard's neck, slicing open his throat and watched as the blood squirted out the wound.

"Save the dramatics Darth Vader." Rickey said with a cocky grin as his eyes had slowly shifted from a golden yellow to a searing red.

**What do you guys think!?**

**Like I said there will be a part 2 of chapter 9.**

**Coming Soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: The things that goes bumping

Chapter 10: The things that goes bumping in the night

**I decided to actually make this chapter 10. **

**originally it was going to be a part 2 of chapter 9 but it became to long and I had a better idea.**

**Here it is though.**

**songs: **

**Act on impulse - We were promised Jet Packs (*)**

*He woke up to the rising sun shining in his face, the strawberry blond slept quietly on his chest.

All Riley could do was smile, Richard was defeated, not dead but he wouldn't be causing any more problems for a while. Riley could finally relax without constantly checking his surroundings, he could finally breath.

Riley stood in front of Lydia's bedroom mirror, gazing at the sun as it slowly began to rise into place.

He then looked back at the sleeping beauty with a graceful smile.

School was finally out and Riley had made his decision to leave Beacon Hills once and for all.

He left the quiet home and rode his dirt bike back to his house.

Even his home was as quiet as a mouse, not even Anna was up making her morning coffee or his brother Rickey rummaging through the fridge looking for a morning snack.

He shook his in relief, he couldn't care less he thought to himself. With Richard gone, Riley knew he had no worries, he could go back to being a careless teenager, he wore his cocky grin from the night he and Lydia snuck back into her bedroom and till the morning he woke up.

Riley wandered up the steps heading to his room where he began packing for his little get away trip. The last thing he grabbed was his photo of his step mother Abigail. This time he was able to smile whenever he would look it.

"Thank you." He mouthed the words before placing the photo into his bag.

"Morning." Riley looked to the doorway where he saw his brother standing. Has he been there all this time?

"We did it brother." Rickey said with a smug grin.

He was dressed in his house coat and Anna's pink furry house shoes.

Riley could only smile at his brother, he was happy.

"Where are you going now?" Rickey asked.

He couldn't answer his brother, he wasn't even sure where he was going.

"I don't know." Riley responded as he looked up at his brother with a coy smile.

Rickey took a deep breath trying to suppress his laughter, his heart was pounding of excitement.

"Where you go, you can always come back here."

Riley almost thought his older brother enjoyed him being around the house. The two walked over towards each other with a grin that only they wore so proudly in any situation.

They locked each other in a brief bear hug before Riley had left the home and jumped back on his dirt bike. He had a list of people he wanted to see before leaving Beacon Hills.

Rickey stood at the doorway watching as his younger brother drove off on his dirt bike.

"Are you going to miss him?" said Anna who stood in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee.

"Pfft no, I'm glad the brats gone, no more baby-sitting for me." He turned towards his beautiful girlfriend who was dressed in her pink furry house coat.

"Whatever you say." She said before taking another sip of her hot steaming coffee.

She then looked to the bottom of Rickey's feet and then back up to his face. He had on a flirtation smile.

"Take them off." Anna said as she flared her nostrils.

"Come and get them." He replied with a wink.

Anna sat her coffee cup down on her counter top and ran towards the cocky boy with a coy smile.

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock _

"Boys, Riley is here to see you." Melissa McCall had entered the messy room to only see Scott and Stiles sleeping half way off of the mattress.

"Boys." She shouted at the boy with her arms crossed and standing in the door way. But neither of the boys were waking up.

A grin had expanded across Riley face as became amused with the sleeping teenagers.

"Boys!" she shouted and just like that the two boys fell out of bed.

"I'm up. I'm up." Scott was the first to stand on his feet, Stiles was crawling on the floor as if he had lost his balanced.

"Shit what time is it?" the groggy Stiles said as he tried to stand on his feet.

Stiles had laid his head on to Scott's floor

"Someone is here to see you." Melissa said with a smile as she looked over to a quiet Riley before leaving the room.

"And Scott." She quickly glanced back.

"Yes mom?" Scott responded as he began to rub the back of his neck.

"Clean this room." She smiled before leaving the room.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Riley as he began tossing dirty laundry across the hall.

"I wanted to thank you." He replied with a faint smile.

Stiles head quickly poked up from the side of Scott's bed, "is he thanking us?" the sarcastic goof asked.

Riley could only smile as he took a seat on Scott's bed.

"I'm leaving Beacon Hills and I want to thank everyone who has helped me."

A puzzled expression grew on Scotts face as he raised one eye brow look back and forth from Stiles to Riley.

"You're leaving?" Stiles questioned the coffee brown eye boy.

"Yeah, it's been a rough time here in Beacon Hills." He said with a smile.

"How do you have it bad? You're sleeping with the girl of my dreams!" the two boys began giggle to a little.

"What's so funny?" Stiles said as he threw up his arms.

"Does Lydia know about this?" Scott asked, ignoring Stiles.

Riley grabbed one of Scotts text books and began to skim through it, "um no. Not yet." He replied as he looked towards the teen wolf with a faint smile.

"Well are you going to tell her?" Stiles questioned him.

He took his eyes off Scott and glanced towards the window, his smile had fell apart when he thought about having to tell Lydia goodbye.

"I don't know." He said before walking to the doorway that led to the hall.

"But we'll see each other again, very soon." Riley said with a faint smile before leaving the room.

A few minutes after Riley left, Scott and Stiles had sat back down.

"Do you think he's running away from Richard again?" Stiles asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Scott wasn't really sure himself either on why Riley felt he had to leave town.

"Maybe he's going on a summer vacation?" Scott asked.

* * *

Later that day Riley stood at suicide hill looking over the city lights as the sun slowly went down. It was finally time thought to himself, he was finally leaving beacon hills and was in search for a new life. A life where he would no longer have to run or hide anymore.

He stumbled across the woods with a large brown back-pack on his back and head phones blaring in his ears mouthing the words: my lover came to me and we laid in rooms unfamiliar.

Riley thought back to how his mother would sing this song to him whenever she and he would cook together in the kitchen.

_Snap!_

He quickly snatched his head phones from his hears when heard a branch snap.

He whipped his head left to right following the direction of the noise.

"Hello!?" he shouted out into the night sky.

It was then when a large man with red eyes started coming closer towards Riley.

His eyes quickly shifted steel blue, his claws extended from his fingertips and his canines were revealed. His instincts kicked in, "Richard." He muttered

_Snap!_

His head quickly went left and his eyes had reverted back to a dark brown as a women with dark red eyes approached him alongside a man with dark shades on and holding a hoover cane to guide his way, he must've been blind Riley thought to himself.

Riley slowly began to take a step back but he then noticed two identical boys with searing bright red eyes also coming closer towards.

"It's a lot of red eyes…" he muttered to himself, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"I smell a Stones family member." Said the man with the hoover cane.

"Nope, just a boy who's on his way." Riley said as he bumped into a tree.

The two identical boys took a glance towards each other then set their cold stare back on to Riley who was starting tremble in fear.

The women started a low growl towards Riley.

The large who stood alone and in front of Riley had a coy grin as if he was waiting for a signal to rip Riley apart.

"Not convincing? Okay, that's all I had." Riley said as he looked into the night sky, taking a glance at the stars as his eyes shifted to back to steel blue, he ponce towards the blind man.

It was then when the man stabbed Riley with his hoover cane in his stomach.

Riley stood in place as he began to choke on his blood that was starting to rush out his mouth.

The women on the side of the man had a smirk on her face as if she knew he would go for the blind man.

The cane was quickly snatched from Riley's now bleeding wound as he collapsed to the wet cold ground.

"Shit… I thought you were blind…" he said he began to spit blood from his mouth.

"Alright next…" Riley said to himself as he launched himself towards the women.

She quickly gripped him by his throat and tossed him back to the tree.

A tiny stream of blood ran from the corner of Riley's lips.

"Fuck…" Riley said before he pounce towards the large man, but he easily side stepped and taken down to his chest.

The man shoved Riley's face into the dirt with a grin on his face as if he was enjoying every bit of Riley's struggle.

"Get off of me." He growled as he tried desperately to shake the large man.

"Ennis…" the blind man called out.

The large man took a quick glance to the blind man before letting Riley up."The things you find that goes bumping in the night." the man said as he took off his dark shades.

"I'd like to see you guys try that again." Riley said as he quickly jumped to his feet, preparing himself for a second coming of the wolves before him.

The women of the group took a step closer to Riley, swing the back of her foot across his jaws.

Riley fell to his watching as the blood dripped from his lips.

He took a glance to the women's feet noticing she had freakishly long nails on her feet as well as her hands.

"Oh that's so unattractive." He said in a mockingly tone, looking up with blood stained teeth and a careless smirk.

"You have a mouth." She said as she lifted Riley by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against a large tree.

"And you have an ass, but I'm not complaining." He said with bloodied smirk.

The women turned her head back towards the blind man, "Deuc, can't we just kill this one?" she asked with her arm still extended out to Riley's collar.

"Now Kali, you know we're running out of time and we need all of his betas." The man said with a sigh.

A frustrated Kali had then rolled her eyes back towards the bleeding Riley, slamming the back of his head into the tree knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Boyd?" said a long haired girl with curls.

"Yeah…" said a groggy Boyd.

"What do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse?" she asked, sitting against the walls of the vault.

Boyd was unable to answer to the fact he was too weak to actually anything.

"Will it make us stronger?" she wondered aloud.

He laid on the steel floor thinking about the answer.

"They last for hours, you know?"

The door of the vault had suddenly opened as the two identical boys had dragged in a weak Riley who could barely keep his head up, throwing against the walls.

"Assholes…" he groaned in pain.

Boyd and the curly haired girl looked over towards the unconscious boy.

Kali had made her way over to Riley ripping out his cell phone from his side pockets, quickly making her way out the vault.

The groggy Boyd and weak curly haired beta rushed to Riley's aid, the curly blond eyes began to glow yellow as she looked towards Kali.

"I hope it'll make us stronger…" she growled as she lashed upon the leaving Kali.

Erica! Boyd shouted as his friend had collapsed in front of the powerful alpha.

"Boyd…" she moaned in pain as she extended her hand.

**Season 3 here we come.**


	11. Chapter 11: The town of alphas

Chapter 11: The Town Of Alphas

**I have to thank all the people who support the story and continues to follow it.**

**sorry for the delay btw my followers, I been so busy with getting back into my school work and what not.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**songs;**

**Sweet dreams - Marilyn Manson**

"Name something you hate?" Anna and Rickey sat on their sofa after a long day of nothing. The house was kind of quiet now that Riley had decided to go out on his own.

He sat on the sofa, flipping through the channels on his new TV.

"Hm, people." He quickly replied.

Anna turned her head towards the cocky man and let out a gasp, "don't be an ass" she said as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Last time I checked, you're supposed to be my girlfriend." His eyes were glued to his large flat screen as he continued to flip through the channels.

Not a moment Anna caught herself in a giggle to the fact that her boyfriend was an amazingly incredibly good at being a douchebag. But she wouldn't trade him in for anyone else.

"So there for I have to like you." He said as he laid his dark brown eyes on her bright eyes and wide smile.

"I didn't like half of my ex's boyfriends!" she said with a laughter.

"Well sweetheart that's because none of your ex-boyfriends were ever me." He replied with a coy smile.

"Oh really?" she then placed her journal and pen down on to their class table moved closer towards her 'loving' boyfriend.

He then switched his gaze over to the dirty blond tilting to his head in for a kiss, but just before their lips touched she quickly left the living room leaving behind a giggle.

Rickey could only sigh and disbelief that she was becoming more and more of a tease by the day. But he loved their relationship, it was one of the only things in life he had left. She accepted him as a werewolf and never wanted him to 'turn' her.

She was the one who actually turned him into the man he was today.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles and Scott both stood right outside a tattoo shop.

"I've been though worse." Scott sighed as he looked towards his buzz-cut best friend before entering the shop.

He sat in the seat, waiting patiently while Stiles skimmed through a photo books with different designs. "Hey Scott how bout' this?" the pale goof revealed a picture of a lizard like creature.

He then shook his head slowly in annoyance.

"Okay, what's so cool about two circles?" he asked.

"I don't know, but this tattoo is something that's been on my mind since you know… the whole Allison thing."

"Well I for one think it's stupid." He said while shrugging his shoulder.

Scott turned his head towards a large round man with a busy beard, "so what am 'I doing for you?" he asked.

Scott quickly pulled out a wrinkled paper with two thick black lines scribbled on it.

"Well could you have been a little bit more descriptive?" the man asked sarcastically the smiling omega.

He ready the needle with ink "this won't… hurt much." He said before placing the needle on to Scott's arms.

The omega quickly turned his attention over to his best friend who laid unconsciously on the ground. Scott couldn't help but to snicker a little.

The two teens sat in the jeep, Stiles held an ice pack to his head and Scott sat in the passenger seat with a big smile.

"Should this thing be hurting like this?" Scott said as he fought the urge to rip the bandages off his arm.

"Well what does it feel like?" Stiles said as he turned towards the groaning Scott.

"Scott take it off!" he shouted as Scott quickly snatched off the bandages to his tattoo was healing itself completely as if it was never there. "Ah c'mon!" he snapped in frustration.

"Good." Stiles said as he inserted his keys into the jeep.

"What?" Scott looked over to his best friend with a puzzled expression.

"I Hated the damn thing anyway." He focused his eyes on the road ahead and drove off.

* * *

"Have you talked to Riley at all?" Allison said to the strawberry blond as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Nope." She answered quickly with her eyes glued to the road. She wanted to avoid the topic and avoid thinking about Riley. He was the second boy to leave Beacon Hills and leave her, that's how Lydia saw it.

"What about Jackson?" Allison threw another question to her best friend.

"Well after Derek gave him the werewolf 101 about controlling the urge on not to kill people during a full moon his dad finally moved him to London, I really haven't talked to him since then either." Lydia responded with a sarcastic smile as she came across a red light.

"Well hopefully this double date will take your mind of things." Allison responded with a short smile.

"What about you and Scott?" a cocky smile expanded on Lydia's face as she laid her olive green eyes on her now nervous best friend.

"Scott and I are on a break." She answered quickly.

Lydia smirked, "yeah okay a 'break'" Lydia replied.

"Do you miss her?" Stile asked as he stopped his jeep at a red light.

The two were talking about Scott's and Allison relationship.

"Nope, I can honestly say I'm 100% over her. I haven't texted or called her all summer" he ended with a wide smile.

"Really?" Stiles said as he stopped at a red light. He looked over to car next to them with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, what's with that look?" Scott questioned.

He quickly turned his head towards the direction Stiles was facing. He became surprise to what he saw.

Scott then whipped his head back over to Stiles who had his hand ready to roll down the passenger window.

"Stiles don't you do it" he warned him.

But Stiles had already begun rolling down the window

"Stiles stop!"

"I just want to say hi to them!"

The two fought over control of the window.

"Lydia…" Allison eyes narrowed over to towards the driver window.

"Hm?" Lydia looked over to see a struggling Stiles and Scott.

"Oh my god." She said as she quickly went back to focusing on the road.

"What do we do?" Lydia said with her eyes glued dead ahead.

"Lydia, drive." Allison snapped.

"What!?" Lydia said.

She looked hesitantly to the red light and over to the two teen boys who still haven't managed to roll down the window.

"Dude Scott calm down I'm just going to say hi!" he exclaimed but before he could get the window down the girls in the car next to them had took off with great speed.

"Well would you look at that? You scared them Stiles!" Scott snapped.

"What? Me?" Stiles was puzzled.

The light had finally turned green and the boys drove on,

"Well don't follow them!?" The nervous Scott exclaimed.

"Do you see any other side roads to turn on?" Stiles was calm, he answered Scott calmly and kept his eyes locked on the road.

"Stop the car." Scott said nervously.

The goof had slammed his foot on the breaks. "What's wrong now?" Stiles asked.

Suddenly the girls ahead had stopped as well.

"Why did they stop?" Allison asked.

"I don't know…" Lydia replied.

"Should we go back?" the dark brown hair girl suggested.

It was then when a large deer smashed into the windshield, head first.

The two girls began to panic as they jumped out car.

Scott and Stiles then sprinted over towards the screaming girls, Stiles ran to comfort Lydia and Scott ran to comfort Allison.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked.

But the girls were to speechless and scared to even answer.

"I-I-it ran into us." Said the freaked out Lydia. She began to shiver and tremble but Stiles pulled her close.

Scott approached the dead deer while Stiles desperately tried to get the girls to calm down.

"It had this crazy look in its eyes." Said the spooked straw berry blond.

Scott placed his palm on the body of deer, "it was terrified…" he said to the three.

* * *

"Hey Boyd." Riley sat against the wall inside the vault. He was weak and hungry after being locked in a vault for a few months he lost the sense of time. He didn't even know the time or date.

"I'm sorry about your friend." He said in a half whisper, his voice was dry, his lips started to crack.

"I know a guy, I'm pretty sure he'll get us out of here." He smirked at the thought of Derek and Scott.

His eyes narrowed over to a weak brunette who laid restless on the ground.

"C'mon guys stay with me…" Riley fought the urge to slip in and out of a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Scott arrived at Beacon Hill High on his new dirt bike, he glanced over to see two other motor cycle parked together.

He then sighed in disbelief.

Lydia and Allison both stood in the hall way, preparing for their next class.

The strawberry blond looked from freshmen to freshmen, boy to boy, ignoring everything Allison was telling her.

"C'mon Lydia, they're freshmen." Allison said with a coy smile.

They then switched their glare over to two identical boys with black leather jackets and had just entered the school.

"I thought we're gonna' stay single?" Allison reminded the strawberry blond.

"We are." Lydia replied.

"I just need a distraction." She continued as she walked away.

Both Allison and Lydia were the last to enter their new English class.

Lydia quickly took a seat right next to Stiles, leaving Allison standing awkwardly in the front. The only noticeable seat was the right in front of Scott, but she continued her wandering eyes for more empty seats.

She was finally faced with no other choice but sit in front of Scott.

She smiled sweetly as walked over to the empty desk.

Scott had a faint smile posted across his face as she sat in the desk right before him.

Scott eyes slowly narrowed over to Stiles who had both his thumbs up in the air with a wide smile that went from ear to ear.

The frustrated omega rolled his eyes away from the annoying goof.

"Uhm Scott?" A puzzled expression grown on his face as his head shot towards the door way where a female teacher and the principal stood.

He quickly took a step outside the class, "you're mother called. She needs you to leave the school and go to the hospital." The lady said in an almost whisper.

"Is everything okay?" Scott exclaimed

"She said she would explain once you get there." She continued

"And one more thing." She said with a bright smile.

"I know about your little track record." She smiled.

The boy couldn't help the grin that grew on his face.

"Promise to make this a better year?" she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said before dashing through the halls.

Isaac was just brought into the surgery room where the nurses all began to prepare for their operation on the boy.

"What is this?" said a doctor as he glared at an unconscious Isaac cold body.

The nurses were all speechless as they went eye to eye and finally on the woundless Isaac.

"Get him out of here and bring me someone who actually needs Surgery!" said the angry doctor as a large man began to the unconscious Isaac out the room and down the hall into an elevator.

the man had turned facing the hall where he noticed a puzzled Scott.

A grin had slowly made its way across the mans face as Scott's eyes began to glow golden yellow.

* * *

"Derek, fancy meeting you here." Rickey stood in the parking lot facing an angry looking Derek.

"What do you want now?" he asked the smiling man.

"Nothing, my girl was a little under the weather and wanted me to come pick her up." Rickey's eyes had then wandered all around the parking lot as if he was looking for something.

His grin became more devious by the second.

"What about you? Werewolves don't get sick." He snickered.

If there was an award for the person who wore a smile every day, Derek knew that Rickey would win it in a heartbeat.

Derek walked pass the annoying man, purposely bumping into his shoulder as he headed into the hospital.

"Derek wait!" Rickey had turned towards the grumpy alpha.

"You probably already know this but this town is crawling with alphas." Rickey said as his smile fell apart.

"And Deucalion isn't the only one you should be worried about…" Rickey said before he walked away.

The alpha knew what Rickey meant when he said the town was full of alphas but what did he mean by Deucalion wasn't the only threat?

He stormed into the hospital searching for his wounded beta.

He could smell another alpha inside the hospital so he dropped his head and allowed his eyes to glow red as he headed over to a nearby elevator.

_Ding!_

"Do you realize what you're dealing with boy? I'm an alpha!" the man was large, his eyes glowed darker red, similar to Richards and Kali.

He held Scott by his throat dangling from his feet.

It was then when the large alpha could feel claws being struck into his back.

"So am 'I" Derek said before tossing the large alpha across the hall.

Scott lifted his head to Derek who towered over him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" the alpha said.

* * *

Rickey sat in his living room with a glass of tequila as he skimmed through a box of photos of him and his family when he was younger.

He never showed it, but he missed being a family and he missed his step mother Abigail.

"I didn't do this or you." He took another sip of the tequila as he glared at a photo of him, Riley and Abigail all by a tree.

Of course it wasn't Richard who took the photo.

In the box there weren't any photos of him and his father.

"I'm not a loving person anyway." He said as he closed the book box and took his final sip of the tequila, drinking the glass empty.

"That is such bullshit." His head shot up to the hallway where Anna stood dressed in a pink blouse.

"You always love me!" Anna said with a coy smile.

"You're still up?" he questioned the dirty blonde, with a slick grin.

"I couldn't sleep, blame it on the nightmares." She replied with a coy smile.

Rickey knew she was being flirty and lately Anna was having trouble sleeping.

Rickey had slowly approached the dirty blonde and pinned her to the wall, suddenly her smile had vanished as she began to look scared.

Anna could only look up at the man, it felt a lot like her first time she thought to herself. But it wasn't. She and Rickey would have sex all the time but something was different about him, his eyes were filled with lust and hatred. They were dark brown, almost completely black.

He held his index finger under her chin pulling her face towards his as lips.

With one hand under her chin, he ran his other hand slowly up and down Anna's thigh.

She let out a faint gasp that hit Rickey's lips.

And finally their lips gently touched.

Rickey slowly pulled his head back as he stroked a piece of her hair back while wearing a devious smile.

Their lips then connected once again as Anna threw her arms around Rickey's neck, he quickly wrapped her thighs around his waist.

They then went wall to wall as they made their way to the bedroom while their tongues continued to dance with each other.

When they made it to the bedroom, Rickey tossed Anna down on to the bed and viscously ripped off his shirt. Anna bit down on lip as she looked to her werewolf boyfriend with a look of hunger, she craved him.

Rickey extended his claws as he used them to cut into Anna's blouse.

He then began to slowly press his lips on her warm body and slowly began to move down with his dark eyes locked on hers.

She had then let a soft faint moan slip from her breath.

He drove the tip of his sharp claws slowly down her thighs sending shivers dancing down her spine.

Rickey crawled to face his girlfriend's hazel eyes and coy smile as he slipped his hand down her panties and wore his devious grin.

Anna could only grip the sheets and bite down her tongue as she tried to suppress her moans.

**I'm sorry for the long delay.**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories don't burn easily

Chapter 12: Memories don't burn easily

**Hate/criticism and what not are all welcomed.**

**And I didn't have a song for this chapter, sadly.**

**But if any of my readers find, please pm me {:**

"Who was that guy?" Scott asked as he and Stiles both followed the alpha into the house of ash. Once again, Derek found himself at this haunting home.

"He's an alpha of a rival pack." Derek said as he laid Isaac limb body on to a pool table.

"But he's my problem." He continued as the alpha brought out a tool box full of wolfsbane and placed it next to Isaac's body.

"You should probably get back to being a teenager." Derek said mocking the omega.

Scott could only nod his head with a look of concern as he headed towards the door way.

"Wait." He spoke.

Stiles quickly looked back to his best friend who had a grin, he automatically knew what Scott was thinking and he didn't like it one bit.

"I need your help with something." Said the omega with a devious grin as he turned back towards the pale creamy skin alpha.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Derek said as he held his finger on the trigger of the torch.\

The omega had nodded his head.

"I have to warn you, this pain is nothing like you ever felt before." Derek said, warning the omega.

"I tried telling him it was stupid." Stiles said with his hand over his mouth.

Both the omega and alpha shot a glare to the goof.

"Okay I'll be outside." Stiles said as he rushed from the two boys.

"No!" Derek said as gripped Stiles wrist pulling him back towards Scott.

"You're going to hold him down." Derek said he pressed down on the trigger, igniting the flames.

"Oh boy." Stiles said as he then pressed down on Scott shoulders.

The flames made contact with Scott bicep as he began to groan in pain, he tried shaking off Stiles but the pain was too much.

Finally Scott eyes shifted to a golden yellow as he let out a scream of pain.

* * *

Rickey had just walked in to an animal clinic with wandering eyes.

He stumbled over to the counter top where a bell sat on the clean counter.

He whipped his eyes left to right to see if anyone was around and press the bell once.

_Ding_

The bell rang once.

An amused smile grew upon his face as his eyes narrowed left to right once more, checking his surroundings to see if anyone was watching.

He then press down on the bell repeatedly.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

Like a kid full of boredom, Rickey press down on the bell over and over again with a chuckle.

"Are you done?" a dark mocha skin toned man stood leaning again the door way that led to the back room of the animal clinic.

"Deaton, my good man. How ya been?" Rickey said with squinting eyes and a wide grin that spread across his face. His arms were spread open as if he was expecting a hug.

He launched himself to the bald man wrapping his arms around him, giving Deaton a bear hug, the two had let out a snicker.

"You're looking young as ever." Rickey complimented.

"You're still the same old immature boy as when I first met you." Deaton fired back with a grin.

"How's your brother doing?" he asked.

Dr. Deaton didn't just have a history with the Hales, he had a history lots of werewolves pack. He was extremely close to the Stones and Hales family though.

"He's on a little road trip he says." Rickey replied

Rickey could only help but to smile seeing the only father figure he had in his life since his dad was a total power hungry alpha.

"How'd the plan go?" Deaton question the devious male.

* * *

_Rickey sat in the back room of the clinic holding a pistol. _

_Dr. Deaton held seven silver bullets in his hand._

"_Silver bullets? Really?" the cocky boy asked._

_The man shot Rickey a glare from the bullets to Rickey._

"_Do they really work?" Rickey asked._

"_I'm lacing it with wolfsbane, the poison will spread into his blood stream." Deaton said as he place the seven bullets down on the steel cold table._

"_Now, I don't recommend you using the gun at the time."_

_A light bulb went off in his head when he realized he knew exactly what to do._

"_Thanks old man." Rickey said as he watched Deaton load up the gun up then running towards the exit._

"_Rickey wait."_

_The cocky boy turned towards the doctor, he didn't plan on talking to Deaton about anything else so what could he possibly wanted now?_

"_There's something you should know…" the man quickly said._

"_About your mother. Your birth mother." _

_Like the titanic, Rickey felt his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach, his eyes had widen without control and chills ran down his spine._

* * *

"I guess you're here for that 'talk' now?" the man question.

Rickey sat in the in the back room patiently waiting for doctor Deaton to speak, but Deaton was nervous, he began to pace the floor causing Rickey to be nervous.

"You know about the alphas being in town right?" he asked.

"Of course, those pricks are the cause of me not getting sleep at night. My neighbors' dogs are worse than betas on a full moon at night." He said with a short snicker as he pulled out his flask and took a sip from his strong liquor.

He then stuck out his tongue to the bitter taste, "Oh brandy whatever happen to you?" Rickey mocked.

* * *

"I don't like him." The curly haired beta walked back and forth, pacing around the table in Derek's loft. He didn't like the idea of a psychotic ex alpha digging his nails into his back just for some memories.

"Isn't there another way?" the nervous beta asked.

Derek sat on a stool reading a large text book, waiting for his uncle to arrive.

"No one likes him, but it's the only way." Derek olive green eyes narrowed over to the curly haired beta who seemed to be in a mode of panic.

Suddenly the door had slid open and Peter Hale stood standing with his sandy brown hair slick back and icy blue eyes locked on to the two boys. He gave them a death glare as if he heard every single word.

Boy's, coming back from the dead has somewhat left my abilities a little impaired, but my hearing still works so if you have anything to say I would be more than glad if you said it to my face." He ended with a devilish grin.

"Fine!" Derek said as he shot his uncle a glare right back at him and shut the book close. "We don't like you, now shut up and help us." The alpha tossed the book on the table and walked towards his beta.

Leaving his uncle lost in confusion.

"I never said this would work, it's a trick only alphas really uses." Peter said.

"But it can help right!?" Derek exclaimed.

The two Hales looked over to a nervous Isaac who sat on the stool avoiding eye contact with the devil himself.

Peter had extended his claws and began to circle around the curly hair beta and finally, he placed his cold palms on Isaac shoulders.

"Try not to move too much, the slightest tremble could leave you paralyzed." Peter warned him, but his side grin gave him away.

"Wait wha-"

The beta was then cut off by Peter as he quickly forced the tip of his nails into the back of Isaac's neck.

The beta began to squirm and shake till finally his body had stopped moving just as Peters eye had lit up into a blurry blue.

He threw his head up into the air.

* * *

_Isaac had quietly crept up the stairs of an abandon building with his sense high, he was ready to find his friends._

_He came across a mirror and in the reflection of the mirror was a man with his hand behind his back and he wore dark shades. _

"_We don't have much time." The man said._

_Isaac hid behind a pillar hoping to not have been spotted but he was suddenly pounced on by a women with dark brown hair that was almost shoulder length and mocha skin._

_The women growled at the beta before she was kicked off._

_Isaac ran down the steps making his way back to the entrance of the abandon building._

"_After him!" the women shouted sending two identical boys after the curly hair beta._

_Isaac stood in the parking lot of the building, holding his wound and gasping for air._

"_Isaac!" another women from the street lights shouted who sat on a motorcycle._

_With no other option, the beta looked left to right wondering what he should do, but anywhere was better than here he thought to himself._

_He ran to the motorcycle and the two drove off._

"_Don't let go!" the lady said as they drove on the motorcycle as fast as they could, fleeting the scene and the alphas._

_Isaac had turned his head back to see they were still being chased by an extremely fast alpha who ran on his feet._

"_GO!" Isaac snapped_

_And faster they went, they nearly escaped the alpha._

_They crashed into a giant window of a warehouse._

_Isaac slowly began to doze off, "Isaac!" The lady shouted before crashing into pile of boxes and crates._

_The two identical boys began walking towards the weak Isaac and the unfamiliar lady._

_They ripped out their shirts tossing them to the side and one boy dropped to his hands and knees while the other boy slammed his fist on to the kneeling boy._

_The two began to merge into another man who was much larger than anyone they seen before, his eyes were a searing red. The man let out a loud roar before sprinting towards the fallen Isaac._

"_Oh god…" the curly haired beta muttered._

"_Isaac! Get down!" the lady said as she shot a large projectile into the alphas chest._

* * *

Peter had thrown himself from the beta and crashed into a wall as Isaac fell from the stool gasping for air.

"What did you see?" Derek asked as he jumped up from the couch.

Peter looked back to the alpha, he didn't know where to begin, and there was more than just images: he saw a complete flashback.

"Images there was a vault…" Peter said.

"Now what?" Isaac whispered over to his alpha.

The alpha was confused, where in the world could a vault be?

Derek didn't want to, but he knew what he had to do if he wanted to find Erica and Boyd, he had to get help. The only person Derek could trust at this point was none other than Scott.

"Call Scott." The alpha growled.

* * *

"Could I wear this?" Stiles said as he pulled out different types of shirts from his closet and held them close to his chest, checking to see how he would look if he was to wear them.

"No." Scott said as he sat at Stiles computer desk going through his text, he was waiting for a call from Allison that never came.

He could think about the conversation that Derek, him and her had earlier.

"_Allison might have a clue where to find them…" Scott said to the alpha, but Derek kept his glare right on the two females, Lydia and Allison._

_Okay Scott, last time I checked this one used me to resurrect my evil uncle, thank you by the way." He said pointing to the strawberry blonde._

_Derek then shot it finger to the dark haired girl Allison, "and this one shout about 30 arrows into me and my pack." He didn't trust the girls, but he didn't know which one not to trust more._

_The puppet or the assassin, he thought to himself._

"_Okay let's all calm down, no one got killed…" said a drowsy Stiles._

"_My mother…" Allison muttered._

_Derek then snickered he thought back to how Victoria tried killing Scott._

_He then glanced over to the omega thinking he must had not told Allison about what really happened that night._

"_Your mother died because of your family code of honor and what not." Derek barked at the girl._

_She stood shaking her head, Scott could tell she was frustrated just by looking at her and Derek wasn't making things better._

"_If you want to help, that's fine by me, but don't get in the way." The alpha stormed out the room followed by Scott and Stiles._

* * *

He felt bad for the way Derek was talking to her earlier, he wouldn't blame her if she hated both their guts he thought to himself.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted.

He was completely ignored.

"Dude we only have a few more days till this party and I need you man!" Stiles exclaimed.

The goof had his room full of piles of clothes, there was a pile on his bed, a pile in his corner, and pile in the door way. His closet was now empty.

"If the party isn't for another 3 days then why are you making such a big fuss over it now?" Scott asked.

Stiles had no answer, instead he started hanging his clothes back up in his closet. Scott had a point and with Erica and Boyd still missing, he and Isaac were attacked by an alpha at the hospital just yesterday, the last thing he and Stiles needed to worry about was a party. But Scott wanted nothing more to better himself, he wanted to be a better friend, a better student, a better son, and a better person in general.

_Bzzz…_

Scott had received a text from Derek. He was confused seeing how just yesterday Derek wanted him to go back and try to be a normal teenager.

"What's wrong now?" Stiles asked.

"It's Derek…" Scott face expression was drowned out in concern, he was puzzled and everything else. Derek had left Scott in the dark way to long but now he could feel that the alpha was reaching out for help.

* * *

Rickey and Dr. Deaton were still in the clinic

"What all do you know about my mother?" Rickey questioned the doctor.

"I know a lot, I know about the little Stones and Hales pack rivalry as well." Deaton said.

"I also know that you're an alpha now." A smirk grew upon his face, he must've known about the plan to steal the alpha role from Richard.

"And how do you know this." Rickey question.

"Your mother told me." The room was shot in silence, Deaton was ready to tell Rickey about their mother and where she had vanished off to all those years.

_Ding_

Deaton looked back to the main lobby of the clinic, he wasn't expecting any visitors so who could this be?

The two made their way to the lobby to see Stiles, Scott, Derek and Isaac all standing a damsel in distress look on their faces.

"We need your help." Scott said.

Rickey stepped from the back room and locked eyes with Derek.

"Hey buddy." Rickey said with a perky smile.

Derek was ready to rip out Rickey's throat where he stood, he never liked Rickey but he wasn't here for Rickey.

"We need your help." Scott said.

Deaton knew whatever the problem was, it wasn't good especially if he was with Derek.

A few minutes went by and Rickey was helping Scott and Derek pour a couple bags of ice into a tub.

"So uh how does this work?" Isaac was once again nervous being the one to have to be in a tub full of zero below cold water.

Rickey had a smirk on his face as if he knew exactly what Deaton was going to make Isaac do.

Isaac knew as well, but he was being in denial and hoping he wasn't going to be the one to jump in that cold water.

He could feel goose bumps going down his arms and back as he stood facing the cold water, shirtless.

"It's not that bad." Rickey said sarcastically as he wore his famous grin. The same grin that Derek hated and that gave Stiles an uneasy feeling.

"No one else talks to him, only I will." Deaton said looking over to the troubled group, but only Rickey could keep smiling, it was like he found Derek problems to be amusing.

Isaac had forcefully swallowed the lump in his throat as he slid his foot into the ice cold water. Just then his teeth began to shiver, he could feel his skin becoming ice cold.

It was like stepping into a winter blizzard without a jacket.

Scott and Derek circled around the curly hair beta as they pressed him deeper in the tub. The beta began to toss and turn, struggling to free himself from the icy hell water but everyone kept their hold until finally, Isaac had stopped his fighting. He slowly rose to the surface with pale skin and lips that were nearly frozen blue.

"Remember only I talk to him."

Deaton approached the tub and leaned over the pale boy, "Isaac can you hear my voice?"

His eyes gazed at the ceiling as his body floated in the tub, Isaac was locked in a trance.

"Isaac?" Deaton called out for the curly hair boy in a low tone.

"I can hear you…" finally Isaac responded.

Deaton shot a glance towards Rickey, Scott and Derek as he warned them once again not to speak to Isaac.

"Can you tell me where you are? What do you see?" the doctor called out again.

"I see…" Isaac had suddenly stopped speaking.

"Their coming for me!" he shouted.

Derek tossed his head towards Scott who looked just as confused as he was.

"Isaac who's coming for you?" Deaton said calmly, but Isaac was beginning to panic and Derek could sense it. "This isn't working." The alpha growled as he rushed over to the tub, nudging Deaton to the side and began to jerk Isaac.

"Isaac! Tell me what you do see!" Derek shouted.

"Derek!" Scott called out to the berserk alpha.

Derek was frustrated, he could no longer wait for him to find and retrieve his pack.

After the battle with Richard, he needed his power and his pack to be at 100% to avoid any confrontation like that again, he needed them for the dangerous arrival of the alpha pack.

Rickey stormed over Derek as he and Scott both ripped him away from the tub just as Isaac sprung up from the cold water and on to the floor.

"I know where they are!" the beta said as he jumped out the tub and wrapped himself in a towel.

His eyes wandered around room where he noticed everyone seemed to be in a disbelief stat.

"Wh-whats wrong?" he asked.

"You don't remember what you said right before you jumped out, do you?" Stiles questioned.

Isaac eyes went left to right, he stood clueless not even recalling if he said anything right before he got out.

Rickey released his grip as he stormed out the back room.

"What did I say?" Isaac muttered as his grin fell apart.

He quickly went from feeling accomplished to feeling nervous, was it bad?

He looked over to a worried Scott and then to his alpha who was also looking worried.

"You said Erica…" Stiles responded.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Stiles asked as he slammed down a blue print of the abandon bank on to Derek's steel table.

"Easy." Derek said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay tough guy, what are you gonna do? Bust through with your superman strength?" Stiles taunted the alpha.

Scott stood across from the two with a smirk, he noticed Derek was getting annoyed, he could see it in his eyes that all Derek wanted to do was hurt Stiles.

"Let's see that fist." Stiles continued taunting the alpha and holding out his hand an inch from his chest Derek's chest.

Not a second later Derek threw his fist into the pale goof palm, knocking him off balance and on to the floor.

"Son of a bitch…" he muttered as laid on the floor holding his wrist.

"Are we done here?" the alpha was ready to go but all he needed now was back-up, he looked around the room to Scott and Peter.

"I would go but I wouldn't be able to do much."

"Not you." The alpha growled as he threw his foot into Stiles side, shutting him up.

"I would go, but why risk my life for some teenagers who are probably already dead?" Peter asked.

"Would somebody please kill him… again?" Stiles commented.

Scott stood still avoiding making eye contact with the boy, he knew if he looked at Stiles he would only burst into laughter.

"I'll go?" Scott suggested.

"Good lets go." Derek said.

* * *

Allison was walking the halls of the abandon bank, "Don't get in the way. What does that even mean?" she mocked the words from earlier. It was time she start showing Derek and Scott just how strong she actually was, and she was going to do that by find Boyd and Erica first by herself.

He held a crowbar that she found lying in the corner when she had first entered, it was the only weapon she needed she thought to herself.

Just then she was rammed into the wall by a familiar lady. The lady held her hand over Allison mouth shushing her.

"Don't come out until you hear fighting." She whispered as she tossed Allison into a janitor closet and locked the door.

* * *

_Bang!_

Derek pounded the brick wall once, he was finally ready to save his missing pack members.

"Could you be any louder!?" Scott whispered, but Derek ignored him. His mind was in another place at the moment.

He continued to throw his fist into the wall until finally there was a large hole leading to the vault. Derek took the first step inside the vault and became surprised to what he saw, a pair of steel blue eyes and sharp fangs hungry for him.

"Riley!?" said an astonished Derek.

"What!?" Scott said as he walked into the hole.

Next to Riley was a female with long raven colored hair and golden yellow glowing eyes, "Cora!?"

"You know her?" Scott muttered.

"She's my sister!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek get out of here now." She growled.

_Bzz_

Scott reached his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello" he greeted.

On the other line was a babbling Peter and Stiles.

"You guys have to get out there now! They haven't felt the full moon in months!" Peter shouted.

Derek had finally aligned all the pieces, this was Deucalion plan all along.

He looked over to a see a women with caramel skin and light brown eyes as she dropped back dust like particles on to the ground.

"No!" the alpha snapped once he realized it was mountain ash that traced around the vault and now he and Scott were trapped with three blood thirsty wolves.

Riley had let out a loud roar, signaling Cora and Boyd to attack the duo.

Boyd and Cora tackled Derek while Riley slammed Scott into the steel wall.

Scott pressed his hands up against Riley's collar bones, "Riley snap out of it…" Scott struggled to say.

But the blue eyes wolf was out of control, he tossed Scott to the other side of the vault and made another roar.

Derek pushed Cora towards Boyd and ran to Scott's aid.

"They're too strong." Scott began panting as the three wolves came closing in on them.

"What do we do?" asked a puzzled Scott as he held on to his hip.

Just then the two glanced over to the entrance of the vault where they noticed Allison was just about to clear the mountain ash.

"No don't!" the alpha shouted as he threw out his hand.

The three wolves darted out the vault with Riley leading the line.

Derek dashed out the vault gazing at Allison.

"Do you know what you just did?" he shouted at the girl.

"You guys were in trouble!" she fired back at the angry alpha.

Scott never seen Derek so pissed in his short time of knowing him.

"You just released three bloodthirsty werewolves out into beacon hills!" the alpha was beyond pissed, they were under his responsibility and now they were going to kill until they sun rises.

"You want to blame me!" Allison snapped at him.

"Well I'm not the one turning teenagers into monsters!" she continued.

"No, you're just part of some sick family that hunts them." He growled.

Scott could only watch awkwardly as the girl he cared about and a brother like figure bickered on and on.

"Gerard was not my problem!" she exclaimed.

"No? But what about your mother?" Derek said as his glare became colder and colder by the second

Allison was now confused, she stood with her jaw dropped as a lump formed in her throat, she was speechless.

"Go on Scott, tell her!" the alpha demanded.

Allison was now broken as she shot back towards Scott.

"What is he talking about?" she asked.

Scott was now speechless as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lips he opened his mouth and was ready to speak.

* * *

Rickey sat on his front porch drinking a brand new bottle of whiskey, he felt it was time to start exploring new "horizons" with liquor sense getting drunk off of scotch and brandy wasn't burning his memories anymore.

"I think if you admit that you miss him you wouldn't have to drink more." Anna said she joined the lonely alpha on the front steps.

"I don't miss anyone and Riley left us." He smirked before taking another sip from the bottle.

"You're so stubborn." The women giggled as she planted a kiss on Rickey's cheek bone.

"I won't get drunk, don't worry." He mocked the girl as he rubbed the tip of nose against cheek.

The sound of Anna's giggle sent Rickey into another world, after all she was his rock.

After a brief silence the two still had a smile on their face as they watched the stars.

Just then Anna's smile fell apart as she collapsed to the ground on her knees and began wheezing.

She gripped her chest as she also started coughing. "Anna?" Rickey was struck with confusion as he laid her head on his fore-arm. His eyes ran up and down her body when he realized she was having an asthma attack.

He quickly cradled her inside the house and gently laid her on the couch.

Hold on, he muttered as he dashed into the bedroom rummaging through her side of the dresser searching for her inhaler.

Rickey dashed down the stairs and back to Anna's aid as he placed the inhaler on her lips.

She was finally able to breathe again, "better?" He asked with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13: Big Brothers

Chapter 13: Big brothers

**I'm soooooo sorry. I've been caught up with school and personal issues but I have not forgotten about my readers!**

**Infact I been putting together ideas for an extension of my teen wolf fanfic and working on a 5 chapter separation story that will tie into this one.**

**I have lost a bit motivation for my fanfic as well and writing this chapter was not my favorite.**

**but now I'm going to try and get back in the swing of things. **

**I already have my next two chapters planned out.**

**I decided that the next chapter tie into the show instead it will be briefly about a different thing.**

**plus I really don't want this fanfic to end even though I have some struggles, haha.**

**Anyway songs: (*)**

**Gone - Olivia Broadfield**

**To a friend - Alexisonfire**

**I really feel that to a friend matches the scene perfectly where I have it picked, especially the last 30 seconds of the song!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lydia slept on her large bed quietly when she let out a loud horror scream.

* * *

They dashed through the woods chasing two scents as the full moon shined down bright.

"I got more than you!" two giggling kids stood outside with a jar of fireflies in their hands.

Boyd dashed from the darkness and leaped in front of the two children revealing his sharp fangs and golden yellow eyes.

The two kids shouted out a loud scream as they ran as fast as they could from the rampaging Boyd.

Scott jumped from the darkness and tackled the angry Body, tossing him on to the ground.

"Go!" Scott shouted as he struggled to hold down the rampaging wolf on to the wet earth.

The beta growled and snarled as he watched the kids run as fast as they could, leaving the area.

"Boyd you have to calm down, please!" Scott begged, but Boyd was to strong. He began to stand up on his own two feet with Scott on his back, he was almost surprised to see how strong Boyd actually was.

The crazed beta tossed Scott on to the ground and began to growl at him. "You don't wanna do this…" Scott said while crawling backwards, trying to distance himself from Boyd.

"Scott!" Derek sprinted from the darkness and tossed his beta up against a tree.

"Go to the kids, now!" Scott ran from the scene, chasing the scent of the two kids.

Derek tossed his head back toward the direction he had thrown Boyd, but the berserk beta was gone out of sight.

* * *

Don't be scared, it's not like a bear out there." said a woman as she laid next to her partner Emily, kissing her cheek and neck. "I'm not scared." The girl said between moans.

"Then don't be nervous." Caitlyn said as she a she slowly wrapped her arm around Emily's body and continued planting kisses on her.

_Snap_

"What was that!?" said a spooked Emily as she sprung up with wandering eyes.

She whipped her left to right before she noticed the tent was covered in fireflies.

"Don't freak out!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Emily began to panic as she ran out the tent and down the woods.

The girl ran as fast as she could from the horror sight till she tripped.

The girl was soon over whelmed with fireflies as they dragged her away.

* * *

"Emily!?" Caitlyn shouted in the cold dark night, waiting for a response.

She then looked over to her left, noticing a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh my god." Caitlyn said as she jumped back in horror with her hand over her mouth.

The pair of glowing eyes came closer and closer till finally, Cora was under the moon light with her fangs showing.

Cora came closer to the scared Caitlyn who begin to tremble. The fear must had paralyzed her at this point.

Cora had then leaped towards the frighten Caitlyn just to be thrown to tree by a curly hair boy with icy blue eyes.

Isaac had a smirk on his face as his eyes narrowed towards the scared Caitlyn.

"You should probably get out of here." The cocky beta said with a smirk.

Without a second thought, Caitlyn dashed from the scene and went to search for her missing friend. Isaac then turned facing Cora, ready to bring back Derek sister and get the night over with, but the angry beta tossed the curly hair beta towards the ground and began to growl at him.

Scott dashed from the shadows, knocking Cora off her feet.

"Are you okay?" Scott ran to his fallen friend aid and helped him on his feet.

Cora then glared to the two boys letting out a loud roar, but her roar was then blocked out by another roar.

Derek Hale roared from the shadows with his searing red glowing eyes as he looked to his sister.

Cora quickly fled the area.

* * *

Lydia had just parked into a parking lot and exit her car.

Without a care in the world, the strawberry blond eyes were glued on her phone while she texted her mother about her locations.

The strawberry blond shot her head up to notice she was not at drug store, instead she was at a pool.

"Turn around Lydia, it's not too late…" she thought to herself, but it was like her feet had a mind of her own as she continued to walk closer and closer to the pool.

She noticed a lifeless body face down in the pool.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." She began to repeat as she reached out for the body.

Lydia took a deep breath before pulling out the body.

She then laughed a bit in relief when she found out the body was actually a CPR dummy.

After letting out a sigh of relief, Lydia laid her palm on her chest.

"It's just a dummy." She said to herself.

She then noticed her hand was drenched in blood, her eyes followed a trail of blood to a life guard chair where a man with a slit throat laid propped.

Lydia then let out a loud horror scream.

* * *

Allison stood at the cliff gazing at the full moon where her steel arrow heads and bow rested next to her.

All she could think of was how her mother tried to kill Scott and how he hid it from her.

* * *

Stiles had finally arrived at the pool and ran out of his jeep to quickly comfort the scared Lydia.

He wrapped his arms around the shivering straw berry blond and held her close.

"Where's the body?" the pale boy asked.

But Lydia couldn't speak, she was speechless and scared.

Stiles quickly ran to the pool to see a boy with a neck covered in blood.

"I gotta' call Scott." Stiles said as he fished his phone from his pocket.

"I already called 911." Lydia said as she stared into the pool.

Suddenly Stiles threw his cold glare over to the trembling Lydia, "You what!?"

"What was I supposed to do? Call you first!?"

"Yes!" Stiles shouted.

"Hello?" said Scott.

"Dude! We have a serious problem!" Stiles replied.

"Like what?" said a puzzled Scott.

"There is a dead guy over here!" Stiles shouted.

Derek and Isaac eyes narrowed in on to Scott as they focused their hearing onto the phone.

"No… that's not possible." Derek interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Isaac whispered.

"Stiles where are you?" Derek said as marched over to Scott.

"I'm at the pool, why?" The boy replied before looking at the lifeless corpses hand and noticed a ring on his finger.

After studying the design of the ring and the slash on the boys throat, Stiles finally came to a conclusion.

"Guys I don't think this was Boyd and the others…" Stiles said as he looked over to Lydia.

"They're too fast we can't get them like this." Scott said.

There was a brief silence for a moment, Derek eyes were stuck on the ground thinking of what to do, while Scott and Isaac eyes were glued to the alpha.

They patiently waited for a suggestion.

"We have to kill them." Derek finally said.

"What? No!" Scott exclaimed.

"You got any better ideas?" the alpha growled.

Suddenly a cocky grin spread across the betas face.

"We get help, we get someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." He said.

"What about Riley?" Isaac asked.

The alpha thought to himself, he knew what he had to do.

He had to get help from the last person he could ever depend on, but if it meant saving his pack without killing them, then he would do just that.

"I'll get Rickey." Derek said as he let out a weak sigh.

* * *

*"You know, I could just turn you and this won't have to happen again?" Rickey suggested as he stood propped up against the entrance of the kitchen, watching as Anna washed the dishes.

"No I'm fine." She answered in between sobs.

Rickey knew she had been crying, he only wanted to comfort his beloved.

He slowly took a step towards her and placed his hands on her hips, softly kissing her neck.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear.

"It's fine." Anna replied as she wiped away a left over tear.

Rickey then pulled her towards him and stared into her bloodshot eyes.

He could see all the pain she was feeling and all he wanted to do was give her the "bite" he wanted to help her.

Anna eyes had went from Rickey's lips and moved up to his honey brown eyes, the same eyes she had fell in love with.

Finally Rickey lips embraced hers, he sat her on the kitchen top counters while she slipped her hands up his shirt and unbuckled his belt.

Theirs lips only separated when they took a second to breathe but even then they looked so hungry for each other.

Rickey placed his hands on her cheeks, framing her face.

Their lips connected once more, Rickey pulled off his off his shirt as Anna overwhelmed him with kisses on his chest.

_Bang _

_Bang _

They let out a sigh as their lips once again separated from the sound of their front door being knocked on. "Who could this be at this time of night?" Anna thought to herself.

"Should I get this one?" he mocked with a devious smile before walking to the front door.

Rickey was surprised by the man who stood on the other side, he didn't know rather to laugh or to actually be concern that Derek Hale was on his front porch.

"And where's your guard dog?" Rickey said with a cocky grin.

"I need your help." Derek said as he looked pass the grinning alpha.

He had noticed Anna's puffy red eyes and could tell something was wrong.

"Well as you can tell, I'm little preoccupied." Rickey's grin began to spread farther across his face. It wasn't everyday a member of the Hale family would come asking for help from the Stones, Rickey wanted to cherish this moment.

"We found your brother." Just then, Rickey's grin fell apart as he struggled to fight back the tears.

"Go…" he heard the sound of Anna's voice from the living room.

"You're his big brother and you're his only family left." She said with a sweetly faint smile.

But after what had happen a few minutes ago Rickey wasn't sure if he should leave Anna's side.

"He needs you." Anna continued.

Rickey eyes went back and forth from Anna to Derek till he finally decided to go with him.

* * *

"And the worst big brother award goes to us." Rickey said as he sat slouched in the passenger seat of Derek's new car, eating his bag of pretzels and watching as Scott approached Chris Argent.

Derek ignored the arrogant alpha and focused on Scott and Chris conversation.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Isaac questioned, but Derek didn't answer.

"We're like batman, superman and robin!" Rickey exclaimed.

Derek shot the annoying alpha a cold glare, hoping to shut him up, but Rickey only laughed while Isaac sat nervously in the back seat.

"I don't even know this "Boyd" kid" Chris said with a pistol pointed to Scott chest.

"We just need your help before more people get hurt." Scott was scared, his ex-girlfriend had a gun pointed at him.

"All we need to do is get them into one spot until the sun rises." The beta continued.

After thinking over the situation, Chris knew the right thing to do was to get the angry werewolves into one spot so no one else would get hurt.

"Alright, I'll help." Chris said.

"Is the gun still necessary?" Scott questioned with a nervous smile.

"Sorry… force of habit." Chris said as tucked his pistol away.

"He did it." Rickey said with a cocky grin as he dropped another salty pretzel into his mouth.

Once again, Derek shot the man who sat next to him another cold grin.

* * *

Later that night, they all stood in the middle of the woods studying the foot prints of Cora's.

"You guys been running in complete circles." Chris stated.

"So what do we do?" Rickey asked as he folded his arms.

"We trap them… with these." The hunter pulled out wand like objects and handed one to each boy. "With these we can drive them towards a location and possibly keep them trapped until sun rise." Chris continued.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said with a smile.

The boys ran all over the woods, placing the transmitter into the ground.

Rickey landed right before Derek, jamming a transmitter into the earth and looked back with a grin before sprinting off into the darkness.

"And the hunted becomes the hunter." In front of Derek was Peter Hale who seemed just a pleased about the situation.

"Go away." Derek warned his crazy uncle.

"I was just taking a midnight stroll." Peter said sarcastically as took a step closer to the alpha.

"Why go through all this trouble for a bunch of teenagers?" Peter questioned.

Derek rose to his feet, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Cora's alive…" he said.

"I heard, but let's save the family reunion for later?" Peter said with a smile.

"Remember Derek, you could always make more werewolves." Peter said with a smile as he left the alpha puzzled.

Derek was running out of options with Deucalion not being the only threat in Beacon Hills and his rampaging betas he could the bottom of stomach boil with sickness.

Rickey dashed through the woods, leaping over trees, he was like a blur in the dead of night.

He had finally placed the last transmitter into the dirt and now all he could was wait for the betas to come to them, all he could do was wait for his brother.

He had noticed a picture covered in dirt.

It was a photo of Abigail, his step mother, the lady Riley would always go to for his problems.

He thought about the goods times he shared with her as well.

Rickey dusted off the photo before stuffing it into his back pocket and sprinted deeper into the shadows of the woods once more, ready to bring home his baby brother.

* * *

Isaac walked the side of the school staring off at Cora and Boyd, he was ready to end this long night.

It was then when an arrow shot to the side of him, shooting out a flash that nearly blinded him.

The two angry betas ran into the school growling.

*Isaac looked to the roof top of the school to see Allison holding a bow and ready to shoot another arrow. The two shot a glance at each other before fleeing the scene.

* * *

Scott and Derek ran side by side as they headed to beacons hills being followed by Riley Stones.

"We're almost there!" Scott shouted.

Suddenly, Riley was tossed into a tree.

Scott and Derek both stood clueless as they looked to Rickey.

"I'll take care of Riley, you guys go on and get the others." He said as he shot the boys away.

Riley viciously glared to his brother with his steel blue eyes and sharp fangs, he was on all fours and ready to attack.

"Come on." Rickey eyes shifted to a light searing red as he and his brother collided.

Riley tossed Rickey all around the woods, tree to tree, he even clawed Rickey's chest once.

Rickey cringed to the pain but kept fighting.

The two brothers held each other's neck, growling towards each other till finally Rickey kicked Riley's chest, sending him flying towards a tree.

He ran to his younger brother lifting him into the air and began shouting his name. "Riley!" he shouted once but the boy was too angry to listen.

Riley pushed his brother to the ground jumped towards him hoping to claw his sink his fangs into his face.

Rickey pressed his feet into Riley's chest and once again shot him back to a tree.

He then threw his fist into Riley's face over and over again.

But Riley ignored the pain, instead he threw his claws into Rickey's chest once more.

Finally wrestled his brother to the ground and quickly wrapped one arm around Riley's neck and the other in the back of his head.

Riley began to wheeze and gag as he struggled to get free from the mighty alphas clutches.

The omega could feel his vision blackening, he gripped the dirt and kicked his feet, and he fought to get free while Rickey began to shush him.

Finally, Riley was unconscious.

Rickey struggled to hold back the tears, but one strolled down his cheek as he thought about his brother bright brown eyes whenever he was happy.

He could feel the pain that he fought so hard to keep away rushing in all at once.

* * *

Derek sat on his knees covered in blood, with two restful bodies on the side of him.

He had finally got back his betas and finally saved his sister.

Scott stood before the mighty alpha looking relief that finally everyone was safe.

"It's over." Derek muttered as rose to his feet and walked deeper into the boiling room where he met a beautiful dark haired women who seemed frighten.

* * *

Stiles stood in the hospital studying over two bodies, one was the boy who had his throat slit and another who was brought in just shortly.

"What is going on…?" the boy whispered to himself as he examined the bodies once more.

They both had identical wounds Melissa explained.

"Why don't you call it a night?" Melissa said as she gave the boy a rub on the back.

She even offered him a ride home.

* * *

Rickey had laid Riley on his bed rubbing his hand through the boy's hair a few times.

Anna asked no questions, she was only glad that Riley was safe.

"What will you do now?" Anna asked.

Rickey didn't answer, instead he ignored the question.

_Ding_

"Now what?" said the frustrated alpha as he raced to the front door.

He quickly pulled open the door and was astonished by people who stood before him.

A pack of familiar females, Viola, Sadie and Rylnn.

"Hello brother." Said Rylnn, her hair was long and dark brown, she favorite Riley by the color of her eyes.

"Long time no speak." She said with a coy smile.

* * *

Derek stood caught off guard by two other women who stood in the center of his living room.

"Sophia…" Derek muttered.

"You remember me, how sweet Derek." The lady said with a sweet grin.

**I have a lot of explaining to do on the next chapter.**

**And don't think I forgot about the key points in the first three episodes, I'm going a little out of order.**

**Lots of the episodes will be done like this as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Leave a comment/review or pm me!**


	14. Chapter 14: Turning Moon

Chapter 14: Turning Moon

**Warning, this is a long chapter and I really didn't like this episode to much.**

**I'm sorry about how late this chapter is also, I really hope I don't lose viewers and readers because I'm really starting to like my fanfic as chapters goes by.**

**So I found a song that I been dying to use and but I didn't know where to use it at D;**

**Actually I have a lot of songs that I'm dying to use, but those don't come until the better chapters -_-**

**So hang in there with me.**

**songs (*)**

**Apparently- Random Rab**

"_Have you seen a man named Riley?" Alec said with smirk on the side of his face and dark marble grey eyes._

_Viola could only smile to the fact of seeing Alec and Sadie after so long._

"_Come here you asshole." She said as the two had embraced each other with a kiss on the lips._

_Sadie stood awkwardly waiting for the two, "can we go now? Sophia is waiting." She said in annoyance. _

_Both Viola and Alec shot a glare towards the irritated Sadie as she was the first to walk away._

"_Don't worry, she's been a bitch all day." Alec said in a whisper with a smirk._

"_Don't be an ass!" Viola gasped as she slapped Alec's chest playfully while giggling._

_Viola and Alec walked in each other's arm as the moon shined bright on the two._

_The three of them arrived at a warehouse where Richard and a female stood side by side._

"_Sophia, how long has it been since I've seen my wife's beautiful face?" the alpha asked._

_Sophia had rolled her eyes in annoyance, she was unsatisfied with the man who stood before her. "Where is my lovely Viola?" she asked._

_Richard rolled his eyes towards his two betas and Viola._

"_Tell her what you have told me." Richard demanded._

"_Riley is with the Hale boy now." Viola said with a faint smile and her arms at her side._

_Richard began pacing the floor with his dark brown eyes set on Sophia as if he was waiting for her to make a move._

_Sophia was girl with two girls, one whose eyes were a dark olive green and long brown hair that went down her back._

_Next to her was a women who looked to be around the same age as Viola as well._

_Her eyes were a light brown and her hair went down her back also._

_They both stood quietly while their alpha done all the talking._

_Sophia had swallowed the lump in her throat and cleared her throat, "Peter Hale?" she asked hesitantly._

_Just then Richard's devious smirk grew across to cheek to cheek. _

"_No… Derek Hale."_

_Sophia eyes had fluttered as if she was in relief but also in shock._

"_Peter is no longer an alpha?" She questioned._

_Richard then looked up to the shining moon, he could feel the full moon was coming._

"_Allow me to fill you in, my lovely." Richard said with a cocky grin._

* * *

"Hello Derek Hale." Said Sophia with cold hazel brown eyes as they studied Derek's loft.

Her eyes went wall to wall, corner to corner and even to his stair case.

"Interesting place you have here." She said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Derek said with a low growl as his claws extracted from his fingertips.

"Do you seriously think you can hurt me with those?" Sophia said.

Even her beta who stood behind her snorted to Derek's arrogant ways.

"Derek I use too change your diapers, you are no threat to me." She ended with a cold stare.

The alpha was speechless, this women was an alpha before Derek was born. How could he fight against someone who even his mother was fond of when he was younger?

"Fine, what is it that you want?" he asked the lady, bust she stood with a dark presence circling her.

It was like sending chills dancing down his spine.

"I want what everyone else wants… I want my family." Sophia said with a stern voice and her eyes set on Derek.

She had hardly made any other movement rather than brushing her hair back.

"And what do I have to do with that?" Derek replied.

Who was he to and keep a family apart? He had finally got back his younger sister just an hour ago.

For a second the alpha avoided making eye contact with the women in front him, was she anything like Richard who would kill his own flesh and blood for more power? He had only know Riley for a while but had already started to grow a certain feeling for him.

Derek only wanted to protect Riley.

Sophia had let out a sigh after dropping her head, she was slowly becoming frustrated.

I 'am a lady of patience, please tell my sons I would like you to talk to them." Sophia said as she and her loyal beta walked to the entrance of Derek's loft.

Derek was left like a lost confused puppy, wondering what he was supposed to do.

* * *

"Should I be concerned that there a three girls here looking for you…" Anna stood behind Rickey with a heartbeat that almost echoed through the house.

She then looked down to Rickey, noticing he had his fist clutched, she knew he was angry, he even clenched his teeth.

"No…" he said with nothing but hatred as he glared to Rylnn "it's just my bitch of a sister." Rickey said as he left the house, purposely bumping shoulders with the girl.

"Look it's been a long night and I don't feel like dancing with the cheetah girls tonight so can we please get this over with?" Rickey said as he glared at the three girls.

After a brief silence, Rylnn was the first to speak "mom is home…"

"Obviously." He quickly replied, shutting her out.

"She wants to see you and Riley." Rylnn continued.

"I don't care." Rickey said between laughter as he walked past the girls once again, heading back to his home.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Viola said with dead eyes.

* * *

Scott and Dr. Deaton both stood over a dog, examining the pup.

Scott held him down while Deaton held injected the pup with a large needle.

The dog had let out a short whimper from the pain.

The owner bit down on his thumb as he cringed from the sight.

"It seems like this hurt the owner more than the poor dog." Deaton said with a smirk.

"His names Bullet." The man said while nibbling on his thumb to distract him from the sight of his dog in pain.

"What an interesting name." Deaton said with short smile.

"Yeah we come from a family of military, we have 2 other dogs with similar names." He said with a short laugh.

The dog had become quickly energetic and began to roll over in front of an amused and relief Scott.

"It looks like he knows who the alpha is." Scott shot his head up and looked towards his boss with a nervous look.

"Okay, Kyle is it? I just need you to sign some things and then you'll be good to go." Said Deaton as he handed the boy a pen with a friendly smile.

After a few minutes went by, Scott and Deaton stood over a desk studying the dog left over stool. "What is this?" the omega asked as he witnessed his boss, plucking out a tiny white marble like rock.

"Mistletoe." Deaton answered as he examined the item.

"Mistletoe?" Scott said repeating his boss.

"It's a toxic poison to dogs and to you." He said as his eyes narrowed over to the omega.

The omega raised an eyebrow in confusion as he repeated Deaton's word in his head.

Kyle was outside struggling to keep Bullet in his car, but the dog was barking like crazy and soon jumped from his owners arm.

"Hey Bullet get back here!" Kyle shouted as he chased after his tiny dog who darted into an ally.

"Bullet!" he shouted his pet name as he approached a garbage can.

He slowly crouched down and reach his arm underneath feeling around, hoping to pull his dog from the bottom.

He was then bit and forced to quickly bring back his hand from underneath.

His hand was covered in blood, "son of a bitch! Did you bite me?"

Kyle then noticed Bullet was sitting quietly across from him.

Fear had then shot straight into the boy as he held on to his bleeding hand.

"Come closer…" he heard a faint voice from underneath dumpster.

Kyle slowly crept back underneath the dumpster before quickly being dragged under.

The boy screamed in panic, but no one heard.

Scott was just getting ready to leave to the clinic, he was shutting off the lights and cleaning up the tools they had used that night.

He then heard barking and ran outside to meet his boss and Bullet. "Where's the owner?" said a puzzled Scott, but Deaton was just as nervous as he held the tiny dog in his arms.

* * *

Ms. Blake had just entered her classroom only to be startled by Derek Hale who stood in the middle of the empty class room as if he was waiting for the women.

She held a wooden ruler close to her with both hands, ready to defend herself.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said with a calming smile and hands behind his back.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, besides who would believe me?" her eyes were open wide, her heart beat slowly began to beat faster.

"You'd be surprise what some people know about this town." Said the calm Derek.

"I'm Jennifer Blake, I was in psychotherapy." Her eyes hadn't left Derek yet, she looked intrigued by his company but the man could tell she was nervous.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all." He said as he made his way to the doorway.

"I promise I won't tell anyone!" she said with a smile.

The alpha then paused at the door and turned to face the women, "I'm Derek" he said before he left out the class room, leaving Jennifer blushing.

* * *

*The sun was finally out and morning had come.

The smell of bacon and eggs had woke Riley from his long morning slumber.

He rolled over to the edge of bed to see a picture of his step mother Abigail.

He stumbled down the steps and wandered into to the dining room kitchen.

"Morning." Said Anna as she stood over the oven making pancakes with a cheerful smile.

The table was covered with a bowl of bacon, a bowl of eggs, and milk and orange juice.

"What is this?" said a groggy Riley as he wiped his eyes.

"It was Rickey's idea, but he's asleep again." Anna said while flipping the pancakes.

"Now that I think about it, your brother is always asleep."

Riley couldn't remember anything from last night except for seeing Scott and Derek entering the vault.

"Your brother said you don't have to go to school if you don't want." She placed a stack of pancakes on the round table along with syrup.

Riley seemed overwhelmed, he was locked in a vault for months and had no idea what has been going on.

He checked his cellphone to find out he had missed calls and texts from Lydia Martin.

"Lydia…" he muttered before throwing his head into his hands.

"You can rest all you like today." Said the smiling beauty.

She hadn't just made an impact on Rickey's life, but she had made a huge impact on Riley's as well.

Anna was like an older sister to the boy, a guardian.

"I think I'm going to go find Derek." The boy said as he snatch a piece of bacon from the bowl.

"Well you should probably eat first." The girl had took a seat across from the omega holding her favorite coffee mug.

She was dressed in her furry pink house coat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"Alright you fat asses, I signed you all up for the cross country team. I don't need any of you getting any fatter or out of shape for when Lacrosse starts back up!" Said coach Finstock as he shot a glance towards a shirtless Danny.

"Danny, put a shirt on will ya?"

"If this killer is after virgins then you and I both are in danger, Scott and you're not worried?"

Stiles was nervous, him being a virgin he knew there was a chance he was going to get his throat slashed and head bashed in.

"Not me. It's a new policy at work where I have to have sex with all the clients." Said Scott with a smirk.

"Do you think I can get a job!?" he exclaimed.

Scott the snickered, trying to suppress his laughter.

"I'm serious, someone needs to sex me right now!" Stiles said as he flailed his arms like a fish out of water.

"Okay." Danny said as he slammed his locker shut.

"What?" said a confused Stiles as he shot a stare to the half-naked Danny.

"Come over around 9, I like to cuddle." He ended with a wink.

Scott had looked away to hide his laughter.

"Is he serious!?" the goofy teen questioned.

"I'm kidding." Danny said with a grin as he slammed his locker shut and walked away.

As the two boys enter outside, Scott takes a glance over to Isaac who is tying his shoes. Scott notices two identical twin boys as they walk pass Isaac with a cocky grin.

"Isaac…" Scott muttered as he ran to the curly haired betas side.

Coach Finstock had then blew his whistle, sending of the group teenagers running.

"It's them!" Isaac growled as he darted off chasing the two twins.

Soon the three boys were so far ahead of the group that they were no longer in sight.

As Isaac stopped to catch his breath he notices the twins are no longer in sight.

He whipped his head left to right, hoping he would find them.

Suddenly he was pushed off the trail and down towards a tree.

The twins quickly ran to the fallen Isaac, grabbing both arms.

"Hm I forgot Ethan, how many bones are in the human body?" Aiden sarcastically asked.

"Let's find out Aiden!" Ethan growled.

Just then Ethan was knocked to the ground.

"There's one." Said Scott with a cocky grin as he watched the boy jump to his feet, snapping his jaw back into place.

Isaac and Scott stood side by side, ready to face the two alpha twins as they each let out a low growl.

They were then silenced off by a horror scream, the four boys darted off to the scene to join the group and Stiles to see a boy tied to a tree with his throat slit and head bashed in.

"They did this!" Isaac said with a low growl.

Scott eyes narrowed from Stiles, to the dead victim, and finally to the twins.

He remembered the boy from last night who brought in Bullet.

When the sheriff finally arrived, Kyle girlfriend was with them.

"No!" the girl cried as she ran to the lifeless body but was quickly torn away.

"Am' I the only one who's noticing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?" Stiles said to the two boys.

"I'm going to rip their heads off." Isaac said as he stormed off, leaving a worried Scott and confused Stiles.

* * *

Cora was in Derek's loft doing pull-ups and push-ups.

"You aren't finished healing yet." The alpha said, but the arrogant girl did not listen.

She continued with her push-ups and then jumped to the air, throwing jabs and kicks into mid-air.

"Do you know how long I waited to hear that a powerful new Hale alpha has raised?" she started.

"But I guess those rumors weren't true." She continued as she grabbed a water bottle and wiped the sweat beads from her face.

The alarm then went off and the door slowly opened up, it was Riley Stones.

"Riley?" Derek said as he thought about what Sophia had told him earlier.

"I want to thank you for last night." He said as walked down the steps and coming closer to the two.

"You should go thank you brother." The alpha growled as he walked away.

The alarm soon went off once more, Derek threw his head towards the door and then to Riley.

"Did you bring anyone else with you?" the alpha asked the boy.

"No…" Riley stood close to Cora while Derek stood ready for what danger was about to approach them.

The large door swung open once more, "Ready for a rematch?" said Ennis the large alpha with a wide cocky grin that revealed his sharp fangs.

Cora darted to the large man but was caught by her throat.

Riley quickly sprinted to her aid but was also gripped by his throat.

Ennis now had both betas in his grip as he and slammed them both on to the hard ground.

"You're going to regret that." Derek said as his eyes shifted into a searing red and his claws extended from his fingertips.

Just then women had entered the loft, she was barefoot.

Riley had remembered her from the night the alphas had ambushed him.

Kali jumped to Derek, throwing a kick to his side.

The mighty alpha caught the lady leg before contact was made and tossed her away.

She then let out a loud growl as she shot her head up to Derek, her eyes were red but darker than his.

Kali gripped a steel pipe and knocked Derek off his feet, then quickly stabbed him through his back with the pipe.

Cora had let out a gasp as she struggled to get free from the brutal Ennis.

Riley could only watch defenseless as blood pour from Derek's mouth.

"Is it finally over?" said Deucalion as he stepped down into Derek's loft.

"Cause that was just awful to listen too." He said as crouched down to Derek, making eye contact with the man.

"What do you want?" Derek growled as blood dripped from his lips, he could feel his body becoming colder.

"I've come to show you how much vision a blind man can actually have." He said as removed his shades, revealing his crimson red eyes.

"As you may know, I'm always on the lookout for new talents." Deucalion said.

"You want me to kill my pack…?" Derek began to choke on the blood that ran from his mouth.

"No, I want you to kill a member in your pack. Then it's up to you if you kill everyone else." Deucalion said with a smirk.

"You see Derek, I discovered on accidentally that killing one of your own beta allowed their power to latter on mine. When I became blind, one of my own felt I was unfit for the role of alpha and tried to steal it from me. Of course, I killed him and I felt his power being added to mine, so I tested this by killing another and another…"

Riley could feel his own heart drop.

He now saw Deucalion as a monster, a monster that needed to be killed.

"Kali how did it feel when you killed your pack?" Deucalion asked.

The women had then shot a grin to the new alpha, "hmm, liberating." She shot a cold grin down to Derek.

"Even Ennis killed his pack." Deucalion said.

The large alpha had large cocky grin that was pasted on his face.

"So you see Derek, besides your pack is just a group of juvenile delinquents teenagers. They can become a liability." The alpha continued.

* * *

Allison sat at her desk in French class struggling to stay awake, she was exhausted from staying up half night chasing down werewolves.

She drifted in and out of sleep until finally she place her head down her desk and drifted into her slumber.

"Allison!" she heard as she sprung up and looked towards the red headed women.

Her face became pale as if she was looking at a ghost.

"Allison!" it was if she was snapped back into reality, Ms. Morrell stood over her eyeing her like hawk.

The bell rung and the students had all left the room except for Allison.

"Mind telling me what you were doing in the bank the other night?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Allison fired back.

What Allison didn't know was that she had just thrown herself into lunch detention.

"Why don't you serve me a lunch detention for your lack of participant in class." The lady ended with a smile before leaving Allison with a shameful look on her face.

* * *

Isaac sat across from Scott in Mr. Harris class room, the two spoke among each other about the alpha twins.

"Isaac..." both Scott and Isaac whipped their head around the class room wondering who it was that called the betas name.

"Can I go to the bathroom!?" Isaac said as he jumped from his seat.

"This better be an emergency Lahey." Mr. Harris added as he watched the curly haired boy storm out the class.

"Can I go to the bathroom also?" Scott jumped from his seat.

"No!" the teacher said, shooting the omega down.

"But!?" Scott exclaimed.

"I don't care if your bladder was going to explode and you urinated all over the floor, now take a seat Mr. McCall." The pale slender teacher added.

Scott gritted his teeth in annoyance as he took his seat.

Isaac had wandered down the hall, facing the two twins who wore a devious smile on their faces.

He could feel his blood boiling, he was ready to snap the two boy's neck.

He took a step towards them until one boy knocked his brother in the nearby locker.

"What the hell…?" Isaac was puzzled as the one twin began to beat the other into a bloody pulp.

The other boy did not fight back, he wore a smile through the whole beating.

Finally the bloody pulp boy was tossed underneath Isaac just as Mr. Harris ran out the classroom followed by his entire class.

"What the hell is this!?" Mr. Harris shouted as he helped up the bleeding boy.

"Lunch detention." Was all the teacher could say before walking away with a bleeding Ethan.

Isaac made eye contact with Scott, no words were exchanged but Scott knew Isaac didn't do it.

* * *

Later that day Isaac and Scott are shoving books into a locker.

"We have to end this!" Isaac said but Scott tried his best to ignore the curly haired beta.

Scott didn't want to bring more drama into the school.

He then noticed across the hall was Lydia and Aiden.

"Riley isn't going to be too happy about that." Said a mockingly Isaac as he walked off with a grin.

Scott slammed his locker shut following the curly haired beta.

* * *

"Me and you, movie?" Aiden said with a coy smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the strawberry blonde questioned the boy who had propped himself up against a locker.

"Well yeah." He continued, still holding on to his coy smile.

"Hm sorry, I'm waiting on someone." She said with a wide smile and quickly left the boy.

Rejection didn't stop Aiden, he still kept his smile plastered on to his face.

* * *

Stiles sat in the police office waiting patiently for Kyle girlfriend.

She was tall and blonde she had wondered out the room waiting for Lisa to escort her out the building.

"Hey um, Ashley can I ask you something about your boyfriend?" he asked the sobbing girl.

She was nervous and scared but she answered.

"This is going to sound weird, but was Kyle a virgin?" he asked.

Ashley eyes had widen, she felt violated in every way.

"Did you guys every… you know…?" his heart was racing, it was as if his heart was going to burst out through his chest.

She threw her palm across the pale goof's face.

"Ow…" he said in pain.

He watched as Lisa came to Ashley aid and began to take her away from the boy.

"No…" she had turned facing Stiles one last time.

"He wasn't a virgin." Ashely said as she walked away, leaving Stiles lost.

* * *

Rickey laid half naked, sleepless in his bed with a half empty bottle of hennessy in his right hand and his left hand block the sun light from hitting his blood shot red eyes.

Images of a women played endlessly in his head. All he could remember was one day Sophia and Rylnn leaving, nothing before that and nothing after.

"Anna!" he shouted, but no response.

He shouted her name once again, but no response.

"Anna help, I'm drunk and I can't get up!" the alpha began to laugh at his own disbelief.

He thought of what would Abigail say if she saw him like this, what would a younger Riley think of him?

"Who am' I trying to impress?" the alpha snickered as rolled over to his back.

As he closed his eyes he began to drift into a slumber.

He thought about how him, Riley and Rylnn would always play together just before going to bed.

His eyes had then shot open as he whispered Riley in a distress.

Rickey eyes shifted into a searing red, he could feel his brother was in trouble.

* * *

It was lunch time and most student spend their few free minutes in the cafeteria while others spend it with Mr. Harris. "Welcome to lunch detention." The man greeted the few teens who were in the room.

"Today you all will be doing something," he laid his wicked sight on Isaac and Allison, "you two will be cleaning out the janitors closet." He then moved on assigning the rest of the students with their responsibility.

"Sir Do I have to be assigned with her?" Isaac was nervous, he desperately argued back and forth with Mr. Harris in hopes to get a new punishment or new partner.

"Now that I know you don't want to be with, yes." He ended with a devilish smile that extended from cheek to cheek.

Isaac turned back facing the short hair brunette, "great" is all he could manage to say.

Moments later the two teens found themselves cleaning off shelves in the janitor's closet.

"Hey um, can you tell no one what you saw the other night?" Allison tried to make conversation with the curly hair beta.

"What do you mean?" he questioned the girl, but Allison only smiled.

She notices he was breathing heavy and quickly became concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just don't like tight places." Isaac said with a smile as he went from cleaning shelves left and right.

Allison couldn't help but to smile.

The door had suddenly shut, throwing Isaac and Allison into confusion.

"No…" Isaac said as he ran to the door and began to fidget the handle, hoping to open it.

"Come on open up!" he shouted as he threw his fist into the door.

"Isaac, it's okay." Allison said, trying to calm down the scared beta.

"Hey! We're still in here!" he shouted as he continued ramming into the door.

Memories of began to flash through his head when he was locked into a basement cooler.

Isaac had then turned facing the brunette with his golden yellow eyes set on her.

"Isaac…" she said calmly as she began to take step backwards, he heart began to beat faster.

The curly hair beta launched himself towards Allison but was then yanked off and tossed into the hallway.

He quickly jumped to his feet, ready to go back at Allison but was then pinned against the wall.

"Isaac!" Scott roared as he held the beta propped against the wall.

It was as if he was in a trance, Isaac eyes had reverted back to icy blue.

He then switched his sight from Allison then to her wound "Allison, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine" she said with a faint smile, hiding her wound.

"It had to be them!" Isaac said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Allison questioned.

"We get even with them." Scott said with a cocky grin.

* * *

Boyd examined a decorated locker that had pictures and photos of Kyle.

The locker was made into a memorial to pay respect for Kyle's death.

"Boyd, I didn't know you were back in school?" Stiles said as he approached the boy and the locker.

"We're not friends, there's not sense in telling you." He fired at the boy.

Stiles knew he had point.

"Well how did you know Kyle was he your friend?" Stiles asked calmly.

"We were in ROTC together." The large man tried to keep the conversation short.

"I only had one friend and now she's dead." Boyd words were like sending needles into the pale boy heart.

Stiles knew he was talking about Erica, he had missed her even after all the trouble she had caused him and Scott by joining Derek.

Boyd had left Stiles in a pit of shame.

Across the hall was the strawberry blonde who desperately tried avoiding Stiles.

"Lydia!" Stiles marched over to the girl "hey Stiles…" she said awkwardly.

"I been doing some research and I found out that in India the people would sacrifice babies every day in a temple!" the boy said.

The sound of that made Lydia just want to gag and vomit.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Well since Scott is dealing with the alpha twins and Riley is MIA, I need to tell someone."

Lydia had made a pause in her tracks, it was as if her heart had skipped a beat when Stiles said Riley.

"Lydia are you okay?" Stiles said as he looked back the girl, she seemed lost.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Continue." She couldn't sound less interested, but Stiles didn't care he told her about the killings.

"So far possibly three virgins!"

Lydia was lost but she ignored the boy.

"Look Stiles maybe you should leave the investigating to someone like your dad?" she said stopping the boy.

* * *

Allison and Isaac had just set up a motorcycle, "this is the breaks and this is to give it gas." She had gave Isaac a quick 101 on how to ride a motorcycle after sending Scott a text.

Their plan was about to take set.

"Wish me luck." Isaac said he put on the biker helmet.

"Good luck." Allison said with a coy smile.

Isaac had then looked into her dark brown eyes.

"G-go," she said sending the boy off.

The bell had just rung and Scott took his seat next to the twin boys, Aiden and Ethan.

Next to him was his bag, "hey guys" he whispered getting the twins attention.

"I found these pieces and they looked pretty important." Scott said as he placed the parts on Aiden's desk.

The two twins could hear the motor of the stolen bike out in the hall.

"Aiden…" Ethan said, he knew his brother was in anger.

The alpha darted out into the hall leaving his brother worried and Scott with a satisfied smile.

He sprinted to Isaac like a rampaging bull and slammed his hands onto the motorcycle to stop it in place. "Get off my bike!" he roared as his eyes glowed red for a split second.

It didn't effect Isaac, instead he had a cocky smirk over his face as he flipped over the enraged boy.

Soon group of students from other classes had joined the hall whispering over about Aiden and his motorcycle.

"You do know you will be suspended?" Ms. Blake said to the boy.

Isaac, Allison and Scott had stood side by side with a smile on their faces.

They felt accomplished, relief.

Nothing could kill the happiness that Isaac was feeling, he could hear it now, his alpha would be so proud of him.

* * *

Back at the loft Deucalion looks over to a struggling Riley.

Beads of sweat had begun to cover his entire face as Ennis pressed more of his weight on to the boy.

"You look just like your mother." He says to Riley with a cold smirk.

Riley felt his heart drop.

"How does he know my mother…" he repeated over and over in his head.

"I know a lot about you Riley Stones, in fact I know more about you than you think." Deucalion said as he walked closer and closer to the shaking boy.

"No, stay away from them…" Derek said as his skin was now cold as ice his skin was pale and blood still leaked from his mouth.

"You might want to hurry it up Deuc, I don't know how much this kid can hold out." Kali said with a devilish smirk.

"That's the thing about being in a pack of alphas, someone always want to lead." Deucalion said.

"I'm not scared of you…" Riley said as he tried once more to shake Ennis off of him.

"Tell your heart that." Deucalion fired at the teen boy.

It was true, Riley was afraid of the alpha, he didn't know much about him but he knew enough to fear him.

Dark clouds began to cover the sky as thunder and lightning began to form.

"I 'am the Alpha of Alphas!  
I 'am the apex of apex predators!

I 'am death, destroyer of worlds!

I 'am the demon wolf!"

The alpha said as his glasses had a sudden crack.

"God, I hate it when that happens." he said.

Kali had removed the pipe from Derek's body as Ennis left the two betas.

The trio had left Derek's loft all wearing a devilish grin.

Cora dashed to her brother's side, "Derek." She called out.

The alpha had collapsed to the ground, laying in his own puddle of blood.

* * *

"That's a pretty cool drawing." Danny sat behind the strawberry blond watching as she drew what seemed like a tree.

"Thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

"You should be in art class" he said with a smirk "seeing how this is music class" Danny added.

Lydia head had quickly shot up as he eyes began to study the room, noticing all the students had music instruments.

She was confused on how and when she got to this room.

"15 minutes!" a student shouted signaling the others to leave.

They students began to exit the class except for Lydia.

She notices a phone on the piano case and decides to check it, wondering if a student had forgotten their phone in the class.

She notices the phone is stuck on record and listens to the recording

The strawberry blond hears piano playing that soon suddenly dies out.

Then she hears a chanting through the recording and quickly becomes spooked.

_Ring_

Stiles had just entered Dr. Deaton's animal clinic.

"Shouldn't you be in school Stilinski?" Deaton greeted the boy while cleaning his tools.

"Well I don't have a class right now and this is more important." The boy said.

Deaton looks up to the boy removing his white gloves "okay let's hear it."

"People are dying again." Stiles said, he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Say no more Stilinski." Deaton said "I've been following the trace of the murders and they so far seems to point to the Druids."

"Wait a sec, what in the world is a Druid?" Stiles questioned the man.

"In Gaelic the word Druid means Wise Oak. They were philosophers who were close to nature, not serial killers!" Deaton said while grabbing his black leather gloves and black leather jacket.

Just then Stiles had got a call from Lydia, telling him to meet her at the music room.

"That was Lydia, I think she found something." The two left the clinic and joined Lydia in the door way leading the music room.

The three first listens to the recording that Lydia had found earlier.

"The killing of three are listed into four groups" Deaton says as he write down the four groups: virgins, healers, philosophers and warriors.

Stiles thought about Kyle and Boyd just then when he found a photo of the music teacher in a military uniform.

"Mr. Harris has military connection could he be a target?" she asks with widen eyes.

Just then the three rushes to Mr. Harris room to find the class was empty but the desk was covered with papers.

The group looks through the papers noticing they each have a letter stamped in red.

Deaton had then placed the papers into order, they out the word "Darach" he titled.

"Remember our talk about the Druids?" Deaton asked.

"Well when a Druid goes down the wrong path there's a Gaelic word for that also, Darach."

* * *

The school was now empty, Scott and Isaac was just leaving while talking and laughing about the events that had happened earlier.

Isaac notices the twins standing side by side, shirtless.

He taps his friend on the arm, alerting him of their presences.

The two boys drops their bags ready to fight the boys but just then Ethan drops to his knees as Aiden throws his fist into his brother back.

The two begins to merge into a much larger man whose eyes are searing red with anger.

Scott shoots a glance over to the confidence curly hair beta, Isaac.

He begins to roll up sleeves as the alpha charges at the boys "we can take him" Isaac said as he drops into a fighting pose.

"What? No!" Scott exclaims as he slaps Isaac in the head and darts off.

But the alpha is fast, he catches the boys easily and grabs them by the back of their collars and slams their heads together before tossing them down the hall.

"They must be angry," Isaac as he grunted in pain.

"Ya' think!?" Scott fired at the boy.

The larger alpha slowly walked towards the two, ready to rip them apart.

Just then a man with a cane and wearing dark shades approaches them.

Scott quickly notices him from the hospital that day he and Derek rescued Isaac.

Aiden and Ethan had unmerged standing tall and still, they wore a shameful look on their face as Deucalion whips them across the face with his cane.

The three had left the school.

* * *

Later that night Lydia laid in her large bed talking to Allison over the phone.

"Yeah and then I found myself in music room?" the strawberry blond was concerned for herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

She had stumbled over to her window gazing at the moon listening to Allison when she notices a boy with his hands stuffed in his pockets walking down the street.

"Riley…" she mutters.

"Uh? Lydia?" Allison said trying to get her friend to respond.

"Allison, I'll call you back…" Lydia said in a low voice.

* * *

A storm was coming, Derek could feel it as he watches throughout his window.

"I need you to stay somewhere else tonight." The alpha stated.

"Derek are you putting me out?" Isaac asked with a cocky grin.

"There's just not enough room, I have Cora now." Derek added.

"C'mon Derek." The beta said as he took a step closer to his alpha.

"Go!" Derek roared as he threw a glass cup at the boy.

Just then memories of Isaac abusive father had rolled in to his head, he was now on the edge of tears.

With no other options the beta grabbed his bags and stormed out the loft.

He no one else to go to but Scott, he was the only one he could depend on at the time.

"Mind if I crash here?" Isaac asked, he was soaked from the rain but still managed a cocky smile.

* * *

Sophia stood in the center of a warehouse where she use to meet Richard.

"What do you have for me now?" she asked her emissary Viola.

"It looks like things are going as you thought they would." She responded to the women.

"So the moon is starting to turn?" Sophia smirked.

"Yes." Viola replied.

Sophia had then smiled as she set her sight on Chyloe and Rylnn, "how about you two go pay a visit to Riley."

**Leave a comment/ review? **

**Let me know what you guys think?**


	15. Chapter 15: You're dead to me

Chapter 15: You're dead to me

**Spoiler alert, this chapter doesn't follow the episodes no way no how, it's just a inbetween type of thing.**

**this chapter kind of came to me in a dream lol.**

**songs (*)**

**Jason Walker - Cry**

**I felt this song matches the scene perfectly.**

She could not believe her eyes was it really Riley who just walked passed her house?

Why didn't he stop by to say hello?

Lydia paced her floors thinking of what she could have done wrong for Riley not say anything.

She then looked at her phone fighting the urge to call him.

* * *

Stiles was dancing down his stair case, tonight was the night of his best friend Heather's party, he Scott and Isaac were going to party like there was no tomorrow.

He waited for Heather to text him back but he figured she was too busy having fun at her party.

After checking his hair, spraying some of his dads favorite cologne, and brushing his teeth about 3 times Stiles was finally ready.

He walked passed his dining room table where his dad sat on the phone with a broken look on his face.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said Sheriff Stilinski as he hung up the phone.

"Dad?" Stiles called out to his father.

Sheriff Stilinski eyes narrowed to his son as a lump formed in his throat.

"Stay here Stiles I'll be back." He gave his son a broken smile and hug as he left the home.

Stiles was puzzled upon what had just happen and why he had to stay home so he called Scott.

"I need your help." He said to Scott.

"I don't know if I can be of much help, Derek kicked out Isaac." Scott whispered over the phone as he began to fill his friend over everything that had just happen.

But everything was happening to fast.

"That asshole did what!?" Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's fine though, he's staying here tonight." Scott said.

"Okay well both of you get your asses over here!" Stiles demanded in frustration.

* * *

Riley walked the streets, the rain had finally ended.

His brother been texting him all day about a new gift he got him.

Riley wasn't as anxious for the gift even not knowing what it is was, but looking back on his brother track records of gifts he knew not to have high hopes for anything his brother gets him.

As Riley continues his walk he stops when he notices a girl standing still by the end of the street.

Her eyes stuck out through the night, they were glacier blue, but the midnight darkness covered her face making it hard for Riley to see who it was.

She looks familiar to him, Riley thinks to himself "Viola?" he says in confusion.

He heard footsteps walking up behind him and quickly sprung around to see no one was there.

Riley turns back around just to see a different women at the end of the street only this time her eyes weren't glacier blue, and they were an olive green instead.

He then heard a whistle from behind him.

Riley sprung around facing the glacier blue eyed girl.

"Viola…" he muttered.

"Hello Riley." She said as she blew tiny dust particles into his.

Riley cringed in pain as he stumbled backwards fighting the urge drop to his knees, but he could feel himself drifting into a deep sleep.

"You're supposed to be dead…" Riley muttered as he dropped to the ground.

His vision had slowly began to go blurry and soon blacken as three females stood over him.

"You're so cute when you're try to stay awake." One girl said while giggling.

The voices around him became faint.

He struggled to stay awake.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Said another girl as she kicked Riley in the face.

"Ugh," he grunted in pain as he became unconscious.

* * *

Rickey and Anna sat in their car parked in the drive way.

The two had sat in the drive way in utter silence for almost an hour, no one said a word.

"I'm sorry." He tried apologizing.

"Don't talk." Anna fired at him.

"When are you going to start showing your brother you love him?" she asked him.

Rickey had never felt so ashamed, it was like a 4 year old boy getting a tongue lashing from his mother.

"If this is about the breakfast thing then I'll take him out to dinner when he gets home." He said mockingly.

"Rickey!" Anna could hear the sarcasm in his voice but couldn't help but to laugh.

Anna had grown deep feelings for the brothers, she saw herself as older sister to Riley and a guidance towards Rickey.

She remember the time they met as if it was yesterday, she remembered how bad her father wanted him dead.

* * *

Isaac and Scott had just arrived to Stiles house, all ready to play detective.

"So what is it that we're actually doing?" Isaac asked.

Stiles had rushed from upstairs and back to the living room where Scott and Isaac patiently waited.

"I think my dad found another body and I just need to check." The boy said as he began to shove his foot into his shoes.

"Stiles," Scott called out to his friend "maybe we should leave this one to your dad…" he suggested, but Stiles didn't care.

He had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Scott please, something isn't right and I need for you to trust me on this one…" Scott could hear how concern his friend was in the base of his voice.

He looked back to Isaac, who had his eyes glued to the ground then back to his best friend and nodded his head "yeah let's go."

"Good, I'll drive." Stiles had quickly perked up as if he was acting depressed the entire time.

He rushed out the house followed by his two loyal friends, the three were ready for whatever they would come across at the dead of night.

* * *

"Wake up Riley…" the boy heard a faint voice echoed throughout his dream.

The lights of the ware house danced in his eyes.

"He's waking up." Sadie said as she sat crouched on her knees waiting for the boy.

"Where am 'I…?" Riley asked.

His wrist and ankles were each tied together as he laid on the cold hard ground.

"Oh god, it's you." Riley said in a disgustingly tone.

"I thought you be happy to see me you little brat." Sadie said as she blew at her freshly painted nails.

"Guess again." Riley fired at the girl with a cocky smirk.

The long black haired girl had then punted the defenseless boy straight in his stomach twice.

"If I were you, I'd watch what I say." The girl replied with a look of frustration.

She watched as Riley struggled to bare the pain he had felt from the kick.

"You are so dead when I get out this." Riley growled as revealed his sharp fangs.

Sadie had shot into laughter, "don't make empty threats."

She began to kick his stomach once more, kick after kick repeatedly over and over again.

Riley cringed and grunted in pain but Sadie didn't stop until she called off.

"Sadie!" she heard a voice from the shadow of the warehouse.

The girl was spooked as she stepped away from the boy.

Out the shadow came Sophia and her emissary Viola and loyal beta Rylnn by her side.

"No…" Riley muttered.

It was as if his heart had completely sunk into the bottom of his stomach, the sight of seeing Viola.

At first the icy eyes girl could not make eye contact with Riley.

"You're supposed to be dead…" Riley muttered once more.

Was she ashamed at all?

"All we want is the girl." Viola said.

Confusion struck the boys head as he thought about what Viola said.

"Sorry, I don't know if you noticed but I just got back in town!" he exclaimed.

Sophia had then nodded her head signaling Sadie to continuously kick Riley until she said stop.

The dark hair girl had done as she was told and began to kick the boy straight in his stomach.

Riley groaned in pain with each kick he received.

* * *

Lydia walked in the dark night with the intentions of finding Riley.

She still doubted it was him she saw earlier, but wanted to be for sure.

She stumbled across his front porch with eyes like zombie, the strawberry blond was hesitant on rather she should knock or just walk away.

"Lydia?" the strawberry blond had jumped from being startled.

She turned towards the caller who had just left his car, Rickey Stones.

"I-is Riley home…" Rickey could hear the fear in her voice, her heart was rapidly beating as if it was going shoot through her chest.

"We were just waiting on him…" Rickey said.

Rickey looked into her eyes, she seemed as if she had seen a ghost.

Her face was pale.

The man stood still wearing a black leather jacket and faded slim straight jeans with tiny rips in them.

Anna had rolled down the window, "what's going on?" She asked.

Not a sound was made as Rickey stood in place with his shaking eyes he could feel his brother being tortured.

"Get in the car." Rickey growled as he demanded of the strawberry blonde.

He stormed back into his driver seat and drove off.

The way he gripped his steering wheel and how hard he press down on the gas pedal had send chills running down Anna's spine.

* * *

Stiles stood a block away from the scene of the crime with a devastation look in his eyes.

Scott and Isaac could see the boy was hurt as if his world had completely fallen apart.

Stiles had noticed his father was standing in front of two parents, a sobbing mother and a father who held on to his wife jotting down information.

"I just saw her this morning." Said the mother in between sobs.

She covered her face with her hands allowing the tears to flow from her eyes.

"We we're going to let her throw a birthday party while me my wife went out for the night, but we had forgot something and came home to this…" the father said.

"Dad…" Stiles approached the sheriff.

"Son, you need to go home." The sheriff whispered, warning his son.

"No dad, what happen?" Stiles shouted on the edge of tears.

"Scott. Isaac. Please take him home." He kindly asked the two boys.

Scott grabbed his friend arm, desperately trying to pull him back to the jeep.

"No I need to see what happen!" Stiles shouted as he pushed Scott backwards and darted pass his father.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski called out to the boy, but he was gone with the wind and ignored his father.

He darted pass the parents and bumped into every cop in his way, making his way up the steps he ran into her room.

He stood in the doorway and began to gag from the horror sight of a girl who had her throat slit and a large bash wounds on each side of her head.

"You can't be in here." Said a cop as he shoved Stiles out.

When Scott and Isaac had finally made his way to the heart broken boy and threw their arms around him.

* * *

Beads of sweat had covered Riley's head as a chain of saliva ran down the corner of his mouth.

"Just tell us what we want to know!" Sadie said.

Sophia took a step a closer to her beaten son "tell us who the Darach is."

The word Darach was new to him, he was oblivious to the situation.

Sophia had dropped her head and released a stressful sigh.

"I guess we're just going to have to kill you." She almost sounded as if she was sad.

The female alpha had nodded her head alerting Sadie to kill off the boy as she walked away.

"Go on." Riley shouted out to his mother.

She paused in her tracks and began to listen to the boy.

"Walk away like you did all those years ago!" Riley shouted to his mother.

The women had turned towards the weak beta who laid helplessly on the ground.

Viola looked to the boy with teary eyes.

She could feel his hurt and the betrayal he had felt for so long.

"You all are dead to me!" Riley shouted.

His eyes had flooded with tears but he held them all back.

Sadie had then kicked Riley right in his stomach over and over again.

Viola looked to the boy with hurt, all she could hear was the impact made from Riley's stomach and his painful cries.

Images flashed through her head of the night she had faked her death just to protect Riley.

She looked to his innocent coffee brown eyes, she could see all the pain he had been through.

Suddenly a car had come running in through the side of the warehouse.

All eyes were on the black vehicle as Rickey stormed out the driver's seat with his searing red eyes full of anger.

Anna had hopped out after him "Rickey stay calm!" she shouted to him.

"I 'am calm." He replied with a low growl making his way over to his brother.

Sadie had let out a loud roar as she swung her claws straight to the male, but Rickey caught her by the wrist and slashed her throat open with his claws.

He watched as she fell backwards and blood rushed from his wounded neck.

Everyone was speechless but Rickey kept moving as if nothing had happened.

He crouched down to his brother, cutting the rope from his wrist and ankles.

*"Come near him again then I'll kill all of you next time!" he roared to Sophia and her pack.

"What did they do to you…" he muttered as he wiped the beads of sweat off of Riley's face and lifted him into his arms, carrying him into the back seat of his car.

* * *

Stiles sat in the back of an ambulance with a blanket over his shoulders holding a cup of coffee.

His eyes were red and puffy from the sight of his dead friend.

"It'll be okay." Sheriff Stilinski laid his palm on his son shoulder, comforting him.

"Dad, I use to take bubble baths with her. We were best friends since we were 2. I grew up with this girl…" Stiles said as he left the ambulance and walked back to his jeep joining his two friends Scott and Isaac.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he sat in the passenger seat while Isaac sat quietly in the back.

After a brief silence Stiles had answered the boy and began to drive off just wanting to forget tonight.

* * *

After Rickey had dropped off Lydia at her house he had placed Riley into his bed and stood on the front porch holding a glass bottle of hennessy.

He stood gazing at the moon with red eyes, Rickey fought back the tears as hard as he could but they all came strolling down his cheek at once. He could feel it, his family was broken and he only had Anna and Riley to look after.

The alpha slammed his bottle of hennessy into the hard ground smashing the bottle into tiny glass particles.

He then sat on the porch and threw his head into his head letting slowly letting out sobs.

Anna could tell he was broken inside, she had watched Rickey's breakdown from their living room window.


	16. Chapter 16: Rare Stone

Chapter 16: Rare Stone

**The Next Chapter will be released soooooon!**

**And by the way sorry for the delay, I wasn't to fond of this episode either and making the chapter was kind of... yeah.**

**I've also been working on a "pilot" to my next fanfiction so be on the look out for that ^^**

**And thank you to my good friend . for making me get back in action.**

**Her hype on her last chapter kind of encouraged me to release mine.**

**Anyways, leave a review on whatcha think!?**

**And only one song was used for this chapter**

**We The Committee - This Won't End Quietly (*)**

**Highly recommend listening to with the appropriate scene :)**

**Enjoy!**

The heart monitor was beeping almost every second and beginning to annoy Rickey, but it didn't stop him from leaving her side.

The sight of seeing Anna unconscious was frightening and brought him on the edge of tears.

It nearly scared him into a coma.

Nurse McCall had entered the room, "is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"She going to be fine, but there's no telling when she'll wake up." Melissa responded.

"Could be a few minutes, a few hours, days or weeks maybe." She added.

The words were like a bat thrown to his head, the very thought of Anna may never waking was killing him within.

"Try not to worry too much, if you'd like you can stay here for the night." Melissa gave the boy a smile before leaving the room.

He looked to the comatose Anna.

* * *

"_He's my brother, he's the only family I have left…" Rickey sat across the couch from Anna, the two were in another feud over Riley. Anna had become more of a therapist than a girlfriend to the boy, but it didn't matter to him as long as she was around, Rickey was okay._

_Riley was finally going back to school the next day and for once Rickey felt it was unsafe._

_Anna constantly told him that Riley isn't a kid anymore and that Ricky isn't his father, but the older brother only wanted to protect his family or what was left of it._

"_You and your brother are going to be the death of me." Anna replied with a laughter._

_Anna didn't like Rickey drinking more but he was also starting show more of how he once was, a sweet guy she fell in love with._

"_I hid all your liquor." Anna said with a devious smirk._

"_You did what?" Rickey had tossed his head towards her with his jaw hanging in confusion._

_What gave her the right to do such a thing, he thought to himself._

"_For your own good." She ended with a perky smile while leaving the couch and headed to the kitchen._

_Rickey had tried his best to not laugh._

* * *

On a bus, the cross country team were heading to a big meet, the team drove through a dessert highway.

Boyd sat with Isaac, Danny sat with Ethan, and Scott sat with Stiles who was throwing vocabulary words at him.

"Okay hm next word, Darach!?" Stiles sat next to his best friend who was sweating like crazy.

"Really Stiles? Not now!" Scott snapped as he held on to his side.

"Okay well we can't keep avoiding this topic." Stiles said as he shoved his tablet back into his bag.

Stiles had noticed a few seats ahead of him, Boyd nails were digging into the seat as he kept staring back at Ethan.

He then looks to Ethan who kept checking his phone.

"Hey Scott, what is he doing?" Stiles questioned the sicken boy.

Scott slowly poked his head up and gazed over to Ethan.

"It looks like he's waiting for a signal…" Scott stated.

The bus had then hit a bump in the road causing the teens to jump and Scott to cringe in pain as he gripped his side.

"Whoa you okay there?" Stiles could see the pain on Scott's face and the blood was starting to bleed through his white t-shirt.

Scott continued to insist that he was fine "yeah just an alpha wound, it's gonna take time to heal."

"Yeah but why is Isaac and Boyd fine?" said the concerned Stiles.

"I don't know…" Scott rolled his head over the window as he gazed out to see a storm was slowly approaching them, the clouds were dark and he could hear the thunder.

"I just can't believe Derek is dead..." he muttered.

"_Derek!" Scott could hear Riley's voice cry out over and over again._

* * *

Allison and Lydia are following the bus in Riley's new car.

Lydia is in the passenger seat while Riley is sleeping like a baby in the back seat.

"Does this has anything to do with Scott's little visit to your apartment?" Lydia teased.

"You didn't see what I saw, I can't let him out of my sight." Allison said.

She kept her eyes focused on the big yellow bus a few cars head of them while Lydia is looking through her old text messages of Riley and her.

All Allison could think about was what Scott told her.

* * *

_Scott had arrived on Allison floor of her apartment, last time he was here he ended up getting ambushed by Sadie and Richard._

_To avoid that mistake, Scott had kept his hearing high while walking the halls._

_He held an arrow in his hands with a steel head at the tip. _

_The arrow had Allison written all over it._

"_I found this the other night and I thought it belonged to you?" the boy said with a coy smile._

"_Maybe it belongs to the archery team?" Allison said with a puzzle look._

_Scott wasn't convinced not one bit._

"_But our school doesn't have an archery team." A smirk had spread across the boy's face as he shot Allison into a pit of embarrassment._

"_And if they did, I don't think they would use these type of arrows." Scott added._

_She had turned her head away from Scott, trying to hide her coy smile._

"_I'm just trying to protect you, Allison." Scott had then tossed the titanium head arrow on to her bed._

"_I'm pretty sure I can protect myself." Allison gave the boy a coy smile._

"_With what?" Scott started, "that cross and arrow?" _

"_Well I'm also skilled in martial arts," she said._

"_Well I have claws." He fired right back the girl._

_Everything Allison said, Scott had a comeback, one after another._

"_I'm smarter." Her smile had widen._

"_But I'm faster." _

"_Oh really?" Allison challenged the boy._

_She threw kick towards his leg but Scott slapped her leg away. _

_Allison then jumped to her feet and threw another kick to the ribs but Scott blocked the kick once again._

_Scott grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall._

"_Okay Scott!" _

_He slowly backed away from the girl._

"_Allison, I'm just warning you about the alphas. They scare me…"_

_Scott grabbed his jacket, ready to leave the apartment, "and they should scare you too."_

_After leaving Allison apartment Scott entered an elevator ready to go home._

_Ding_

_When the door opened, Scott was surprised by the man who stood waiting._

"_Hello Scott McCall." He wore dark shades and held a cane, wearing a devilish grin._

_It was almost as if the man was waiting for Scott's arrival._

* * *

Scott had jumped to the sound of a whistle being blown.

"You bet not be getting car sick on me Jared!" coach Finstock shouted to at the boy.

Jared looked miserable as he stared out the window of the bus with his arms wrapped tight around his stomach.

Coach then blows his whistle once more, this time alerting Scott to sit up.

"That goes for you too McCall!"

"Sorry coach." Scott said as he then sat up straight, still holding his sides ignoring the pain.

"Dude, you're bleeding a lot more now." Stiles whispered over to his best friend

"I'll be fine, how's Isaac and Boyd?" he asked as placed his forehead on the window.

"Not so good, Boyd keeps looking back at Ethan as if he's gonna attack him." Stiles said.

"He won't," Scott stated "not on a bus full of people where everyone can see."

* * *

"_Hello Scott McCall." Deucalion stood calm and still, greeting the boy._

_Scott heart was racing as he entered the elevator with his claws extracted, he was ready to pounce at the alpha._

"_Don't be dumb boy, I would have to be blind, deaf and quadriplegic for you to actually stand a chance against me." Deucalion said taunting the young boy._

"_But why not take the risk?" he continued with a smirk._

"_You become an alpha by killing one."_

"_No thanks, I'm not like you." Scott replied while standing his ground._

"_What will you do when a situation come up when you have to kill one person to save another, my boy?"_

_Scott was left like an undone puzzle, he thought carefully about Deucalion words._

"_I actually live here, on the next floor."_

"_What?" Scott was worried._

"_Yeah, quite building, the neighbors are friendly." A devilish smirk then spread across the alphas face._

"_What do you want?" Scott asked._

_Deucalion began to pace around the elevator._

"_I want nothing more but to see what you're made of, boy."_

* * *

Riley snoring was slowly becoming louder and louder, "do you have anything we can use to block his snoring!?" Allison asked.

Lydia began to snicker in laughter.

She looked over to see the car was almost out of gas.

"What kind of guy doesn't fill up their car before going on a road trip?" the brunette questioned.

"He did just say he recently got the car." The strawberry blond replied.

"Besides just pull over so we can get some more, it's not like we don't know where they're going." Lydia continued.

"But I'm worried about Scott…" Allison continued.

"He'll be fine." The two girls nearly jumped when they heard Riley's groggy voice.

"Riley you scared me!" said the spooked Lydia.

Riley smiled before he threw his head back down to the seat of the car.

The boy laid sleepless in the back of the car, he was thinking about how Anna and Rickey were doing.

* * *

_Riley and Scott both met up with Derek in his loft as he and the pack began discussing a plan on when and how to strike at the alpha pack._

"_They live in the same building as the Argents." Scott warned the alpha._

"_We already know this." Derek said examining the blue prints of the apartment building._

"_Boyd and Cora had followed the alpha twins." He said as he raised his cold olive green eyes._

"_Maybe they wanted you to know?" Riley suggested._

"_Maybe they don't care?" Peter suggested with a cold smirk._

"_All I know is that tomorrow we're going after them and Scott, you two are coming with us."_

"_What's the plan, you're just going to waltz into their home and kill 5 alphas, not to mention two of them can morph into one gigantic alpha and becomes stronger than a normal alpha?"_

_Riley suggested._

"_Why is it killing is the only option for you?" Scott asked._

"_Yeah, for once I have to agree with little boring Scott." Peter said while siding with Scott._

"_Why do we even need this kid and since when did Hales side with Stones?" said a frustrated Cora._

_Riley could dropped his head hiding his smirk._

_He knew Cora was a bitch, she came from the Hales where the whole family was pretty much cold hearted, but he was in obligation to judge._

"_This "kid" helped save your life and as for that Stone boy, he's different from the rest of family." Riley poked his head trying to hide his smile, the feeling of being accepted had hit heart and struck with a smile._

"_We can't go after a pack full of alphas!" Scott said as he slammed his palms on to the table._

"_We're not going after the entire pack, we're going after one… Deucalion." Cora fired at the boy._

"_She's right, we're going after the snakes head. Without that, then it'll die down." Boyd explained._

"_But we aren't going after a snake, we're going after a hydra and what happen every time Hercules cut off one head?" Peter asked._

"_Two more grew back in its place…" Scott muttered._

"_Congratulations, it seems someone has been doing their summer reading." Peter said with a sadistic smile._

* * *

Cora had just arrived to the abandon mall where the battle took place.

She was hoping she would find Derek body still on the escalators of where he fallen.

"Fancy meeting you here." Peter said who stood at the top of the escalators.

"What are you doing here?" Cora growled at the man.

"Same reason as you, I suppose." Peter said to the girl.

"I'm his uncle you know?" he gave his niece a devilish grin.

"Yes, Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura." She fired right back at the man.

"If I was Derek I wouldn't be so trusting towards you either." Peter took a step down the escalator.

"You've known me for 17 years." Cora stated.

"Correction, I've known for 11 years leaving the other 6 unaccounted for."

Peter walked pass his niece, leaving her with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Where are you going?" Cora questioned the man.

"To find my nephew." He quickly replied.

"If there were two bodies and they're both gone, that means one had the strength to walk away while the other must've been carried out." Peter stated.

* * *

Scott sat quietly at the back of the bus trying to stay awake, his lips were now dry and his heart was racing.

"Scott we have a problem." Stiles said as he tapped on the boys shoulder, startling him.

"Boyd is getting worse." Stiles added.

The weak Scott poked his head up and looked over to Boyd who was digging his sharp nails in the seat.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked.

"I'll go talk to him." Scott hesitantly stood up from his seat as he thought about his conversation with Deaton.

"_I don't know what else to do, it's like every time I try fighting things only gets worse. How do I save someone who doesn't want to be saved, how do I stop them…?" Scott looked to his boss._

"_Maybe you shouldn't try saving them, maybe you should lead them." Deaton replied with a faint smile._

Scott made his way over to the angry Boyd and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Boyd, what's your plan?" Scott asked with a faint smile, he tried to hide his wound from the betas but Isaac was suspicious.

"I'm going to kill him!" Boyd growled at the omega.

"Okay, so you kill Ethan and reveal our secret?" Scott suggested.

"Scott, you're still bleeding…?" Isaac asked.

Boyd eyes had reverted back to normal as he looked down to the omegas wound.

"Yeah, I'll be fine but give me time to figure things out." Scott insisted with a dry throat, he left the two betas and returned to his seat.

"How'd it go?" Stiles asked.

"Great, what's new?" Scott replied.

"I don't know but Ethan keeps checking his phone and I don't like, it's like he's planning something evil."

Stiles began to send texts after text to Danny's phone until finally the Ethan throws his head backward to see Scott and Stiles.

"That was close…" Scott whispers, the two boys hid under their seat.

Finally Stiles got a text from Stiles, saying someone close to Ethan was sick and might not make it.

"Could he mean Ennis?" Stiles thought aloud.

* * *

Aiden, Kali and Ms. Morrell had just brought in an unconscious Ennis into Dr. Deaton office.

"I need you to help my friends…" Ms. Morrell said sarcastically.

"Sorry, maybe you should try a hospital." Deaton fired back at the caramel skin girl.

Deaton began to walk back to his office while looking over his clipboard.

"You either help us or I'll rip this girl throat out!" Kali said with her searing red eyes.

Deaton turned back to the vicious she wolf and stood calm as water.

"Not in here you won't." Deaton didn't care what the she wolf was. Nor how strong and dangerous she was.

The vicious alpha gazed to Deaton in shock.

"Please, if he dies then not even I can stop them from killing Scott!" Ms. Morrell said. The Doctor then locked his sight on the bloody Ennis, diagnosing his wounds from afar.

The large alpha was bleeding head to toe.

"Bring him in the back." He said.

* * *

Scott was getting worse and the bus was stuck in traffic, Stiles could feel his best friend life was in his hands.

"Why isn't he healing?" Stiles repeated to himself.

"There's a rest stop not too far from here." Isaac said.

"I'll get Allison and Lydia to meet us up there." Stiles replied.

"How? They're at Beacon Hills."

Stiles shook his head with a smirk, "they've been following us in Riley's new car." He said as he fished his phone from his pockets and dialed the girl's number.

"I thought that car looked familiar." Isaac said with a slick grin.

* * *

_Scott had just stepped into his living room, grabbing his motorcycle helmet but was greeted by the curly hair beta, Isaac._

"_Hey Isaac…" Scott said awkwardly._

_The beta stood with a devilish grin holding a second helmet._

"_Where ya' going?" the beta asked._

"_I was gonna go grab a bite to eat…" Scott was nervous he tried leaving as quickly as possible but Isaac was determined to go with the omega._

"_Good I'm starving I'll come with." Isaac headed to the doorway._

"_That's okay Isaac, I can eat alone." Scott insisted that he went alone._

"_Nah, it's cool. What are you getting?" the curly hair beta questioned._

"_Mexican…?" he replied._

"_Oh cool I love Mexican." Isaac said as he headed towards the front door._

_Scott dropped his head in annoyance as he followed the beta._

_The two boys stepped outside._

_Scott jaw dropped hanging, he was beyond annoyed while Isaac was grinning ear to ear._

_Riley was standing with his back against his new car. _

"_I'll drive." He suggested with a warm smile._

_Scott looked back to the grinning Isaac before taking another step._

* * *

The plan was in motion, Stiles had called and they were going to meet him and Scott at the rest stop now he only needed to get off the bus.

"Hey coach I think we should take this opportunity get some exercise." Stiles suggested.

"Not happening Stilinski." Coach Finstock said with a grin.

"But coach-" the pale goof was rudely interrupted.

"Stiles when you get your own cross country team and you go to other meets you can do what you like, but no one is leaving this bus!"

He then blew the whistle, alerting the boy to go back to his seat.

"But-" Stiles was interrupted once more over the sound of the loud whistle.

Coach Finstock repeatedly blew the whistle until finally Stiles snapped.

"Alright!" he stormed back to his seat.

"Jared don't you dare throw up! Swallow it if you have too, because if you throw up? I'm gonna throw right back at you and it will even more disgusting!" he warned the ill boy.

Scott eyes narrowed over to his goofy best friend when he noticed he was wearing a devilish smile.

Scott only saw this smile when Stiles had something devious planned.

"Stiles… what are you think?" the omega asked while slouched in his seat.

But the pale goof ignored Scott and took a seat right next to the ill Jared.

"How ya doin bud?" Stiles slid closer and closer to Jared who was now beyond sick and nervous.

It wasn't a moment later before the team was darting off the bus to the disgusting smell of vomit, "you suck Jared!" coach Finstock shouted after the ill boy.

During the commotion Stiles dragged Scott to the bathroom waiting for Allison, Lydia and Riley.

"Get his shirt off, hurry!" Allison exclaimed as she pulled out her sewing kit from her purse.

"Stiles you go grab Scott another shirt," Allison was throwing commands left to right, Riley was ripping off Scott bloody t-shirt while Stiles ran and got him a new one.

"He's not healing because his brain won't let him, he thinks Derek is dead." Lydia said.

"Then we just need to make him think he's healing, right?" Riley suggested

"Right." Allison replied.

She started by burning the tip of the needle with a lighter.

Allison was starting to struggle to get the needle through the thread.

"C'mon, c'mon" she tells herself.

"What is this?" she could hear her mother in the back of her head.

"You can't even get the needle through? Pathetic! Just pathetic!"

It was as if Victoria Argent was right behind Allison, yelling at her every time she screwed up.

With tears rolling down her face Allison was frustrated.

"Breathe Allison." The voice was now calm as water, Victoria began to guide her daughter through the steps to heal Scott's wound.

Finally Scott wound was starting to heal.

"Okay Scott, come on." She muttered, but Scott didn't move a muscle.

"Scott?" she shook him a bit but still he didn't move.

* * *

"_All we want to do is talk to him." Scott said._

_He, Riley, and Isaac all walked through the parking lot of the abandon mall._

"_Right, "talk" to the destroyer of worlds." Riley said mockingly._

_The three stood silently in front of the mall._

_Riley went in first._

"_You okay?" Scott asked the curly hair beta._

"_Yeah, wish we kind of went and got something to eat instead." Isaac replied after taking a deep breath._

"_I see you're not alone." Deucalion stood at the top of the escalator in the middle of the mall._

_Scott slowly turned his head left to right, "I had no other choice." _

"_I wasn't talking about them, I'm talking about Derek." Deucalion smirked just as the mighty alpha stepped from the shadows followed by his two betas._

"_Derek what the hell, I thought we agreed on not killing anyone!?" he whispered over the man._

"_No one's going to die except for him!" Derek shouted, pointing his finger towards the blind man._

"_Tell me boys, how is it that a blind man makes his way out here all by himself?" Kali had skid down a column, Ennis walked up the escalator, and the twins stood on a ledge a couple floors above._

_Riley puppy brown eyes had widen as he stared around the mall, surrounded by red vicious eyes._

"_We are so screwed…" Riley said to Isaac._

_Derek pounced towards Deucalion but Kali crashed into the man with a kick to his head._

_Boyd and Cora dashed towards Ennis with eyes set to kill._

_Aiden and Ethan both leaped off the ledge merging into one giant alpha once they landed on the ground._

_Isaac took a glance over to Scott before engaging into battle with the twins._

_Scott tossed his head in frustration before running to Isaac aid, followed by Riley._

_The twins threw Isaac to the side, then tossed Scott into a concrete wall, and finally closed lined Riley._

_Boyd threw his claw towards Ennis like a berserk animal but Ennis avoided every inch of Boyd's claws with ease. _

_The larger alpha back fisted Boyd, dropping him to the ground._

_Cora sprinted towards Ennis with her sharp claws but the larger man grabbed the girl by her arm and snapped it._

_Cora had let out a bloody scream._

"_Cora!" Derek turned towards the location of the scream but was then kicked in the back of his head by Kali._

_Ennis held Boyd by the back of his neck and one arm while Kali round-house kicked his chest._

_The twins threw their claws against Scott's torso, knocking him back. _

_Riley jumped on the twins back dangling of the ground, the twins quickly snatched the tiny boy off and slammed him on the ground._

_One by one, Derek and his pack had fallen to the alphas._

_Ennis held Boyd by the back of his neck while he was on his knees._

_The twins held Scott and Isaac by their collars and pressed his foot against Riley chest._

_Kali pressed her foot against Cora's neck._

"_What will you do now Derek?" Deucalion asked._

_Derek was defeated he looked over to his fallen betas that he failed to protect._

"_Can't make a decision? I'll make one for you: kill him" the blind alpha pointed to Boyd._

_The abandon mall was now full of the heavy beating hearts, Riley was afraid that Derek would give in._

_If he killed Boyd then he would be no different from his father, Riley thought._

"_Don't do it Derek…" he thought to himself._

"_Are you serious right? This kid is an alpha?" kali taunted the fallen alpha._

"_What is he the alpha of? A few mindless no good for nothing teenagers?" Kali asked._

"_Some show more promise than others." Deucalion smirked._

"_And others are just a rare stone that you don't see that often." He continued._

"_Pathetic, what will it be Derek? Family or pack?" Kali said with a grin._

_Never have Derek felt so useless, so defeated._

_He couldn't protect his sister nor his pack and he was about to lose both them._

_Just then an arrow was shot over the alphas head, releasing a bright flash._

_The twins were then separated._

"_Cover your eyes!" Deucalion shouted as crouched down._

_Scott had noticed that Allison had come to their rescue and couldn't help the feeling but to smile._

_The battle was now at a turning point, Boyd and Cora jumped to their feet and ran to their alphas side._

_Riley was angry, he jumped to his feet and had set his cold steel blue eyes on Ennis._

_The large brick built man wore a devilish grin across his face as his blood thirsty sight had targeted Riley, "come and get it." _

"_I'm already on it." Riley muttered as sprinted he towards the large alpha, he threw his claws once into Ennis side but the man jumped back._

_Riley then threw a round house just as Ennis caught the man leg and tossed him on to the ground._

_The alpha was strong and fast, he was able to block and avoid every move Riley made towards him with ease. _

_Riley ran straight towards Ennis hips but the large alpha had dropped all his weight down on to Riley and pinned him to the ground._

_Scott darted towards the large alpha, the two clashed into each other._

_The omega had slid back from the force._

_Riley looked over to see if Scott was okay but only noticed his searing red eyes._

_Scott shook his head as they reverted back to a golden yellow. _

_Derek ran behind Ennis pushing him backwards, the two struggled in clawing each other with their sharp nails._

_Riley then noticed they were close to the edge and called out to Scott in hopes he would help the alpha "Scott!"_

_The omega ran towards the two alphas and slashed the back of Ennis legs, causing him to slip off the edge._

_Ennis snatched Derek by his ankle as the two fell edge._

"_Derek!" Riley shouted after his alpha._

_Scott sat in disbelief while Isaac struggle to get him out the abandon mall._

_Riley and Boyd tugged on Cora, but the younger beta was in shock._

_Tears strolling down her face as she screamed his name. _

"_Derek!"_

"_Scott, we have to go! Scott!" Riley shouted._

* * *

"Scott!" Allison shouted.

Finally the omega had woken up with his heart racing as he gasped for air.

"It's my fault…" Scott said.

Allison quickly embraced the boy with a hug, she comforted him.

"Scott it's not your fault, we'll figure this out but right now we have to get you out of here."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but we got a little situation!" Riley stormed into the bathroom, panting.

Scott was clueless to the situation.

He was carried out by Lydia and Allison and greeted to a crowd that circled a scene.

"What's going?" Scott asked Stiles.

"I don't know, I told him about your problem and he just freaked out." Stiles replied.

The first person to come to mind was Boyd, Scott darted into the crowd of kids and came to see a berserk Isaac who threw his fist into Ethan's face over and over again.

Danny attempted to stop the curly hair beta but was pushed back.

"Isaac!" Scott roared the betas name, silencing the cheering crowd.

All eyes were on Scott, the teens were all surprised.

Even Riley could a certain change was coming about on Scott, ever since he saw his eyes last night.

"Everyone get your ass on the bus!" Coach Finstock was beyond pissed, he had a bloody boy lying on the ground and bus that smelled like vomit.

***When Isaac saw that Scott was okay his immediately lit up with relief.

Riley had pat Scott on the back "glad to see you're okay."

Scott couldn't help but to smile, he was thankful for the friends he had.

What would he have done without Isaac, Lydia, Riley and Allison?

"Allison wants to ride on the bus to keep a closer eye on Scott, is that okay?" Lydia stood close to the puppy brown eyes teen.

He wore a pleasant smile, he missed Lydia and was finally glad to see her.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you guys." He replied with a coy smile.

Riley's eyes were locked on the strawberry blond olive green eyes, never had he ever felt the urge to kiss someone.

Lydia's eyes were quickly moving from his pouty lips and up to his brown eyes.

There was a silence between the two, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

Their eyes did most of the talking.

"So I'll see you soon?" Riley asked.

"Yes you will." Allison replied as she quickly turned around and walked away to join her friends.

Riley remembered this moment, it was like they were meeting for the first time all over again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Allison asked.

She sat close to the boy, never letting him out her sight just like she said she would.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, just looking at your eyes." She replied with a warm coy smile on her face.

Stiles and Lydia sat next to each other on the bus discussing the Darach situation and everything they knew about the alphas.

* * *

Derek held on to his side as he moved through the parking lot like a zombie.

Memories of Cora and Scott poured through his head at once, he wasn't ready to die.

He still needed to protect them.

Those memories gave him enough motivation to walk again.

He noticed a dark haired women had just entered the car, from a distant the women seemed to be Jennifer.

It was a risk Derek had to take.

The alpha gradually stumbled through the parking as he collapsed right at her side window.

Je-Jennifer he muttered.

**I know I left out an very important scene but it will be in the next chapter (theres your spoiler alert)**


	17. Chapter 17: Alot can happen in one night

Chapter 17: A lot can happen in one night

**So I decided the next chapter will also be different, similar to how I did "You're dead to me" chapter.**

**This was actually a little fun to write c:**

**I got stuck a few times but yeah.**

**Plus there's this song that I been dying for one my chapters, even though I had a lot more songs picked out for this specific moment.**

**Pull me down - Mikky Ekko (*)**

"How's our patient?" Deucalion had just entered the back room in Deaton's clinic.

Ennis body laid motionless on a steel bed.

"He'll be fine, just a few bruises nothing his healing won't take care of." Deaton smirked as he began to clean up his mess.

"You don't say?" Deucalion questioned.

He ran his sharp nails on the surface of the steel bed as he slowly approached the wounded Ennis.

Deaton gave a cold glare over to the wicked alpha.

The doctor watched as Deucalion place his lips on Ennis cheeks.

He then covered the wounded alpha face with his hand as he began to dig his nails into his skull, crushing Ennis's head.

"I think you may of overestimated his odds." He smirked as he wiped the blood from his hands and left the office.

Peter and Cora had just arrived to the animal clinic.

"This guy can help us?" Cora asked.

"Yes, now get out the car." Peter wasted no time in searching for his nephew.

As the two made their face through the parking lot Peter quickly snatched Cora by her arm and pulled her back.

"Something's not right…" he warned her.

Kali had stormed out the clinic followed by Aiden who was locked on to her.

The boy quickly pulled the raging alpha in as she released a loud cry.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't for Derek so we'll just go now." Peter said as he his niece left the parking lot.

* * *

The boy was drenched in beads of sweat, it was only the first night of being away from Anna and the nightmares had already started.

Ricky's anxiety was kicking in.

He wouldn't dare to sleep in his bed while Anna was in the hospital, instead he would sleep on the couch.

Rickey turned his over to the clock noticing it was only 10 at night.

Suddenly everything had become louder, he could hear the soft rain drops outside.

All Rickey could think about was Anna.

He looked over too his broken table cocktail table, then to the broken pictures that were on his walls followed by the giant holes and finally his flat screen TV.

His home was broken from the inside out.

* * *

Derek Hale laid in his bed gripping his sheets, his pain was unbearable, his wound were bleeding more and more but Jennifer never left his side.

"Are you sure I shouldn't take you to a hospital!?" the lady began to freak out not knowing to what to do.

"No, I'm fine." Derek gritted his teeth.

Jennifer had a bowl full of water and a cloth to wipe around his wounds.

"You know this would be a cute first date if you weren't bleeding, let alone bleeding black blood."

She said while gazing at his bare chest.

Jennifer then notices Derek doesn't seem to be breathing.

"Please don't die Derek!" Jennifer exclaimed as she laid her ear on his chest waiting a heartbeat.

Just then Derek had released a low groan, signaling he was still alive.

* * *

It felt like the kids had been stuck on the same bus for days, Scott and Stiles had drifted off into a slumber when the bus finally pulled in to a motel.

"Okay wake up you delinquents!" Coach Finstock blew his whistle once, alerting the teens that they had made their final stop of the night.

The cross country meet has been postponed for another because of the storm. Because of how late it is and the kindness of my heart I decided we would all be stay at a motel. Now Motel Glen Capri was the only motel that enough vacant rooms and were the only motel to be so generous into allowing you all stay here for the night. So guys sleep in one room and girls in another room, I don't need any of you getting down and dirty before our big meet tomorrow so rest up." Coach Finstock finished before leaving the bus.

"He couldn't pick a place less creepy than this?" Stiles thought aloud.

"Oh c'mon Stiles, we've seen worse." Scott added.

"Like what? Derek's house?" Stiles snorted.

"No, your bathroom." Scott corrected as he left the boy looking for a room.

"Not funny!" Stiles shouted.

"Are you coming Lydia?" Allison looked over the strawberry blond. She noticed the girl looked frighten.

"If you're spooked about this place then don't be, we're only here for one night." Allison seemed okay about being in a motel, but Lydia was too nervous.

She constantly checked her phone to see if Riley had texted her back.

"Fine, but a lot can happen in one night." Lydia had finally agreed on staying at the motel, but what other option did she have?

Stiles and Scott finally settled down in their room and decided to go over a list of suspect that Stiles came up with, they also had Riley on speaker phone to help solve the mystery.

"Mrs. Harris! He's missing but isn't gone." Stiles said.

"I never liked the guy anyway." Riley said.

Scott stood in the corner, laughing over Riley's and Stiles discussion about their chemistry teacher.

"Cora Hale!" Stiles shouted.

"She's a Hale and a total bitch…" Riley commented.

"Lydia?" Stiles said.

"Jealousy is an ugly emotion, Stiles." Riley said mockingly.

The boy then flared his nostrils and he quickly became annoyed with Riley.

"You are so lucky you are a werewolf who has superhuman strength and very sharp claws because if you weren't I would kick your ass!"

Scott could only laugh as he heard the two boys argue back and forth.

"I'm only 20 minutes away Stiles." Riley said as he hung up the phone.

"Well I'm gonna go get us some snack, if Riley gets here before I do, kick his ass for me." Stiles demanded before slamming the door behind him.

Scott shook his head in disbelief, he often wondered what would he do without his friends.

He chuckled all the way into the bathroom where he splashed water from the sink into his face.

The boy was ready to get this day over with.

"Scott." The omega jumped when he heard his name, he turned to the corner of the bathroom and was greeted by a bloody Derek.

The sight of the alpha nearly gave the boy a heart attack.

He quickly turned back to the sink and began to splash more water on his face then turned back to the corner, Derek was gone.

The omega began to think he was hallucinating.

"Derek's dead…" he thought to himself, facing reality.

"Derek's dead…" he repeated to himself as he slid down the sink and threw his head into his hands and knees.

He had forgotten all about Derek being dead.

Stiles made his way down the steps of the motel and towards the vending machine.

He notices Boyd is standing in front of the machine with a look of hanger.

He must've got one of his snacks stuck in the machine, Stiles thought to himself with a smirk.

"Hey Boyd, need some help?" Stiles offered while pulling a dollar from his wallet.

"I know how painful this could be when your food gets caught, it happens to me all the time."

Boyd threw his fist into the glass front of the machine and snatches his snack out and walks away.

Stiles stood in disbelief questioning himself on what he just saw.

He then looks back to the busted machine then looks around his surroundings and back to the machine.

The boy quickly grabs handful of snacks, he stuffed both pockets with donuts for Riley when he arrives and an arm full of other snacks for him and Scott then fled from the scene.

* * *

Allison was in the shower while Lydia went for more towels.

All she could think about was the other night at the abandon mall when Scott's eyes had went to an alpha red.

The girl brunette had just turned off the shower and pulled the curtains to the side, she then quickly jumped and let out a panic scream to the sight of Scott standing in the door way.

"Scott… what are you doing in here?" she questioned the boy and quickly shrouded herself with the curtains.

His eyes were hungry for her.

Allison had never seen Scott so lustful.

"Allison, did I startle you?" he asked calmly with a faint smile.

"I-I-I was in the shower…" Allison was beginning to shake, she was obviously nervous.

"I'm sorry…" he took a step closer to the girl, reaching his hand out slowly for hers but Allison quickly pulled back.

"Remember when we were together and how happy we were?" Scott eyes and smile matched perfectly.

"Scott…" she called out to the boy once more.

"I could make you happy again." He smiled.

"Scott!" Allison snapped at the boy and just like that, the boy slowly turned his head realizing where he was.

"I'm sorry." Scott said before he left.

Allison stood still as drops of water left her body, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

What just happened? Was that really Scott?

* * *

Lydia was at the front counter desk waiting patiently for the clerk to give her new fresh clean towels.

The strawberry blonde constantly checked out side to see if Riley had arrived then she would look down to her phone to see if even replied back to her text messages.

Slowly, Lydia was beginning to become worried for the boy.

She hasn't spoken to him since they arrived at the hotel.

The girl soon begins to tap on the front counter with her nails when she had noticed a monitor with the number 198 on it.

"Here ya go ma'am" the clerk had finally with towels stacked on top of each other.

The women voice had nearly frighten the strawberry blond.

Lydia could tell the women was a strong smoker, due to how deep her voice was.

She grabs the towel then asks the clerk about the numbers.

"What do they mean?"

Just then the clerk gave a creepy smile towards the strawberry blond "oh this? This motel has been running for 40 years and is known for its highest number of suicides in this exact motel with 198 being its highest and still counting."

Lydia was now scared for her life, her heart was racing.

She quickly grabbed the towels and dashed out the office as the clerk laughed chased her out.

* * *

Chris Argent walked around the abandon mall.

After what Allison asked him the other night, he knew he would find a lead to the pack of alphas.

The skilled hunter finds giant claw markings on the columns, ground and brick walls.

"This must be where the battle took place." He muttered to himself.

_Ring_

He quickly fished out his phone from his back pocket, surprised to see his daughter calling.

"Hey sweetie?" he answered.

"Hey dad we're at the motel." She replied while trying to shush Lydia in the back.

"That's good, what motel are you guys in?" he ask as he picks up a steel head arrow.

Chris begins to examine the arrow.

"Um, Motel Glen Capri or something like that." She replies with a laughter.

"Are you with Lydia?" he questions her.

"Dad can I call you back?" she said with trails of laughter.

"Yeah call me if you need me to pick you up." Chris said as he hung up the phone still examining the arrow.

"Teenager." Chris had jumped and turned towards the escalators where Sophia stood with her hands behind her back a long sides her two betas Rylnn and Chyloe.

"Sophia Stones…" Chris said with a stern voice.

"Teenagers are known to be such a beautiful thing apart of life." Sophia smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" Chris quickly pulled out both of his pistols and pointed them to the pack of females.

"Why the guns? We aren't here to pick a fight." The beautiful alpha said jokingly.

the sight of seeing Sophia would send chills running straight down the hunters back.

* * *

Allison was stuck in her motel room as Lydia gave her the 101 on suicide methods.

"Hanging, throat slitting, overdosing, and a shot gun to the head. All of these are way people would do to kill themselves."

"_Which one do you want?" _Lydia could hear a male voice through the motel room next door.

"_The small one!" _a second voice agreed on.

The strawberry blond slowly took a step closer to the walls and pressed her ears against them.

"_On the count of 3 I'll pull the trigger." The male suggested._

"_Right," the female replied._

"_I love you…" the man said._

_Lydia eyes had begun to widen._

"_I love you too…" a moment after a gunshot went off._

_BAM_

_And then another._

_BAM_

It was almost as if Lydia own heart had sank to the bottom of her stomach.

The way she covered her mouth Allison could tell something wrong.

"A couple just shot their selves…" the spooked strawberry blond muttered.

"What?" Allison said with a short laughter.

What was the girl talking about?

"Didn't you hear that!?" Lydia shouted as she darted towards the door and yanked it open.

She was then nearly thrown in shock when she seen Riley standing in the door way with his devious smirk.

"Ladies." He greeted.

"Didn't you get any of my texts?!" she shouted at the puppy brown eye beta.

The boy was dumbfounded, he never received a text from the girl since earlier the day.

"Never mind that!" Lydia stormed out the room and quickly ran to the next one and started banging on the door.

"Lydia what are you doing!?" Allison quickly chased Lydia out the room as she witnessed the strawberry blond ramming into the door.

"Are you nuts!?" Riley shouted at the girl but she paid no attention.

Finally Lydia had barged into the room but came across no dead bodies, there was probably only dust on every piece of furniture inside the room.

"I-I-I-I'm sure I heard a gunshot coming from this room!"

She took a step into the room followed by Riley and Allison.

"Can I ask what the hell is going on?" Riley asked but received no reply.

Allison ran her fingers against a nightstand while Lydia gazed at the wood paneling of the walls.

" Faces…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

After their investigation in the other room, Lydia stormed back to her room with intentions on leaving the creepy old motel.

"I want to leave!" Lydia fired at the two as she began gathering her stuff.

"We can sleep in my car? I have blankets?" the boy suggested.

Riley was hoping she would say yes, for a second Lydia even thought about it.

"Maybe if you just lay down and go to sleep then when you wake up you'll be fine." Allison suggested also, but Lydia didn't want anything to do with the motel any longer.

"Is she always this crazy?" Riley whispered over to the brunette.

"Yup." Allison quickly responded.

"I heard that!" Lydia snapped at the two.

* * *

"I can fix this, dad please don't do this!" Isaac memories of his father play in his head like a movie stuck on replay.

"Get in that damn freezer Isaac!" his father was angry, he held Isaac by the back of his curly hair and tried to shove the boy in their freezer.

"Please!?" Isaac begged and begged but his father did not care.

Isaac cried at the top of his lungs as the top lid had slammed shut tight.

Scott sat on the edge of his bed starring off into space as if he trapped in another daze.

His facial expression was as dead as a zombie.

He stood up and walked over to his window where he noticed Deucalion holding his sharp nails to Melissa throat.

"Mom…" Scott muttered before he dashed to the front door and outside where he found the two standing in the parking lot.

"You're such a disappointment Scott." Deucalion said with his eyes glowing a creamy red.

The boy stood still but hesitant, he was in the middle of shock.

"Please don't…" his voice had cracked as he begged for his mother safety.

"Silly boy." Deucalion smirked.

"You're the alpha now, Scott." The blinded alpha said with a stern voice.

"What?" Scott thought to himself with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes, Derek's dead now you are the alpha." He said once more.

"Now I'm coming for you and everyone you love, I'm going to kill them all." Deucalion said as he ripped opened the women throat.

"Scott?" Stiles called out to the omega and just then he snapped from his daze.

Scott turned towards the boy with a look of disbelief.

"What's going on…?" Stiles asked.

"I-I-I needed fresh air…" Scott replied before stumbling away.

Ethan stood over his bathroom sink splashing water in his face.

Danny constantly knocked on the door to check on the boy, "Ethan are you okay?" Danny asked

"I'm fine!" he shouted back.

Ethan could hear a groaning noise coming from his stomach.

The pain was unbearable, he quickly stormed out the room and grabbed all his clothes on the way.

"I'm sorry I'll be back."

"Look at that!" Lydia shouted as she pointed towards the monitor that revealed the numbers.

It went from 198 to 201.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Riley was clueless to why he was standing in front of the desk of the motel owner and starring at a monitor that had the number 201 on it and Lydia wasn't making the situation any easier.

Instead the strawberry blond was beginning to panic.

It was then when they noticed old newspapers sitting on the clerk's desk, Allison was suspicious enough to grab them.

"Hey guys check this out" she called the two over and read the headlines out "Modern-Day Romeo and Juliet Suicides at the Glen Capri Motel." Allison then looked over to her best friend Lydia whose eyes were the size of two golf balls.

It dawned on her that this is what Lydia must have been talking about earlier.

"Call Stiles..." said the scared Lydia.

* * *

Not too long afterwards Stiles had joined the group of 3.

"Since we've gotten to this motel Scott been everything but normal!" Stiles said.

"Yeah earlier when I was in the shower he was in the bathroom and seemed not know…" Allison said.

"Only Scott?" Riley questioned the group.

"Boyd seems a little edgy also." Stiles mentioned.

"What if it isn't just Scott and Boyd?" Lydia asked.

She had a point, "if this place is really having an effect on the werewolves then we should go and try to get them out of here!?" Stiles suggested.

"Wait why is Riley not flipping out?" Lydia asked the group.

His puppy brown eyes shot over to Lydia, almost offended.

No one could figure out why the reason was though.

"Let's go find Scott first." Riley suggested.

The 4 teens ran up the steps heading towards Scotts room but Lydia had made a sudden pause at the room 217.

Allison had turned to face the strawberry blond.

"Lydia…" Allison called out, but the girl didn't move a muscle.

She then hears a power tool turns on.

"Oh no." Lydia said as she tried to force herself into the room but the door was locked.

Soon Riley and Stiles bust into the room to find Ethan holding a power saw close to his stomach.

"Do something Stiles!" Riley exclaimed, the two boys were scared out of their minds.

"Me!? You're the one with the super human strength, you do something!" Stiles was just as nervous as Riley was and the boy could see that.

Riley had pushed Stiles forward towards the alpha and watches as the goof tries to get the saw from Ethan.

Lydia rushes towards the cord of the power saw and unplugs it.

Ethan eyes then shifts alpha red and he extends his claws.

"I got this." Riley said as he extends his claws while his eyes shifts to a steel blue as he rushes towards the alpha.

Ethan begins to swings his claws at the boy out of rage but Riley is able to avoid the sharp nails with ease.

He then knocks Riley into a wall and sets his vicious sight to Lydia while growling like a rapid dog.

"No!" Riley exclaimed as he dashes towards the alpha and pushed him over to a heater where he gets burned.

Ethan then shot out a shriek in pain as he snaps out of his daze and looked over to the group of teens.

"What the hell…" Ethan said with wandering eyes.

Riley and Stiles then looked over to each other, "he doesn't know does he?"

* * *

At Derek's loft, the alpha was sitting at the edge of his bed holding on to his sides.

"I need to let the others know I'm okay." He said.

Derek did everything he could to get out of bed but couldn't find the strength to move.

"You Know Derek, in the literature world lots of heroes uses their false death to their advantage." Jennifer said with a smile.

The sight of Derek made the women blush.

"I'm no hero…" Derek responded.

"You don't know me, you don't know nothing about me…" the alpha continued.

"I have a feeling about you…" Jennifer replied.

"Everyone gets hurt around me…" Derek replied with a dry voice.

"I've been hurt before." She insisted.

"Not like this." Derek tried convincing the girl he was no good but she never left his side.

She slowly moved her lips towards his, embracing each other.

His wounds began to close up, it was as if they were never there.

* * *

"I don't know what happen, okay? I mean one minute I'm with Danny next minute I'm here." Ethan said to the boys.

"You know we just saved your ass, you should be a little bit more helpful pal." Riley's voice became more and more stern as he came closer to the alpha.

He was frustrated, Lydia was flipping out and he had to stop the enemy from killing himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't have then." Ethan replied as he walked past the two boys purposely bumping shoulders with Riley.

"I'm going to find Scott." Allison said as she walked away, leaving away Riley and the others behind.

"So what's the plan?" Riley questioned.

Stiles had shrugged his shoulders then turned towards Lydia.

"What are you looking at?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing, it's just that do you remember how at your party last year something like this happened?" Stiles questioned the girl.

"So now all of this is my fault!?" she fired back at the boy.

"I didn't say that!" Stiles replied.

"But you were thinking it!" the two argued over and over.

"Guys…" Riley shouted.

"What is Boyd doing?" Stiles and Lydia had joined the dumbfounded Riley as he watched Boyd walking back to his room while carrying a large safe in his arms.

"This can't be good." Stiles said as he and the others raced to Boyd's room.

When they found him, he was lying backwards in a tub full of water to the very top with the safe placed on his chest.

"Boyd wake up!" Riley shouted as he struggles to pull the safe of the beta, but Boyd is holding on tight.

"Shit!" Riley said in frustration.

"What do we do!?" their hearts was beginning to pound fast, Lydia was scared and Riley was nervous.

But Stiles had an idea as he thought back to how Ethan jumped out of his daze when Riley pushed him into the heater earlier.

"I got an Idea!" the pale goof said as he dashed out the room.

"Where are you going!?" Riley shouted after the boy but he never looked back.

Stiles sprinted to the bus searching for road flares but only came across two, "these will have to do," he said as he quickly dashed back to the motel room.

Lydia and Riley stood over a bed after hearing what sounds like a whisper

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They heard the low voice.

The two then made eye contact telling each other to prepare for the worse.

Riley drops down to his knees and lift up the sheets and comes across Isaac who is bald up into ball.

"Isaac…" Riley questioned the curly hair boy, but he is too scared to answer.

Isaac was covered in beads of sweat.

Stiles rushes into the room with two flares.

"Smart thinking," Riley compliments the boy with a smile.

Stiles then tosses the wolf a flare and runs into the bathroom.

"Sorry about this Isaac." Riley muttered as he lights the flare and burns Isaac.

Stiles lights his flare and takes a deep breath before he burns Boyd with his flare.

The beta throws the safe up into the air and lets out a loud howl in pain.

"Two down, one to go." Riley said to the two as he rushes out the room feeling accomplished.

"There's another flare somewhere in the bus, I'll go find it then we'll go get Scott." Stiles said but just then Riley and Lydia had paused in their tracks with a devastating look upon their faces.

"Ah no." Riley said to himself.

Stiles then turned towards the way they were looking just to find Scott drenched in gasoline oil.

Allison stood before the boy unsure what to do.

"There's no hope for me… there's no hope for Derek…" Scott said as the oil dripped from his hair.

In his shaking hand was a lit flare, he stood in a pool fuel.

"Scott there's always hope." Allison said.

"Tell that to Derek…" his eyes were stuck on the ground as he gripped the flare tight.

"Derek wasn't your fault Scott, I was there!" Riley said.

"I keep trying to fight back, I keep trying to save everyone… but I can't win. People always get hurt." he continued with watery eyes.

"Remember Stiles? Remember when we were nothing until I got the bite? We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse. Maybe things should go back to the way things were before then. Maybe I should just be nothing…" he said between sobs.

Riley then slipped his hand into Lydia's, the two held each other tight.

"Scott no, you are someone. You're my best friend, you're my brother and I need you." Stiles said as he came closer to the boy slowly placing his hand around the flare and tosses it away.

He then embraced the boy with a hug.

"We're best friends and if we go down, we go down together!" Stiles said.

Suddenly the flare began to roll over towards the pool of gas.

"Look out!" Lydia shouted as she ran to the two boys pushing them out the puddle just as the fuel exploded.

Riley ran to cover Allison from the explosion.

Through the flames Lydia notices a figure in a cloak with a deformed face.

* * *

Chris Argent laid beaten to a bloody pulp on the ground with Sophia foot over his throat.

"I don't remember the Argents being this lousy." She said taunting the man.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he was practically choking on his own blood.

"Kill you?" she questioned the man.

"That would be just too easy." She smirked.

"You're going to be my bate." Her eyes shifted to a searing red as a grin stretched cheek to cheek.

Chyloe stood close to Viola and Rylnn, "what is her true plan?"

Not one girl had the answer, it was that loyalty that bounded the girls to Sophia.

In a way Sophia had saved each and every girl and not one of them would do a thing to betray her, they were to graceful.

* * *

The next morning Coach Finstock and the rest of the cross country entered the bus.

"What the hell is this!?" the coach shouted, waking the group of kids that slept on the bus.

"In case you didn't hear, the cross country meet has been cancelled so we're going home." He continued.

Lydia had the biggest smile plastered on her face and couldn't wait to tell Allison all about her night in Riley's car.

Lydia quickly made her way towards a groggy Allison.

"What's with the smile?" Allison asked.

She had a feeling she already knew but decided to go along and waited to here.

"A lady never kiss and tells." She said teasing the brunette.

* * *

_**Later that night after saving Scott and the others, Riley and Lydia laid together in the back seat of his car. _

_The strawberry blond rested her head on his chest, counting his heart beats._

"_That was one hell of a night." The groggy boy said as he began to wake up._

_Lydia didn't reply, she was too busy trying to suppress her smile._

"_Why did you leave?" she said as she raised her head._

_For a second, Riley was confused but when it finally dawned on him he couldn't help but to feel terrible._

_He wanted to say goodbye but couldn't find the courage to tell her._

"_I'm here now and I promise to never leave again." He said as he gave the strawberry blond a kiss on the top of her head._

_Lydia couldn't be mad at the boy, she felt too safe around him._

"_I'm always going to be here for you Lydia." He said with a warm smile._

_And she believed the boy, he was right._

_From the moment they met she always made him smiled._

_From when he picked up her books to when he snuck into the girl's bathroom and the night she stay at his house. _

_She was always there for him and he was always there for her._

* * *

As Scott starts to get up Ethan soon blocks his way and sit next to the boy.

"I'm not sure on what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life so thank you." Ethan said.

"Actually that was me!" Stiles said but Ethan only ignored the boy.

"So for helping me, I'm going to help you… Derek is still alive." The alpha said.

Scott jaws had then dropped.

"But that means either he joins our pack or kali finds him and kills him." The alpha left without another word.

Lydia and Allison were still talking about her night with Riley.

"No way! Really?" Allison said while laughing.

She never seen her best friend so happy before.

Lydia then noticed on the coaches shirt was a light purple stain where his whistle rested around his neck.

"Um, coach Finstock can I see that please?" she asked the man.

"Don't break it!" he quickly replied.

The strawberry blond ran back to her seat and dumped the whistle into her hands.

"Wolfsbane…" she said.

"So every time he blew the whistle, Scott and the others inhaled that stuff?" Stiles questioned the girl.

"It explains why Riley was never effected, he was never around when the coach blew the whistle." Allison suggested.

Stiles snatched the whistle from her hands and tossed it out the bus window.

"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock shouted after the boy.


	18. Chapter 18: I forgive you

Chapter 18: I forgive you

**Sorry for the long delay but I been busy with school projects and another project I'm working on for my followers!**

**So Huge Spoiler alert (not really a spoiler)**

**After I release the next chapter (Currents) I will be not be working on this story for a while.**

**Instead I will be working on a 5 part short to tell more about my o.c's relationship!**

**That's right, I will be working on 5 long chapters to tell about Rickey and Anna relationship and some about Riley and Chyloe.**

**Think of it as prequel I guess.**

**It will really tie into the next part of the story after I'm done with season 3a.**

**This chapter is extremely special and the last song I have picked out for it is just as special.**

**I hope all my lovely fans enjoy, but before I do I want to congratulate someone who just finished a great fanfic.**

**She knows who she is.**

**Song's(*)**

**Sprung Monkey - whatcha Gonna Do**

**Stray's Don't Sleep - For Blue Skies**

She stood over the sleeping boy running her index finger up and down his cheek softly.

With watery eyes the girl thought back to all the wonderful memories she and Riley shared before she was given the bite.

"I miss you Riley." She whispered to boy.

She then looked to her locket necklace with her watery eyes.

"What are you doing here…" the boy had woken up.

"Riley." She greeted with a warm smile but the boy wanted nothing to do with girl.

"I just needed to see you." Chyloe said.

Riley fought back the instincts to rip the girl heart out, just like she did to him when she lied to the boy.

"I have nothing to say to you." His voice was almost as cold as his steel blue eyes.

The girl then rubbed her nose and looked towards his dresses where she found a picture of him and her taken on their first date.

"You know, you still sleep the same." Riley may have been a jerk to the girl but she kept her faint warm hearted smile plastered on her face.

"What do you want?" he asked the girl.

Granted she was beautiful, her eyes an olive green her lips were pouty she was stunning.

Before Chyloe could answer Riley, his phone began to ring.

When he looked on the caller ID he saw it was Allison calling.

"Allison?" he answered.

The girl was starting to panic over the other line, Riley could barely understand her.

"Slow down, I'm sure he's out doing some business." The boy suggested, but Allison knew something was wrong.

She insisted that Riley, Scott, and Stiles came right over immediately.

When hung up he turned towards Chyloe but the girl was gone.

She must've snuck out when Riley was on the phone but her disappearance didn't stop the boy. He got dress and ran down stairs to check on his older brother who was still silently asleep.

Guilty was a terrible feeling and that feeling dropped all its weight on to Riley's shoulders.

He blamed himself for Anna's accident.

If only he had listened to Rickey maybe, just maybe she would be fine.

* * *

_It was the night he and Derek's pack had fought against the alphas._

_He stormed into the house with eyes full of tears._

_He had no idea why he was crying, Derek was part of the Hale's a rival pack._

_But Derek was also like a guardian to him since he returned to Beacon Hills._

_Rickey and Anna were sitting next to each other on the couch, Anna was reading a new book she had just bought while Rickey was flipping through the channels._

"_Nothing good is ever on." He said before letting out a long stressful sigh._

"_Maybe you should try reading, expand your horizons in life." Anna said as she placed her book down on her table and turned towards Riley giving him a cold glare._

"_Why don't you ever give your brother a time in the day?" she held back nothing, Anna was tired of Rickey and Riley never talking. _

_Whenever she would walk past the two boys it was practically a ghost town._

"_I do give him the 'time in day'" he quickly replied._

"_Oh really?" she rose one eye brow ready to hear Rickey's smart remark._

"_Yes, when I feel like calling him a punk, I usually go do that." He said with a smirk._

_Just then Riley entered the home with bloodshot eyes._

_Anna knew something was wrong and Rickey could feel it._

"_What happen Riley?" Rickey asked his younger brother._

_Riley stood over the sink rinsing his face._

"_It's Derek, he's dead." The younger brother finally responded_

_Rickey had a look of disbelief, he hated Derek but the fact that he was dead made him speechless._

* * *

Riley was the last one to get to Allison's apartment.

"What's the problem?" he said.

The house was in utter silence but everyone eyes were glued to Riley, Allison sat on the couch while Scott and Stiles stood by the wall.

"Who died…" he asked the group but no one spoke.

Riley was starting to become worried, he thought back to everything that had transpired in the last few days but came up with nothing.

"Your mother has him…" Stiles was the one to deliver the bad news.

It took everything for Riley to stay still and not leave Allison and the others.

"We need your help Riley, he's my dad." Allison said as her voice began to crack.

He threw his head to the floor, he could care less for Chris, his family hunt werewolves and he wanted nothing to do with a hunter.

"Do it for me?" she stood up from the couch, slowly coming closer to the puppy brown eye boy.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she cried.

"I just don't know…" the boy said before leaving the apartment.

"I don't understand that guy." Stiles muttered.

* * *

Later that day Rickey met up with Dr. Deaton seeking answers on why Sophia had returned to Beacon Hills.

"Hey old man, I believe we have some unfinished business." He greeted the Doctor with his warm devilish smirk.

"I believe we do." He responded, giving the boy a warm smirk right back at him.

* * *

Chris was tied to a column at the abandon mall with blood rushing down the side of his head.

"Good to see you're still alive." Sophia smirked at the man.

Chris gritted his teeth at the sight of the she wolf, he wanted nothing more but to get free and kill the women.

"What do you want, Sophia?" he asked the women.

She laughed when the hunter asked that question.

"Believe it or not, you and I are on the same side here." She continued.

"And what side would that be?" he said while panting like a dog.

"Something dark is coming, Chris." Sophia then crouched down to meet eye level with the hunter.

"Something darker than anything you've ever experienced is coming to Beacon Hills." She warned the man again.

* * *

"How long have you known about this?" Rickey was beyond pissed, he paced the floors back and forth while nibbling on his thumb.

"Your brother and his friends have enough to worry about, you can't tell them about this!" he made sure he was clear but Rickey was too angry to listen to the man.

"I need you to figure out how to stop it!" Rickey clenched his jaws.

"You can't stop it…" Deaton started "it comes, it takes, and it leaves."

"I'll figure it out myself then." Rickey insisted.

"She's at the abandon mall." Deaton said as he watched the alpha walk out the clinic, slamming the door behind him.

Deaton could see the rage in his eyes, he could see a blood lust that had no satisfaction.

* * *

For once Lydia was bored, she stayed in her room laying half away off her bed and waiting for a text from Riley.

The day usually went by fast whenever she was talking to him.

_Ding_

The strawberry blond shot her head up like a missile wondering who could be at her door this time.

She raced down the steps with her head overwhelmed by curiosity and excitement.

When she got to the door she yanked it open and was greeted by a stranger.

Her eyes were olive green, her hair was sandy brown and tied in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Chyloe. You're dating my ex." She greeted with a warm smile and perky sparkly eyes.

"Am 'I being punk'd…?" Lydia wore a dumbfounded look on her face.

Just then Chyloe's eyes had shifted to a golden yellow.

"You're one of them…" Lydia muttered as she slowly began to back away from the door way.

"Wow, you are smarter than you look." Even the she-wolf smirk was perky.

* * *

Rickey stood still in the parking lot of the abandon mall glaring in to his sister's dark eyes.

"Hi there big brother." Rylnn greeted the man with a sadistic grin.

The man cringed to his younger sisters words, they were like acid to his ears.

"Don't call me that, I only have one sibling and he's a guy." He spat at the girl.

Rylnn still wore her sadistic grin looking as if she was amused through her argument with the man.

"Let's cut the chit-chat, "mommy" made you her guard dog, right?" Rickey said as he extended his claws while his eyes slowly shifted to alpha red.

"Then let's dance." Rickey smirked before he pounced at the girl.

* * *

"_A-are you serious right now…" his voice was full of grief._

"_The alphas killed him." Riley hesitated._

_Anna even stood speechless, she heard many stories about how Rickey and Derek grew up together._

"_I have to go. The others need me." Riley said as he headed pass the couple._

"_Whoa lil bro where do you think you're going?" Rickey questioned the boy._

"_I have to help them!" Riley said, facing the door way._

"_No! You're not going out there!" he fired at his younger brother._

_Riley eyes shifted to steel blue as he dropped his bag to the floor, "try and stop me," with no warning he launched himself to his older brother but he was tossed back to the door._

"_Rickey don't!" Anna tugged on the man sleeve but he was in a state of rage._

_Rickey charged over to his brother lifting him in the air by his throat then slamming him down on to the cock tail table._

"_Rickey stop it!" Anna began to scream but the brothers paid her no mind._

_Rickey then tossed his brother over by the tv stand and waited for his next move._

_His eyes were a burning bright red, his fangs were sharp and his claws were extended to the tip._

"_You selfish arrogant brat!" Rickey exclaimed as he raised Riley into the air once more, gripping him by his collar._

"_I'm doing this for you, I'm an alpha for you!" he screamed at the boy before bashing him against the wall._

"_All of this, for you!" Rickey roared._

_Riley was paralyzed by his older brother words, he wore the facial expression of a zombie._

_Suddenly Anna began to slid down the wall as she began to breath heavy, she gripped her chest and began to gasp for air that was never coming._

_Rickey looked over to see the girl panting, "Anna?" he called out to the girl._

"_Anna!" Rickey ran to her side, he knew exactly what was going on, Anna was having another heart attack._

"_Riley you have to help me!" he laid her head into his arms and turned towards where he dropped his brother but Riley was gone…_

* * *

Rylnn was beaten to a bloody pulp as she laid at Sophia feet.

**"I remember when we were little how I use to always beat the crap out of Rylnn for no reason but this time I had a valid reason on why I did it." Not a bruise was left on the alpha, he had beaten the beta with ease and was now ready to face Sophia, his mother.

Rickey had then looked to his left to see a weak Chris Argent who was tied to a column, "small world" he commented with a smirk.

"What are you doing here Rickey?" Sophia questioned the men before her.

"I'm here to save the day, obvi." He took no time in responding to the women.

"Let me get something straight, you're here to stop me? Do you actually think just because you're an alpha now that you are a match for me?" Sophia tilted her head to the side as her eyes shifted to a bright searing red.

"Well you've gotten a lot older since the last time I seen you, so we never know." he smirked as he peeled off his black leather jacket.

"I've been having a rough few days so forgive me if I hurt you… a lot" Rickey showed no fear, only confidence as he leaped towards Sophia with his razor sharp claws in the air.

* * *

The battle between mother and son was gruesome, Rickey swung his claws with no second thought only wanting to rip out her throat but Sophia was fast and fierce.

She swung her claws to his chest, ripping through his shirt then slashed his sides and finally she moved to his back and slashed the back of his right leg.

Rickey cringed in pain but continued to move.

He rushed towards the women throwing his claws around like an ape gone berserk but not one time did he hit Sophia.

Sophia swiftly moved under his arm once again slashed his back, leaving a giant bleeding wound.

"You fight like a new born beta." Sophia said with a smirk.

The alpha was barely out of breath, fighting Rickey was child's play to her.

"I'm gonna wipe the dirty smirk off your face!" he shouted before he charged at the women with all his speed.

Sophia then jammed her claws into the man stomach and watched as blood began to pour down his mouth.

"Simply terrible." She said before letting the man fall to the ground.

Blood dripped from the tip of Sophia claws as her eyes reverted back to a hazel brown.

She began to pace the floor, circling her son.

"You raise your claws at your own mother?"

Rickey could hear the darkness behind her words.

He never imagined the women to be so cruel but in his head she was just as bad as Richard.

She never let go that dark smirk.

"What do you know about the darkness that's coming!?" with a mouth full of blood the alpha still managed to speak.

"Now you want to talk?" she smirked.

"Let me go!" Rickey then shot his head up and gazed over by the escalators to see Chyloe pulling Lydia by her arm.

"I got the girl." Chyloe gave an accomplished smile to her alpha as she tossed the Strawberry blond to the ground.

"Oh no…" Rickey muttered to himself.

Sophia then looked over to the boy, giving him a pleased smile.

"Now we can get this show on the road." The alpha said with a grin.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help her find her father who tried killing me a few months ago…" Isaac said with a puzzled looked on his face.

The curly hair beta was still unsure on how to handle being around Allison, she tried to kill him just a few months ago and he wasn't ready to let that go.

"Please Isaac, he's my dad." she said with watery eyes.

The curly haired beta looked over to Stiles and Scott with his icy blue eyes.

Scott had nodded his head, he understood how Isaac felt but he also knew that Chris was the only thing Allison had left in her life.

"We're going to find your dad, don't worry Allison." Scott said to the girl.

"But first we're going to need some things." The beta suddenly wore a devious grin as his eyes turned over towards Chris secret room.

He then looked back over to Allison and just then she knew what was going on.

"Does this mean I get to hold a gun cause you know I don't know how to work one." Stiles said.

The group then shot the pale goof a sinister glare.

"Kidding. I was kidding." He said before leaving the room.

"We'll need this and this…" Allison said as she began to gather a wide arrange of weapons from flash grenades to knifes and finally pistols.

Scott and Isaac both stood still as water as they felt their heart drops to their stomach in fear.

Riley had then stormed into the room followed by Stiles who tried to keep up with the boy.

Scott gave the puppy brown eye boy one glance and could tell the anger Riley was feeling.

"I know where they are and they have Lydia…" he announced.

Stiles could feel a lump form in his throat as he tried to speak, he could only imagine how the girl was acting.

* * *

The moon light was shining bright into the abandon mall just as it was a few nights ago.

Sophia and her pack were discussing about their goal and what to do when Riley would show up.

Rickey laid flat on the hard ground with blood running down the side of his head, he was beaten by his own mother.

He looked over to see Lydia sat next to Chris Argent, she was probably scared out of her mind.

"Lydia!" he whispered catching the strawberry blond attention.

Her eye-liner was now smeared around her eyes, her heart beat was louder than ever and breathing was heavy.

"Riley is going to save us, I promise." Rickey said with a weak voice.

"That's funny." Sophia said as she stepped out the shadows.

"How do you think he'll manage when his alpha couldn't even protect himself?" she said with a smirk as she walked closer and closer to her son.

"Let's find out!" Riley shouted as he stood at the entrance of the abandon mall alongside Isaac and Scott.

Riley first noticed his brother was on the ground with a bloody face then he looked over to see Lydia sitting next to a tied up Chris.

"I'm gonna' make you pay." He said as his eyes shifted to steel blue and his claws extended.

Scott and Isaac had already wolfed out as they sprinted towards the alpha.

Sophia stood with a smirk plastered on her face as her two loyal betas sprinted from towards the two boys.

"It's him." Sophia said to Rickey with her eyes glued on Scott.

She watched as the beta fought fiercely with her own.

Rylnn swung her claws towards the boy but he quickly blocked the girls attack and threw her out his path.

"He is a true alpha." Sophia muttered.

Rickey laid on the ground with a puzzle expression on his face.

He had remember his father told him about "true alphas" but thought they were only a legend.

Chyloe stood over a bloody Isaac ready to deliver the final blow, she held her claws high.

"You're not bad looking. It's a shame you have to die." she teased the curly hair beta but before Chyloe could strike Isaac she rammed into a column.

Riley propped his forearm against the betas neck "you will not hurt my friends!" he growled.

Chyloe kicked the beta in his stomach and watched as he began to skid backwards.

She then sprinted to the boy and threw a fist to the side of his face but Riley caught her by the wrist and gripped her throat.

"You don't have to do!" he growled at the girl with his steel blue eyes.

"Too little too late to be playing captain savior!" she fired back at the boy as she threw her hand around his throat.

"Allison now!" Riley shouted.

Just then an arrow went flying towards Sophia.

The women quickly ducked down just to be blinded.

Stiles and Allison both entered the mall tossing flash bangs all around the place.

Rickey threw his head into his arms to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

While the werewolves were blinded Stiles ran over to Lydia and began to escort the strawberry blond out the mall.

Allison ran over to her father and snapped the rope that kept him tied.

"C'mon dad let's go!" the huntress said to her father.

She looked over to Riley noticing he held by his throat against the wall.

"Don't do this Chyloe…" the beta tried the best he could to get away from the she-wolf grip.

"You don't know what I owe her!" she said as she tighten her grip.

**"Did you ever look back?" Chyloe said as her eyes shifted from a golden yellow back to an olive green.

"Did you ever think twice?" She slowly began to loosen her grip as her voice became weary and her eyes were now red.

Riley could tell she was on the edge of tears.

Just then six bullets were fired into the girls back, silencing the entire mall.

Even Stiles and Lydia had to look back to the sight of the battle.

Rylnn looked over to her older brother Riley, watching as he held a cold and pale Chyloe into place.

"No!" he said with watery eyes.

Blood had begun to stain around her mouth as she fluttered her eyes.

She tried to say his name but she was choking on her own blood.

"No..." was all Riley could manage to say.

He then looked over to Allison, noticing she was the one who fired the gun.

Riley then locked his eyes back on to the dying Chyloe.

"Please don't die…" Riley muttered as he laid the girl on the cold ground.

Riley shot his head up and began to toss his head left to right, searching for Sophia and Rylnn but the two were gone.

Lydia crept over the boy shoulders, wanting only to comfort him.

She bit down on her lip fighting the urges to hold him.

"I forgive you…" Riley muttered over and over again.

Soon Riley was circled by his friends and even Chris as they watched the boy sobbed into the lifeless girl's neck.

Rickey held his head down as he was the first to leave the abandon building.

"I'm sorry Riley…" he thought to himself.

He then fished into his pockets and pulled out his wallet, revealing a photo of Abigail.

To Rickey, she would be able to guide him and his brother back to a safe path.

"What would you do, Abigail?" he said before looking up to the bright moon.


	19. thank you

**Hi my beloved followers and readers!**

**I usually don't do this but I'm really excited for this chapter I'm currently working on.**

**Now I started it today and I plan on releasing it Wednesday.**

**Right now the chapter is called "The Reckoning" and I'm having a blast writing it.**

**I'm even making sure I have perfect songs picked out for a few of the scenes.**

**But I wanted to tell you guys I 'am going to continue after season 3a, I want to do at least 10-13 more chapters after I complete season 3a.**

**And remember after I release this chapter, I will not be working on the main project for a while because I'm going to be more focused on the 5 part chapter that includes more of Rickey and Anna's history and some background on the other Stones family.**

**But I will be taking in suggestion and questions about the other story.**

**So please, please, please pm with whatever you got!**

**Thank you to everyone who has been with me from the beginning and to everyone who is reading but don't have an account or whatever.**

**But thank you!**


End file.
